


simple truths of belonging（中译）

by thxforallthefish



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: (obviously? i feel like that's obvious), Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Solo Artist Zayn, a lot of smut, for me at least, producer liam, sorta? a little bit?, takes place in the year 2026, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxforallthefish/pseuds/thxforallthefish
Summary: “他不会想起Zayn了，不再总想起他了。他不抽烟，不做白日梦，不在脑海中勾画出那双漆黑的眼睛，那双眼睛在片刻之间就会问出那样多的问题来：你在做什么？现在开心吗？你还好吗？不，我说真的，你还好吗？Liam不会想起他了。不会了。”Liam花了十年，构筑起自己一直想要从事的事业，与此同时，与那个他不知何故十分想念的人逐渐断了联系。然而他们寻回了彼此，又一次地，起初时刻跌跌撞撞，直至再次携手并肩，以一种全新的、出人意料的方式。*翻译工事中/Translation in progress*
Relationships: Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	simple truths of belonging（中译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [simple truths of belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209437) by [soofyahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soofyahn/pseuds/soofyahn). 



_“你告诉我清晨是心碎的最好时间/_ _所以如今我身处此地/_ _抽着你爱的烟/_ _与味道纠缠”_

——Clementine Von Radics,《十封情书》

才刚刚过早上六点，Liam总是喜欢早起，但今天他牺牲了自己的晨跑时间，换了一支清晨的烟。

如今他不常抽烟了——通常只有在他喝上一杯，或者在他紧张的时候才会点上一支，甚至连习惯也算不上。或者说，至少他是这么告诉他自己的，在他舔着嘴唇、让烟雾充满自己的肺的时候。

阳光明亮，但太阳才刚刚跃出地平线，Liam从自己的阳台向外望，一切景色都披上了一层安静的暖色调。风是凉的，然而舒适。他倚在栏杆上，呼出一口烟，短暂地闭上眼睛。这烟的味道本身就有一点让人沉迷。

这本来不该让他觉得困扰。

说得和抽烟真的像什么严重的问题似的，Liam并不会这样定义。但话又说回来，他的妈妈这么觉得，他的前妻显然也是，所以他把这件事藏了起来，如今比过去藏得更深，所以困扰自然产生了。

但他也记得，多年之前，他才是那个在这件事上大皱眉头，和他所有的（说实话，或许也就特指那么一个）朋友们喋喋不休的人，毕竟他在健康教育课上认真听讲，也是一个会注意看公益广告的人。他心知肚明这个习惯对他和身边的人有害、招人反感并且有损健康，然而如今，他打算暂时把自己的道德罗盘关掉那么见鬼的一分钟，因为他需要这支烟。

他会没事的，他只不过——

他想念一个人。

实话说，这句话听上去很可悲，因为Liam很可能只是形单影只，怀念有人陪伴的感觉罢了，然而在清晨的温柔氛围中，他脑海满是不应当出现的东西。他周围的一切都还崭新，显出未经触碰的样子，而Liam感到痛苦，他已经疼了有一阵了，此时此地是他唯一一次能够在安全之地品味这些感觉的时刻；抽离，安静，孤单。

那些烟——闻起来像他，就是这么回事。那味道就好像他把鼻子埋进他的肩膀时吸入的气味，像他躲出去的时候去坐在他身边，像深夜闲聊中看着柔软的灰色烟雾从他唇边旋转上升，感觉仿佛过了好几个钟头似的。他在这阵气息里感到舒适，以一种本不应当的方式。一种他绝不会向任何人承认的方式，尤其是向那个人，因为Liam——

Liam在逐渐失控，实话实说。那些烟甚至不是他常抽的牌子，它们（自然）是Zayn会选的牌子，Liam记得住，他买的时候心下了然，是因为他在旅馆房间的床头柜上见过它们太多次，有时候它们也被塞在Zayn的行李箱里，有几根随意地散出来。以前他偷过那么一两根，通常是在电话上和人吵过架之后，或是压力压得他难以忍受的时候。Zayn从来不介意，总是主动递过来。

这些事距今已经有十年了，他努力不去长久地陷入那段回忆，免得自己真正失控。

Liam不停地吸进香烟，皱起眉头。至少有一只手是占着的，他为此庆幸，因为每当他陷入这样的境况时，通常会开始抓自己的头发，来排解这股不知所起的憋闷。

他想他。他想念他。周围的寂静开始消散，而他情真意切地感到悲伤。他希望能把这件事归罪于其他什么事、其他什么人，但显然这一切都与一个人、一种处境紧密相连，那种感觉不像是爱，反倒更像一种哀悼、一种茫然。

Liam从来都不会说那是爱，因为他从来不知情，也从来没被允许那样深入地思考过——然而是一种悲剧性的、紧密联系的事物让他陷入如今的境地：抽着Zayn最喜欢的香烟牌子，强迫自己的感官去触发更多的回忆，好让他能坐在这，在这些回忆里受苦。

要是Liam找到修补自己的心的方法，那么或许他本能把这件事处理得更好一些。

许多年已经过去了，如今他身在此处——渴望着他曾经的生活方式，挣扎在消沉和其他各式情绪之中。他在努力开心起来。

他想念Zayn。

如果说Liam对Zayn离开乐队这件事称得上接受不良，那乐队的解散对他而言几乎是灾难性的。尽管这件事是大家都同意的，也都决定在几年之后来一场形式未定的复出巡演，尽管一切都早有迹象，但Liam仍旧没法接受。他感觉自己好像失去了兄弟、失去了生命线，但如果让他把这话说出来，又未免太嫌悲惨。失去Zayn是一段艰难的经历，但失去他们全部人差点要了他的命。

不过其中的区别是，他仍旧和其他人有联络。

作为一个前明星来讲，Niall如今做得相当不错。他总是在给某档电视真人秀做特约嘉宾，总是被称为1D的Niall，总是那个一直以来都讨人喜欢的爱尔兰小伙子。尽管对准他的聚光灯不如以前多了，但他的确在享受自己所做的一切。他仍旧在给别人写歌，那些歌Liam听过，也都喜欢。那些歌自然才华横溢。Niall如今开开心心，还刚刚和一个Liam只见过一面的姑娘订婚了。Liam能记住的只有她棕色的眼睛，自然的身体曲线，以及明亮的笑容，这让她与Niall十分相配。

迄今为止，Liam和Louis的联系最多。Louis不再写歌，转而坐稳了他作为X-Factor评委的位置，最终还开启了自己的演艺事业，不知怎么的，Liam一直预感他会走上这条路。大部分都是些小项目，不是什么大制作。他一直在参与Doncaster Rovers的慈善球赛，Liam有好几年没看过比赛了，但Louis每周都会给他打电话，不知何故，他的每一通电话都像是在检查Liam是不是还好，而非单纯地闲聊。Liam试图不去多想，转而让Louis把电话递给自己的教子Jack，让他和Liam说说自己的幼儿园生活如何。

Harry或多或少地保持了自己在流行文化中的影响力，他对独特服装的兴趣引他开启了一条时尚生产线，这让他很快作为设计师崭露头角。他邀请Liam去参加了第一场发布会，这场经历既让人迷惑又激动人心。结束后Harry紧紧地拥抱了他，几乎是面上放光地邀请他去了随后的聚会。Liam周围全都是穿着过于考究的人群，没有一个他认识的。Harry看上去开心又精于沟通，每次点头的时候都会有一支亮粉色的羽毛从他形状奇异的帽子上掉落下来，而Liam感到一股傻兮兮的骄傲之情。

Liam好几个月没有接到Zayn的消息了。

好几年了，如果那次颁奖典礼结束后的尴尬偶遇不计算在内的话。

因为Zayn——称得上风生水起，不是说Liam拿得到第一手消息什么的。他不需要从本人那里听说，也能确信这一点；Zayn简直成功得要命。

要是让Liam来猜，Zayn的身价应该翻了两倍，或许是三倍。卖空的巡演票，白金唱片，和他最喜欢的艺术家合作出的歌，以及登顶热单。Zayn从前觉得自己独自绝对做不到的事情，如今都做到了。他如今的成就比“打出名号来”可高得多——他就是他自己的名号，一个象征符号，一个大人物，一个超凡的天才，一个独唱家。风评甚佳，格莱美获得者，创作了今天夏天的最佳单曲，每年夏天的最佳单曲。

要是Liam没有时不时就要和Zayn打个照面，或许他如今就能不这么频繁地想起他来。

即便如此，Liam仍在这个圈子里过活——自然，不是以前的那种方式了。他开始做制作人，开了自己的唱片公司，Hampton Productions。这种感觉不错，他为人们设计出满怀希望的未来，设计出通往他过去生活的道路，对他们的兴奋紧张和快乐了如指掌。和他们谈谈，安抚他们走过这段情绪，训练他们，激发他们的潜力，支持这些新生代的艺人。他仍在负责旗下主要艺人的制作工作，Liam觉得这份工作正适合现在的自己。他把自己的智慧和经验传授下去，为前途无量的天才们提供机会，引领他们走向事业上的成功。

所以他总是有颁奖典礼要参加，总是因为他对音乐行业的贡献而被邀为嘉宾，有时候他会看见Zayn，在某个典礼后的晚宴上撞上，尴尬地拍拍他的肩膀，而非送上拥抱，之后无视掌心的烧灼感转身离开，一句稍后再谈都没有留下。

Zayn并不真的关心Liam在做什么，就是这么回事。所以装出一幅冷漠的样子来很容易。

无论如何，Liam在慢慢调整了。抽着Zayn的烟，沉湎过去，为回忆中对方的碰触蜷紧手指。他会没事的。他形单影只，但他会没事的。

他悲惨极了。

去年他一直陷在自己的离婚事务里。她一直想要小孩，这就是一切的导火索。Liam觉得自己不再爱她已经有一阵了，也不觉得孩子能拯救他们的婚姻。他们为此吵得越多，彼此的间隙就越大，直到这场婚姻名存实亡。他长时间工作，自愿加班，有的时候直到深夜，以至于直接在工作室里睡过去。那或许是他这辈子最艰难的时刻，害怕回家面对自己的问题，害怕触动摇摇欲坠的婚姻。那时候他们早就放弃了婚姻咨询，Liam的工作一向是个有效的分心方式，直到这法子也再没用了。

他们之间的一切如此支离破碎，以至于连疼痛都察觉不出。一种麻木消解了他的思想和情绪，留给他一种暗色调的冷漠。他觉得要是有愤怒或者憎恨将他们之间的争执升级，那说不定情况会容易一些。他只是觉得累，实话实说的话，也觉得自己懦弱。

去年冬天那个爆发点出现了，他某一天回家，发现她坐在厨房椅子上，脸埋在手心。如果放在几年前，他会穿过房间，把她抱进怀里，亲吻她，直到她贴着他的嘴唇露出微笑。

然而他完全没去触碰她，也没说一句话。

她抬起头，深色的发丝垂落在脸颊旁边。她盯着他看了长长的几个片刻，Liam又想起自己有多么累，多么希望她不要挑起一场争论。

她轻轻地摇摇头，随后叹了口气，“我怀孕了。”

“不可能，”他立刻说道，他已经有好几个月没有碰过她，他以为她一定是在撒谎，他听说过假孕这回事，女性想要怀上小孩的意愿太强烈，以至于她们真的出现了孕期症状之类的。

他不能，他 _承受不来_ 一个小孩，这是他的第一个想法。

“不是你的孩子。”她说道，转开了视线。

Liam在原地站了不到片刻，就转过身抓起自己的大衣，第二天晚上发短信告诉她离婚律师已经找好了，就在伦敦南部。

这场婚姻在几个月前宣告结束，所以Liam过上了他许久、许久没有体会过的单身生活。

因此他孤单极了，自然，但他的孤单不止这一个方面。他没有崩溃，但他是真的相当思念过去的日子，早到他还没结婚的时候，在他还在巡演，有四个疯狂的小伙子围在身边的时候，他们一直、一直会爱他，在他需要的时候拥抱他，真正了解他。Liam觉得如今自己的生活中，再没有谁对他的了解有当时的男孩们那么深了。他和他的造型师Andrea谈人生的次数，甚至比和自己的妈妈谈得都多。

说到这个，Andrea现在就在给他发短信，和他讲下周Brit Awards的事，还附了几张Harry设计的鞋以供参考。多半是为了打趣，因为这几双鞋完全不是他的风格，但大众已经留下了他当时穿着Styles牌子的马甲或者围巾走红毯的印象，或许吧。等到一周之后他见到Harry的时候，对方差点把他扑到地上去，所以这也绝对值了。

他回了Andrea的短信，告诉她第一张那双色彩混杂还缀着小亮片的鞋子会和他红色的丝绒领结搭配得天衣无缝。

他爱Harry，但这家伙设计出来的东西大多数都超出了他的接受限度。

无论如何，Andrea现在成了他的半个私人治疗师，即使他半年前就不再接受真正的治疗了。

Liam多半是需要些工作关系以外的朋友了，这就是为什么越来越频繁地往Louis那儿跑，和Jack和Freddie玩，和Emily简单聊聊。Louis和Emily在认识刚六个月之后就结了婚——但五年之后他们之间的关系仍旧坚韧。对他的朋友这份恰如其分的幸福，Liam坚决地压住了自己的苦涩。

他在慢慢调整了，大体而言。

他的烟差点烧到了手指，他任由自己的思绪飘散太久了，所以他把烟头按灭，把烟盒塞进衣橱抽屉里，自己的袜子下边，就好像这是某种肮脏的秘密。

他完全没有调整好。

***

“Liam，帮助这些男孩们走向名声与财富的感觉如何？在你手里握着这么大的力量的时候？”

“让人惊叹——我在努力给他们一个平台，让他们真正闪耀自己的光，他们都是很有天分的小孩，”Liam说道。他在讲的是下一桩大事件——他几个月之前刚签下的四人男孩乐队。他们的专辑现在已经在制作中，其中两个也确实有写歌的天赋，不停地把自己的作品交给Liam看。他们野心勃勃，潜力满满，天分甚佳，是一群有趣又聪明的年轻人。Liam真心实意地希望他们能走得远一些。

“他们也很可爱耶。”记者说着，眨了眨眼睛。

“是啊，是的，都是很帅的小伙子。”他应道，伪装出一个微笑。

“但他们不是One Direction，自然？”她说，假装用手肘推了推他。

“他们会闯出自己的名堂来，”Liam说道，到现在他说不定已经把这句话说了一百万遍了，“他们有自己的独特性。他们正努力去做一些前人从未做过的事情，把自己与其他人区分开，我认为他们能做得到。”

“哇哦！”记者应道，Liam半心半意地好奇着是不是所有的记者都得上一堂课，专门学习怎么假装出一副过于兴奋的样子。“听上去棒极了——我们什么时候能听到他们的作品呢？”

Liam扯了几句目前还在录音中，或许今年冬天之类的，尽量把所有的计划都说得非常模糊。这些都是为了提起人们的兴趣和兴奋点，为未来夸张的宣传造势。下一步动作是什么？有什么计划吗，作品有什么主题吗，我们应当期待些什么？只透露一点点信息，但又要听上去言之有物。

几分钟之后他走下台，径直抄近路去了自己的更衣室。他拽了拽自己的衬衫领子，发现Andrea已经在里边了，划着自己的手机屏幕，心不在焉地咬着指甲。

“你妈妈打电话来了。”她坐在沙发上说道，“最近想着给她回个电话吧，Li。”

“我有回她电话啊，”他抗议道。回得够频繁了，他在心里偷偷地找补道。他爱他的妈妈。

“她担心你在嗑药。”无论如何她还是说了，叹了口气。

“什么？她——”Liam开口，又摇摇头，“她才没真的那么想。她只不过是担心我。”

“那她就可以加入我们的联盟了，我和你说实话。”Andrea坐直了，把他的手机递给他，抬手把自己马尾辫的一绺别回耳后，“前几天我们聊天的时候——”

“你什么时候开始和我妈聊天了？”Liam皱着眉打断道。

“我一直在和你妈聊天，”她咬了一口突然出现在手里的甘草糖，“这不是重点，重点是我决定，你要带我做女伴参加Brit Awards。”

“哦，是吗？”Liam坐在她旁边的沙发上，“要是我已经找好伴儿了呢？”

她爆笑出声，Liam皱起眉头，觉得受到了冒犯。

“不好意思，Li，鉴于你的社交生活，这句话可信度基本为零，”她拍了拍他的腿，脑袋倚在他的肩膀上。Liam的眉头皱得更深了，但没有反驳。“不管怎么说吧，我想穿得漂漂亮亮，再喝些贵得要命的酒。反正Lydia现在也不在城里。我和你总能给那些小报找点话题的。”

“你觉得他们真的会相信我在和我的蕾丝边造型师约会？”Liam问道，也把脑袋靠在她头上。

她又笑了，“关于你的事情他们什么都信，毕竟你刚刚成为一个单身汉嘛。”

Liam翻了个白眼，但没接着争下去。

“好吧，好吧。但是我才不会帮你开门，你也不能喝得烂醉，在陌生人面前让我丢人，”Liam说，“我还得和这些人有业务往来呢，Andrea。每个人都可能是潜在的人脉。”

“当然，当然。”她挥了挥手。

Liam有预感，这算不上什么好主意，但这又没法作为拒绝的理由。就像如今他对待生活中的大部分事情一样，他随它去了。

***

在职业生涯中，Liam可能参加了四千场这样的颁奖晚会了，但无论随着年龄增长他增加了多少自信、变得多么熟练，走红毯这一部分总让他觉得不舒服、不自在。做一些短暂的采访，摆拍一些照片，穿着Andrea给他挑的衣服，觉得掣肘不适。

这是他这么久以来第一次没有带着前妻作为女伴，而对于Andrea或许是他的新欢的猜测，Liam都一笑置之。他必须承认，Andrea看上去光彩照人，一副怡然自得的样子。她黑色的头发盘在脑后，穿着一件深红的、气势满满的长裙，衬得旁边的Liam有些暗淡无聊。

他确信这是故意的，但他随她去了。这是他欠她的，Liam这么想。

他直到坐下之后才放松下来，喝起香槟，把注意力放在主持人和表演上，一遍遍地鼓掌，完全启动了自动驾驶模式。Andrea做了不少刻薄的评论，让他遮住脸哼笑了好几回，算是他在这个平凡日常流程中的唯一慰藉。

但是Brit Awards还不错。他不用飞去洛杉矶或者其他什么要命的地方，他的座位和Ed离的很近，所以放广告的间隙两人聊了聊天，而Andrea喝了个尽兴。

事实上，Ed赢得了今年的最佳专辑，Liam用尽全力鼓掌，也吹了口哨，因为他有一两杯酒下肚，而且他确实喜欢现下这幅情景：与他同时进入业界的人仍旧在这个行业，仍旧引领风潮。

一位声音轻快的年轻女演员正在宣布下一场演出，而Liam猝不及防，那个名字让他喉咙发紧。他的目光专注在现在已经暗下去的舞台上，试图提醒自己没什么可恐慌的。

这不是他第一次看Zayn的表演了。

房间安静下来，钢琴奏出一段Liam听过一两次的旋律，但这个版本更加简单，没有那么多样乐器。

Zayn独自站在舞台中间，一盏聚光灯照亮了他。他看上去几乎像个天使，Liam傻乎乎地想道，随后咬住自己的舌头。台上再没别的光效视效，也没有伴舞，甚至连那些经常和他一起上台的合唱团或者乐队也没有，只有一个钢琴演奏者在他身后，几乎没人注意到他，毕竟Zayn是那么灿烂夺目。

他穿着一件简单的牛津布衬衫，一条深色的裤子，对一个今晚上台表演的出色音乐人来说或许是最为朴素的套装了，但他看上去像是神赐下的礼物。他全程都没怎么抬眼看过观众，大部分时间都闭着眼睛，睫毛安放在颧骨上方。他看上去精致优美、不可捉摸，演唱着美丽的旋律，当他歪过脑袋，声音从高音区滑过的时候，看上去那么轻而易举。钢琴在他的声音之下安静低语。

这样毫无修饰的赤诚声线在这一类颁奖典礼上堪称罕见，但又不会让人觉得缺少了什么。感觉就好像这首歌得到了它应得的注意力，无须修饰，也不需要其他的大制作烘托。

Liam尽了最大的努力咬紧下颌，才没被人拍下自己惊掉下巴的反应。他被情绪兜头淹没。Zayn如今，而且向来都是，美得让人无可辩驳。

Zayn结束演唱的时候，全场为他起立鼓掌，Liam几乎是被Andrea抓着手肘拉起来，加入到鼓掌的行列。他有点被震住了，就是这样。他礼貌地鼓了掌，跟着其他人一起坐下，甚至没法集中注意观看接下来的奖项和表演。他越过人海去看坐在第一排的Zayn，他在表演结束后回到了自己的座位，朝自己带来的女伴微笑着。

Liam觉得反胃。

他也想去抽支烟。

“你认真的吗，Liam？”典礼圆满落幕后，Andrea向他皱起眉头。会场的人实在太多，他们一路拥挤着向为数不多的几个出口走去。

“什么？”他问道，根本没费心向她转过身去。他调整了一下自己的领带，四处张望，试图做出一副自然的样子来，不想被看出是在找人。

他听见她重重地叹了口气，说道：“算了。我们去之后的聚会吧，你拿到邀请了，对吧？我想见见名人，认识一下Miley。”

“Miley不值得你结交，Andrea，”自两人一起工作以来，Liam不止一次跟她这么说了。

他仍旧没看她，仍旧在用目光在人海中搜寻，他差点错过了那个人，不过随后——

“Zayn！”

话一出口Liam就咬住了自己的舌头，胃部蜷紧。他立刻就后悔了。但随后Zayn转过身来，一绺头发垂在额前，他把它拨到一边去，目光落在了Liam身上。

他的眼睛闪闪发光，礼服一丝不苟。如今他站在Liam面前，Liam又感到了那股被淹没的过载感。

“噢，嗨，”Zayn摆出一副迷人的微笑，然而笑意未及眼底，“最近还好吧？”

“呃——还好，当然。”Liam也笑起来，仍觉得有一丝紧张。他无视了自己手指的抽搐，继续说道，“我只是想说——你的表演棒透了，你知道吧？”

“啊，谢谢，”Zayn点了点头，越过Liam的肩膀向后看，眯起了眼睛。Liam觉得自己傻得要命，与其说是旧友不如说更像一个热切过头的粉丝。他整个人都泄了气。

而片刻之后，Zayn就转过身去，从Liam身旁走开了。这让一切变得更糟。

Liam盯着他的背影，感觉像是有人揍了他的胃一拳似的。

“他表现得有点混蛋啊，不是吗？”Andrea突然在他背后开口，碰了碰他的手肘。他皱起眉。

“是啊，”Liam应道，看着Zayn把手搭在女伴的后背上，“事实上，混蛋极了。”

***

无可否认的是，Liam已经有很久都不在状态了。

他都三十二了，或许早该学会把自己的情感好好划分开了，然而并没有。大体而言，他总觉得多年之前遗漏了什么东西，以致如今他的生活总不完满，即便他也不能确定那到底是什么。

自然，Liam无视了这种感受，选择了更健康的生活方式，选择了具体得多的东西：他的事业。

Liam努力不把自己所在的行业看做专门使人失望的活计，尽管大部分时间里就是这么回事。一直有艺人给他发邮件，他会听他们的录音小样，但并不会去联系他们。这件事有点让人气馁，即使是站在他的视角来看仍旧如此。

Liam帮人实现梦想，他是这么告诉自己的。他与未被发掘的天才们合作，使他们扬名。他做的是好事。他以制作音乐为生，履历可圈可点，名下也有几个举世闻名的艺人。从事业角度而言，一切尽善尽美。如今他有很多活要干，尽管仍有几天假期来让他的脑子保持清醒，但通常情况下他都忙忙碌碌，全神贯注。

他不停地为自己的唱片公司制作专辑，每当他完成一张专辑的制作，至少还有两张在等着他。他干得很是出色，实话实说，他已经在音乐行业待得足够久，足以了解怎么写出一首热单，怎么写一整张专的热单，怎么让旗下的艺人闪出光来。他为自己的工作而骄傲，更为Hampton Productions所有的成就而骄傲。

有时候，在深夜孤单一人、无人打扰的时候，Liam会写他自己的歌。那些歌都没什么特定的主题，因为他的生活有些让人伤心，他就只能想出些悲伤的单阶小调来，但这是他做的唯一一件自我放纵、而且几乎毫无意义的事了。这些歌永远不会问世，这就是为什么他写起来那么容易——写就是为了写，唱就是为了唱，没有那些写出举世瞩目的成功单曲、专辑的压力。

他几乎无法想象自己成为一个独唱艺人会是什么样子，也不知道为什么自己年轻的时候会这么确定那就是自己想追求的事业。

但是Zayn，自然是Zayn，他年轻的时候也总是这么说，后来的事情大家都知道了。

Liam有几本塞满了曲调与歌词的本子，或许电脑里还录了几首小样，但是它们都尚未完成，过于潦草，没法使用。那些都是他独自一人的夜晚，多喝了些伏特加之后片段思绪的模糊雏形。都是些悲伤的民谣，唱着失去的爱，唱着与自己的斗争，唱着直击你灵魂的巨大孤独，这种孤独让你早晨六点起床抽烟，让你梦见那双从未以你期望的方式拥抱过你的手臂。

Liam在慢慢调整了，大体而言。他如今路途坎坷，但总会整理清楚，或早或晚，他总能记起自己在做什么的。

现在这个片刻，他沉浸于放在大腿上的吉他和夹在嘴唇间的笔帽，草草写下自己上周梦见的歌词。

他不会想起Zayn了，不再总想起他了。他不抽烟，不做白日梦，不在脑海中勾画出那双漆黑的眼睛，那双眼睛在片刻之间就会问出那样多的问题来： _你在做什么？现在开心吗？你还好吗？不，我说真的，你还好吗？_

Liam不会想起他了。不会了。

***

“I used to say I’d know you anywhere,

but it’s getting harder.”

\- Margaret Atwood, “Shapechangers in Winter” from Morning in the Burned House

我曾说过无论身处何处都会认出你/但这越发不易

——Margaret Atwood, “冬日里的变形者”，《清晨，在被烧毁的房屋》

三月一开头，Liam就收到了Harry通过助理发来的邀约，邀请他去参加洛杉矶时尚周的秋装展。Harry不是第一次给他发这样的邀请函，但这是他第一次有时间参加。反正无论如何他都会去加州，和另外一位制作人朋友谈工作，所以他回了Harry的消息，告诉他自己会到的。对方回了他一百万个惊叹号。

挑选去展会的一身行头折腾得很，因为他不能随便穿穿，也不能显得用力过猛。他没像平常那样发信息问Andrea，最后挑了一身全黑的套装，戴了他最喜欢的表。他希望人们从这块表中读出的是经典与永恒，而非无聊与老套。

他在展会开始前没能见到Harry，所以孤零零地坐在陌生人旁边，在模特们接连从展台末端出现时努力控制好自己的表情。他皱着眉头，尽力做出一副深沉的样子，时不时点点头。他对时尚一无所知，当一双荧光绿的、高到大腿的靴子从面前款款而过时，也不知道该作何感想。然而这绝对是Harry的手笔，这一点至少算得上安慰。等到Harry陪着自己的最后一位模特出现在展台上的时候，Liam站起来大声鼓掌，像是一位骄傲过头的母亲，Harry兴高采烈地朝他笑起来，眼神明亮。

在后台，Liam被Harry裹进一个热烈的拥抱，之后他跟着Harry，和几位名人聊了聊，接下来Harry把他拽进一辆车，好让两人能单独叙叙旧。

他们最终来到了Harry在卡拉巴萨斯的房子，这些年来Liam几乎没怎么来过这儿。让他惊讶的是，这里的装修透出一股极简抽象派的风味，和Harry在伦敦的房子大不相同。他不知道是为什么，但也没问过。

他们一直聊到半夜一点钟，Liam竭尽全力避免提到那些“过去的好时光”。Harry并没有在过去的回忆里艰难跋涉，不像Liam，不像他那样在大多数日子里让怀旧之情把自己生吞活剥。Harry是个理想主义者，他从不沉浸于当下、总是更着眼于未来。他已经开始讲春装展和自己的其他概念设计了。他如此漫不经心地提起那些Liam并不认识的人来，这也提醒了Liam两人的不同。他们两人的生命延伸的方向之差异显而易见，除去初始的乐队生涯有所交集以来，他们的道路再无相交之处。

他们总是对彼此有一种喜爱之情，这种喜爱并非基于互相理解，而是基于对彼此显著差异的接纳。一般而言，Harry对Liam所做的大部分决定都显得迷惑不解，然而都采取一种支持的态度；而Liam也无法想象自己置身于Harry疯狂、变幻莫测的生活中。

无论如何，有Harry在身边的时候他总是觉得开心，因为比起Niall和Louis来，他与Harry见面的机会少得多，而Harry总是能提供一种面对生活的新鲜视角，而Liam从两人相识以来就一直喜欢这一点。

“你想什么呢？”Harry问，声音在酒精的影响下稍显模糊。他们的谈话出现了一阵平静，舒适的沉默降临在两人之间。Harry脸上挂着愉快的微笑，帽子歪歪斜斜地挂在头上。他侧身坐在椅子上，胳膊搭在椅背，裹着袜子的脚吊在椅子的扶手上。Harry总是这么漫不经心的样子；他的长腿随随便便又毫不讲理地占据了周围的空间，尤其是在他喝醉或是和熟人在一块儿的时候。

有些东西是永远不会变的。

“你有觉得孤单过吗？”片刻后，Liam问道，抿着手里的琴酒。

Harry挑起一边眉毛，手指交叉搭在肚子上。“哦，天呐，是这个话题。”

“不——没，”Liam开口纠正，稍微坐直了身体。他揉了揉脸，“我就是想说——我不知道，你也单身。但是你总是很开心。”

“因为这件事不值得我忧心。”Harry轻轻松松地耸耸肩，“好多年前我就已经不再用其他人来定义我自己了。你也该学学这种方法，伙计。”

“是啊，是啊，”Liam摇摇头，眼睛盯着黑色的一体式地毯看，“我懂你的意思。当我的黄金单身汉，自信一点，做我自己，早晚爱情会降临的。”

“我认真的，”Harry说，“你年纪越大魅力越高了，兄弟。”

他朝Liam眨眨眼，而Liam翻了个白眼，喝完了他的酒，敷衍道，“当然了。”

“你知道，要是你想的话，我们总是可以现场坠入爱河然后就地私奔的嘛。”Harry玩笑式地朝他挤眉弄眼，嘴唇上挂着坏笑。

Liam瞪了他一眼，然后站起身来又给自己倒了一杯酒，也帮Harry拿了一杯。

“不过说真的。我感觉我从来没有过机会——去探索另一种可能性。”

“我是说，要是探索另一种可能性是我想的那个意思……”

“Harry。”

“我就那么一说——大门永远敞开哦。”

“你就让我安安静静地经历我的中年危机吧，行不行？”

Harry微笑起来，看上去是那么魅力四射。Liam脑袋里有那么一部分真诚希望自己希求这样的生活：住在卡拉巴萨斯的一座嬉皮风格的房子里，坐在各种时尚展的前排，去各种奇奇怪怪的聚会，假装理解各种各样的T台前沿流行的概念。有Harry在身边给他解释现代艺术作品，帮Liam搭配他的一切着装，喝着奇怪的甘蓝奶昔，往后余生。

但他并不想要这样的人生，这也让他感伤地思量道，或许另一个宇宙中，这对他来讲就足够了。

“好吧，”Harry缓和了语气，“我只是开玩笑的，Liam，不管怎么说，对我的口味而言，你也太无聊了点。”

“那可真是谢谢了，Harry。”

Harry再次露出明快的笑容来，而Liam放任自己回以微笑。

Liam继续抿着自己的酒，而Harry继续研究着他，这让他尽最大努力保持着冷静沉思的表情，藏起焦虑和痛苦的神色。他处理得不错，就是这样，他知道自己最近苦于表达情感，但他在努力改变了。

算是吧。

“你怎么样，Liam？”Harry问。

“嗯？”Liam抬起头。

“你怎么样？”Harry问道，“因为你不开心，我看得出来。”

Liam咽了咽，把杯子放在咖啡桌上。他叹了口气。他感觉自己而立之年后的这两年一直在叹气。他希望接下来的几年能有点长进，别再自怨自艾了。

“我不开心。”他同意道，“但不是因为我没法开心起来，而是觉得我不应该——就好像我不允许我自己开心起来，而我只是想——我觉得后悔，大概吧。我也不知道。很奇怪。”

Harry会意地哼了一声，“你想她了？”

Liam咽了咽，“不。我是说，”他顿了一下，“我确实想，但是离婚这件事我已经看开了。不过其他的事——可能还有很多没看开吧。”

“好吧，”Harry说，“不过你在努力了，对吧？”

“是啊，”Liam说道，对Harry回以同样悲伤的微笑，“是啊，伙计，我在努力了。”

***

Liam知道这些男孩们才华横溢，但有时候和他们一起工作属实让人精疲力尽。他觉得他们简直是在折他的寿。他都开始长白头发了。

“再来一遍，Aiden？”Liam稍微有点不耐烦，按着自己的太阳穴，在面对少年的时候努力收敛起自己的皱眉。

Aiden总是被其他的男孩们分心。如今另外几个正在窗户的另一边跳起某种滑稽又毫不合拍的舞蹈，逗得Aiden笑个不停，连一半的歌词没唱完。

Aiden花了整整一分钟才止住笑声，回应Liam。

“好的，好，不好意思。”Aiden摇摇头。他深吸一口气，隔着玻璃给了Liam一个抱歉的表情，“抱歉Liam，我再来一遍。”

Liam点点头，再次按开麦克风，“没关系，伙计，只不过我们在这一版上耗得有点长了。今天任务还多着呢。”

音乐响起的时候，Aiden的表情就严肃多了，他无视掉了其他几个男孩，即使这次他们在地板上摔成了一团。还有俩开始玩摔跤。

几分钟过后，Aiden录完了自己的音轨，完美地完成了每个音节，所以Liam提早放他们去吃午饭了。

他滑着椅子从操作台前退开，给Niall递了个无语的眼神。

“我们当年可比他们专业多了，”Niall露出一个大大的笑容，因为他知道这句话纯属睁眼说瞎。

“那可不是嘛，”Liam说，“在录音棚里瞎胡闹？才没有过咧。”在装正经方面他比Niall好多了：他严肃地皱起眉，点了点头，“在对待工作方面，没人比我们更严肃了。”

Niall随即笑起来，把脚架上操作台，双手搭在肚子上。

“当时真是烦死录音了。”Niall说，“一个小时一个小时地唱一样的东西，每回录完我都恨起那首歌了。成品里得有一半我都没法静下心来欣赏。”

这个部分对于艺人来讲确实算不上有趣，Liam承认，但作为制作人，他确实能从中得到乐趣。他这些活跃过度的艺人们才是他烦恼的根源。

他之前从来没和男孩乐队合作过，或者任何类型的乐队都没有。他和更年轻、更年长的艺人们都有过合作，但从来都是独唱艺人。

Liam邀请Niall来工作室是一时心血来潮，因为Niall正好在附近，Liam也总是喜欢和Niall一起工作。Niall给他提供他从未考虑过的视角，有着Liam从没想过会成真的点子。在鼓励Liam的艺人和给出创造性建议方面Niall向来做的不错，更别提Liam在压力大的时候会变得有点消极，所以Niall就是那一团推着事物正常运行的积极能量。

这一晚的工作结束的时候，Liam问道，“你觉得怎么样？”虽然现在已经11点了：之前的八个钟头里，他一直在听着Niall讲述观点。

“他们棒极了。”Niall简单地耸耸肩，“他们会大爆的，不是吗？”

“我觉得会，”Liam点点头，“他们有那种天分。就是要保证他们的首专不沉。”

“不会的。”Niall保证道，伸手去捏了捏Liam的腿，“他们有Big Payno呢！”

Liam咧嘴一笑，“是啊，确实。”

“这会让你想念乐队那段日子吗？”Niall说，“今天我满脑子就只能想起那时候来。”

“有时候吧，”Liam承认道，耸耸肩，“我主要是怀念还年轻的时候。”

“你现在老了，Payno。”Niall赞同道，“都有啤酒肚了，看看你。”他伸手过来，戳了戳Liam——线条稍减但绝没到啤酒肚程度——的腹肌，以作强调。

Liam皱眉，“你省省吧，你才是头顶日渐稀疏。”

“喂！”Niall抬手去整理自己的帽子，“说得和你比起以前没掉头发似的，想想你青春期毛头小子的发量。”

这倒是大实话，Liam为此笑出声。

***

每隔一星期，Liam都会拜访一趟Louis和Emily家，不过说实话，这更像是他们把Jack和Freddie托给Liam照看，从而得到逃脱房子的几钟头自由闲暇。然而这个周六，Emily和她姐姐出去玩了，Freddie跟着他妈妈一起去了。Louis找不到单独留Liam和Jack在家的好借口，所以他们俩一个下午都花在逗这个四岁小孩上，用上了花样百出的棋牌游戏和电影。

“我那天碰见Zayn了，”Louis说道，Liam用尽全力装出一副毫不关心的样子。

“是吗？”他说道，把注意力集中在和Jack的Jenga游戏*上。他咬住了自己的舌头，无论是字面意义上还是隐喻含义上。

（*Jenga：叠叠乐）

每回Liam成功地抽出一根木条，Jack都会尖叫着激动鼓掌。这给了他小小的鼓励。

Louis站在娱乐室门口，继续道，“是啊。他说你们俩在BRITS的时候聊了聊。”

Liam哼了一声，短暂地从游戏上挪开视线。“当然了。”木塔在Jack试图抽出一根木条的时候晃了晃。“我夸了夸他的表演，他简短地谢过我，之后一句话没多说转身就走了。”

Jack成功地抽出了木条，再次欢呼尖叫。

“这话听着也太苦了。”

Liam皱着眉头，聚精会神地把自己那根木条往外推。

“我没有，”他说着。Jack睁大了眼睛盯着木塔。“马上就成功了……”他低声自言自语。

“苦得要命。”Louis坚持道。这话从Louis嘴里说出来有点讽刺，毕竟多年之前，他才是那个和Zayn疏远了很久的人，然而Liam只是简单地摇摇头，“Zayn和我说你们俩聊得不错。”

“聊得不错？”Liam转过身来，皱着眉头，“他开玩笑吗？他基本就是把我往那一晾。”

Louis扬了扬眉毛，“他现在是这种态度了？”

“你是不信我还是怎么的？”Liam爆发道，而同一时刻，Jack选择了Liam右边那根木条抽了出来，而整座木塔轰然倒塌在桌上。

Jack笑得缩成一团，Liam畏缩了一下。

Louis翻了个白眼。“不是我不信你，”他说道，“只不过事情可能没你想的那么严重。不过Zayn倒是确实说了你和你的新女友看上去挺开心的，这事我就觉得奇怪了。”

Liam皱着眉，“我没——你是说Andrea？我带她只是作为女伴而已。我们俩没——我是说，显然——”

“我知道，”Louis说，“但是他看上去就是那么想的。你这是想跟你的造型师走什么钢丝呢？”

“我没有，”Liam焦躁地叹气，“是她想去。我又没别人能带。”

Liam看着Jack自顾自地搭建起他自己的抽象派画风的木塔，对目前正在进行的令人头疼的对话一无所觉。Liam意识到自己大概不应该这么嫉妒一个真正的小朋友。

“你本来可以带个，比如说，真正的约会对象什么的？”Louis说。

“我不想约会，”Liam俯身捡起一根掉在地上的木条，放回木塔上，“我不想随随便便带一个我很快就会忘了的姑娘去颁奖晚会，毕竟网络上立刻就会铺天盖地放满我们的照片，永久存档。”

“那，让人们觉得你在和造型师约会能好到哪儿去啊？”

“所以是你对Andrea有意见？”

“我对谁都没意见。”Louis说。“只不过你看着不开心。Zayn跟我聊天的时候看上去倒是正常得很，也开开心心的样子，所以我假定你现在有点浮夸也是正常。”

“浮夸？”Liam提高了声调。

“没错，Liam，”Louis说，好像Liam是这个世界上最累人的生物了，“浮夸。你的早发型中年危机是相当正常的，毕竟你刚刚离婚，但是——”

“为什么每个人都觉得原因是离婚？”Liam怒道，一拳捶在桌上，一下就把Jack辛辛苦苦搭起来的工程毁于一旦。

Jack呜呜地抱怨起来，Liam立刻软下态度。

“非常对不起，Jack，”Liam试着安慰他，“我们再搭一个，好不好？这次搭个更好玩的。”

Louis看上去毫不在意，“行吧，不是因为离婚。知道了。”

在Liam收拾木条的时候，Jack还在皱着眉头。Liam叹口气，希望世界可以把“成年人时不时也能发顿脾气”视作理所应当。

***

Liam刚遇到Andrea的时候，她并不经常和他讲话。

既然乐队已经解散了，他不太确定自己还是不是那么需要一个造型师，但是随着他接到越来越多的颁奖典礼和采访邀请，他觉得自己没那个能力顾及好自己所有的造型。

Andrea是他最早看过的那一批简历其中之一，也是他打电话叫过来面试的唯一一个候选人。而事实上，这也是她大学毕业之后的第一份工作。

大部分情况下她都态度友善，然而相当安静内敛，也没像Liam预料的那样问很多问题。那时候她戴眼镜的次数比现在频繁得多，深色头发梳到脑后。她总是会给Liam备好几套备用的正装，告诉他别把鞋子擦得太亮，然后在他每次无论如何还是擦了的时候叹一口气。Liam有点担心她并不想做这份工作，只不过薪水太高，不值得她另谋高就。

直到她为他工作了几个月，看过他抱怨裤子太紧、布料磨得皮肤发痒（几十次）之后，才开始意识到Liam虽然的确有点挑剔，但也不是开不起玩笑的类型。

“你看上去不错，”Andrea朝镜子打了个手势，Liam正在盯着自己的倒影，一副不舒服的样子，“抱怨什么呢？”

“鞋子夹得脚疼。”Liam撅起嘴，试着伸展自己的脚趾。鞋子的皮革僵硬，Liam知道晚会结束的时候他的脚一定会被磨出水泡来。他恨新鞋子可是有原因的，尤其是正装鞋。

“因为它们是新的，你个笨蛋，”Andrea这么讲。她把眼镜推到额头，抱起双臂。

“Hey，注意文明，”他露出一个微笑，“你随随便便叫老板笨蛋可不行，你会害自己丢了饭碗的。”

Andrea仅仅回以一个白眼，替他掸了掸肩膀的布料，憋住微笑，“笨蛋。”

大概就是那个时候，Liam意识到Andrea并不像他以为的那样恨他。

当晚他收获了六七次对他新鞋子的称赞，这让Andrea骄傲得翘起尾巴，他当时也发誓永远不再抱怨她对搭配的选择，然而他也知道这句就是大瞎话。Liam对服饰搭配算不上喜欢，而他的意见可多了去了。

这算不上那种循序渐进的友谊；这更像是：他们前一天还是一起工作的同事，第二天，她就开始对Liam喋喋不休自己和Lydia的第一次约会，而Liam则向她抱怨自己多么讨厌婚姻咨询。Liam一直想不通这件事，因为对Andrea而言他一直是个讨厌鬼，但不知怎么的，她一直在这儿倾听Liam的破事，也会把自己遇到的困境讲给Liam听。

他不知道要是没了她该怎么过，实话实说，因为Andrea是他认识的人里唯一一个同时能让他觉得烦、又让他从自己的困境中获得解脱的人了。大概是因为她总能提出看事情的另一种角度。她和Liam也没什么共同点。她从没关注过1D，从没听过他旗下艺人的任何一首歌，甚至不关心他的任何一个朋友。他们两个竟然能相处得来，说实话就是奇事一桩。

不过Liam乐于假设对方也对他抱持着同样的喜爱之情，因为有时Andrea和妈妈吵了架，她会深夜跑过来，任由Liam拍拍她的头，提醒她，她是个多么叫人惊叹的、重要的人。

实话说，Liam的朋友多了去了，再加上许许多多爱他支持他的家人，但不知怎么的，Andrea成了他人生中最重要的角色之一。

这也是他现在努力提醒自己的一点，就在她深色的瞳孔怒瞪着他的时候。

“我和你讲实话，我不知道你为什么觉得我会在乎你对穿紫色好不好看的意见。我觉得你穿紫色就是好看，”她这样说道。这周末Liam参加慈善晚宴的时候，她要去度假，所以现在她正在展示给他准备的着装。

最近Liam确实、真的、有在控制自己抱怨的次数了，毕竟和她的争论他基本从来没赢过，但是——她以前也没给他搭过紫色的衣服啊。紫得让人看着就讨厌。紫得吓人。

“Andrea，”Liam扭着衬衫上的纽扣，“我看上去像个傻子。”

“你一天到晚就穿那几套见了鬼的单调色系套装，”她叹息道，好像单调色系是她说过的最恶心的词似的。“你知道我通常情况下都相当好说话，任凭你把自己打扮成无聊得要命的样子，那些黑色啦，棕色啦，深蓝色啦。但是这回你得穿这件。”她戳了一下他的胸口，“这件衬衫贵的要命，我才不退呢。”

“Andrea，”Liam再次开口，“听我说。你看见我现在的样子了没？”

“Carlos，”Andrea突然叫道，Liam的助理坐在Liam床上，把视线从他的笔电屏幕上抬了起来，“跟Liam说，他看上去挺不错。”

“呃，”Carlos挠了挠自己黑色的卷毛，慢慢地朝Liam眨了眨眼。他开口的时候畏缩了一下，“你看上去……挺不错的，伙计。”

“看见了吧？”Liam显然是在步步紧逼，“Carlos是个老实人，你逼着他当着我的面撒谎。”

她大声叹了口气，穿过房间。“你就穿这件，”她开始在一个黑色的配饰盒里翻翻找找，把里边的东西都倒在地上。“现在，我觉得这条领带你戴着会很好看。时髦得很。试戴一下。”

“Carlos，伙计，来声援我一下。”Liam露出请求的神色。

Carlos叹了口气，一脸无聊的表情更甚从前，他又靠回床上，把目光挪回了自己的屏幕。

“要是你想找个女朋友，你就得开始认真打扮一下了，”她说着，帮Liam整理着领带。他把她是手拍开，自己把领带打好了。不管Andrea怎么想的，但是Liam并不是一个领带都不会打的小孩。

“我不想找女朋友，”他自动回话道。他刚才把领带扎得太紧了，滑稽地咳了几声。

“那就男朋友，你的另一半，什么都好吧，”她说道，Liam红了脸，Carlos从鼻孔里哼了一声。“我得帮你更新一遍你的衣柜，好让你看上去比以前犀利点。去年一整年你都在哀悼自己失败的婚姻，这可算不上什么魅力之举。”

Liam不知道为什么自己总能成为他的这些工作伙伴言语暴力的对象，也不知道为什么他们一天到晚拿他打趣，不过无论如何他还是对他们抱持着喜爱之情，多多少少吧。

“好吧，”他叹息道，“我就穿这件见鬼的衬衫吧，”他屈服了，只为了能看到Andrea的微笑。

她狠狠地捏了一把Liam的脸颊，让他大叫起来，而Carlos爆发出一串笑声。

“讨厌你，”他揉着自己的脸，“你们俩都有份。”

“爱你哟。”他们齐声应道，Andrea拍拍他的脸，而Liam难以自抑地微笑起来，因为他也的的确确爱他们两个。

***

Liam如今接受的采访远比以前少得多——一年一两次，要是他手头有新动作发布，或者新签约的艺人发首专的时候会多一些，但一般来讲他会避开在颁奖典礼或者慈善晚会上的采访。Liam自己的工作做得相当不错，但通常那些记者更想采访的是流行艺人，演员，因优秀的表演而获得提名的人——而不是成功的唱片公司制作人。Liam对此接受良好，因为这意味着他的采访会更专注于他的作品而非个人生活。

所以当晚Liam到达慈善晚会的现场，却突然有人通知他想做个采访的时候，他觉得有点奇怪。他差点直接回绝采访，径自走进大厅找到自己的位置，在晚会开始前和几个朋友与同事打打招呼，交谈几句。然而不知为何，他接下了邀请。只有几个问题而已，那个年轻人一边向Liam保证，一边挂着灿烂过头的微笑把他领到一片整洁的区域来，准备开始采访。

Liam看见他的时候差点就掉头逃跑了。

他拍了拍Liam的肩作为问候，就好像他们是最好的朋友（至少他们曾经是，所以这一定也没那么难伪装），随后朝记者露出迷人的笑容。他以前对假笑可没这么在行，Liam回想道，但他现在进步不小。Liam的肩膀在他的触碰下绷紧了，他努力放松牙关。

Liam没有看向Zayn。他看着那个年轻的记者，对方显出一副容光焕发的样子，从采访开始脸上的笑容就没掉过，他调整着自己的麦克风，朝摄像机打了个手势。

刚开始的时候Liam根本不知道自己说了点什么，要是他确实说了的话，但那个记者已经开始朝着摄像机介绍他俩，并朝他们打了个手势以作问候。

在One Direction时期的前队友——曾经的全球第一男团——在一场慈善晚宴上重聚，各不相同的成功道路，音乐产业，奖项，历史，感想如何？Liam的脑袋短路了，他觉得自己心沉到了他的鞋子里。他一丁点都不想站在这儿，Zayn的手掌也不肯离开他的肩头，他掌心的热度烧得人难受。

“是啊——我们五个现在在不同的领域，但我们仍然时不时会联系彼此。”Zayn点点头。

“兄弟情总是很难断，是吧，”记者说道，Zayn仍然点着头，就好像他完全同意，好像在说，是啊没错，我的兄弟就在这儿，就站在我身旁。我的朋友。

他们不是朋友。他们和朋友这个词差了十万八千里。

那个记者——Jameson——仍旧在微笑着，就好像这是他这辈子最棒的一天，这或许是实话，毕竟Zayn站在这儿，看上去光彩照人，而这场盛大的采访很可能会在接下来几天席卷互联网，噢，天啊，Liam想想就觉得不舒服。

Jameson正准备提下一个问题，Liam打断了他。

“当然，当然，”Liam突然大声道，“我是说——实际上，我们基本上没和对方说过话了，我和Zayn。但是行吧，当然了。”

Jameson顿住了，他的笑容消弭，但随后就试图把这句当做玩笑一笑置之。但是Liam没有笑。

“他只不过是——”Zayn开口。

“不，伙计，没关系，”Liam说道，看向Zayn慌张的眼神，随后勾起嘴角，“我们有好几年没聊过天了，大概。事情发展总是这么好玩，对吧？就是要等到你在摄像机前面装样子的时候，我才能不被你无视。”

Liam笑起来，但笑声空洞，他朝所指的那台摄像机打了个手势，觉得自己的声音好像是从某个渺远之地飘过来似的。他不知道他在干什么，不过他的脉搏加快，此时此刻，他简直是气得要命。

最近他老是不经思考就让话语冲口而出，但是这回他并不后悔。他永远不会后悔。

“Liam开玩笑的，”Zayn无力地试图挽回局面，而Liam那么了解他，即使已经过了这么多年。他知道Zayn现在笨手笨脚地试图修补那些永远也没法修好的东西，因为他总是那么不擅长应付争吵。Liam想当着他的面嘲笑他。

James也笑起来，好像在说哇哦，真的吗，多好笑啊，你们骗到我了。Liam皱起眉头，攥紧拳头，急促地吸进一口气。

“现在，你们两个是——”

“对，当然。就是开玩笑的，”Liam再次打断了Jameson，“我没时间陪你玩这个。不好意思，伙计，”他对记者说道，“祝你今晚玩得开心。”

Zayn伸手去抓他的胳膊，一瞬间好像想要跟着他走掉似的。Liam甩开他的碰触，把表情里的怒意收敛起来，走进会场的时候一眼也没有回头看。

***

好吧，或许Liam绝不后悔自己说了什么，不过他确实希望当时他没有在这样一个公共平台上那么说。

媒体报道满天飞，头条的措辞各不相同，不过都传达了同样的意思：敌意。他们两个不合，事实上他们五个不合已久了，因为Liam嫉妒Zayn的成功，想方设法要给他使绊子；要么就是Zayn自视甚高，觉得自己比他们几个都要出色；还有其他一百万条愚蠢的、看着让人精疲力尽的谣言。

Liam倒是希望它们之中有一些是真的，这样一切还说的过去；因为说真的，他们两个闹成这样无由无据。

过去几年他们五个的名字鲜少被列在一起，自从解散后，每个人都鲜明地将自己与乐队时期划分开来，而闹出这种占据媒体的大规模闹剧感觉尤其奇怪。Liam以前从未真正置身于一场公众争端中，现在不知道该如何是好。这比Twitter上的一场争吵或者一条来源于知情人士并最终见报的谣言要糟糕得多，因为你现在去搜索“Zayn Malik和Liam Payne闹崩采访”，就能看到那个记录下Liam每一个表情和伤人评论的视频，能看到他绷紧的下巴，冰冷的目光，Zayn皱起的眉毛和长久不退的蹙额表情。

那个采访他只看过一次，就在他结束了和品牌公关部门那场精疲力尽的电话之后。他决定对此不置一词，希望时光飞逝，直到下一次采访他的人不再问起这件事。他也就只能如此希望了。

不过他确实接到了Louis的短信轰炸。

- _你他妈干了什么啊Payno_ _。_

- _现在你那股子苦劲儿被摄像机拍下来播放给全世界了_

Liam翻了个白眼，对于Louis拒绝同情他这件事十足着恼。他在回复之前叹了口气。

- _随便吧，我不想谈这件事。我不在乎了_

过了几秒钟Louis就回复了。

- _这点你已经表现得很明显了_

Liam把手机关了，出门跑步，试图清空自己的思绪。他发现自己忘记带耳机和音乐播放器的时候低咒一声。他试图不去想Zayn，但他让自己分心的小把戏似乎从来不起作用。他在房子附近跑了十四圈——差不多有五英里——等到他浑身冒汗，呼吸困难的时候，他跌坐在自家门口，把脑袋埋进膝盖。

休息片刻后他走进家门，从抽屉里拿出香烟，无视了脑海中嘲讽的音调：一个健康的习惯总要用一个不健康的习惯来搭——然后花一整夜抽了半包，在他的工作室里涂画着歌词，也伴着酒。他录下了在脑海中盘旋了好几天的一段曲调，那调子听起来悲惨，渴求而低沉。他录完之后放了一遍，那首曲调听上去的感觉让他皱起眉头，于是几秒之间他就把录音删掉了。

他在那里坐了很久。他坐在那儿，不知道该拿自己怎么办。

他没给任何人打电话，即使在他感觉到崩溃来临的时刻，他也只是重重地深呼吸，好让眼泪不要掉下来。

***

Liam这一周过得糟糕极了。男孩们录的歌里有一半都不能用，但是这不能怪他们——只不过是Liam突然觉得自己的工作做得烂透了。整张专辑都是一团糟。听上去毫无条理，未经打磨，陈词滥调，要是他们的首专沉了，他们接下来的事业也会随之沉底，Liam知道。这些男孩们值得更优秀的作品。他们那么努力，又那么有天分，他也在努力做出一些特殊的东西给他们，而非只是推出又一支圈钱的男孩乐队。他想证明他可以做出人们想听的东西，他并不蠢；他了解他们的目标听众群，但这并不意味着这些听众值得一丝一毫的亏待。非要说的话，这些听众们值得得到更多。天晓得Liam挣的每一分钱都得感谢那些2010年代的青春期小姑娘们。

Liam的工作很简单，说真的：制作出一张能让他们在业内立足的优秀首专。他不需要忍受他们无休止的排练、媒体训练或是封面摄影，不必数个小时都在换来换去地试造型，不必和声乐教练合作，不用学编舞。Liam只需要制作音乐，然后在录音棚里指导男孩们，努力让他们的事业走上正轨。

然而不知为何，他还是实实在在地把这件事搞砸了。

他有好多年没觉得这么挫败过了。

“哇哦，冷静点。”Andrea出现在他的工作间里。

“我还好，”Liam叹口气，揉了揉脸。他努力放松肩膀，靠进他的椅子里，把眼睛闭了闭。他不知道Andrea是从哪冒出来的，为什么她每次都能正正好出现在他的危机当口，坐在他身边。

“我都能听见你在想什么，我觉得你的脑子要爆炸了，”Andrea深色的眼睛打量着他，“你忙什么呢，Payne？”

“忙着把我搞砸的一切弥补好，”Liam实事求是道，“这些男孩们现在得付出双倍的努力了，毕竟我相当确定现在这些歌就是一堆废物。等到明天他们听到这条新闻的时候，一定会爱死我的。”

“我相信它们没你说的那么糟。”她说。

他叹息着把椅子转过来，面对着Andrea。他看到她眼里的神色，看着她坚硬的外壳软化下来，因为她看出Liam是真的在苦苦挣扎。他决定不与她争论，转而问道：“你来做什么？”

“Carlos说你把手机关了，他怕你是死了，”她朝操作台上面朝下扣着的Liam的手机点了点头，“我说你大概还在工作室，所以为了他能安心一点就过来看看。你真的不该再这么干了。”

Liam摇头：“手机让我分心，我得工作。”

她以一种标准Andrea式的叹息回应，Liam不知道她为什么还来费这个心来关心他。

她算得上他最好的朋友了。

“跟Zayn的事情确实把你打击得不轻，是不是？”

“不是！”Liam条件反射般地反驳道，随后红了脸。他又揉了揉自己的脸，咬住舌头，片刻后才应道，“见鬼了。说实话，我最近都没时间想这件事。”

“你真以为我会信啊？”她挑起眉毛，“我是指，真心实意地相信？”

“听着，”他说，“我在乎这张专辑。我在乎我的工作。我在乎我的朋友们，我的家人，在乎所有重要的事物。一场小小的争论——和一个甚至不在乎我的人的一场争论？这件事并不重要。我也不在乎。”

“嗯哼，”她穿过房间，靠在Liam身边的工作台上。在她开口的时候Liam没有抬眼看他，“他看上去对这件事特别后悔，真心的那种。至少在媒体上是这样。”

“当然了，”Liam说道。他把椅子转向电脑，“他讨每个人的喜欢。他有棒透了的公关团队帮他收拾这堆烂摊子。”

“我是说，我刚开始也是这么想的，但是他看上去很真诚，”她说道。而Liam觉着她诚心挑能激怒他的话来讲。

“他就是个混蛋。”Liam爆发道，然而即便是他自己说出这句话来都觉得疼。这话听上去那么不对劲，但这只是因为他认识Zayn很多年了，知道Zayn远不是这个样子。Zayn内心满溢着友善和温暖，Liam一直爱着这一点——爱他总是坚定地支持、体贴地关照Liam的样子，爱他永远在夸赞、在安慰、在联结着他的样子。

如今事情不再如此了。

他重重地喘着气，而Andrea说道：“你爱他，Liam。”

Liam畏缩了。他肩膀紧绷，开口道：“我恨他。”

“你没有，”她说着，小小地叹了口气，从操作台上倾身来看他，“你想念他，我看得出来。这就是为什么这件事伤你这么深。”

他们之间安静了一分钟，Liam觉得这就是这场对话的结尾了。他累极了。他急需放松——和他最好的朋友出门逛逛，从和Zayn的争吵、专辑以及其他一切带来的压力中解脱出来。他感觉自己一直在被工作分心，从来都找不到空闲时间。或许他们可以点一份泰国菜，看几集科幻剧，毕竟她一直努力想让Liam和她一起看。

Liam叹了口气，正打算把这些建议说出口，这时Andrea开口了：

“是因为他离开了乐队吗？”

他叹息道：“那都是十年前的事了。”

“并不代表到现在就不伤人了啊。”

“我没觉得受伤，”Liam说，“我很好。我很久之前就把这件事克服过去了，好吧？而且那个决定于他而言显然是正确的。只不过——他和以前不一样了吧，我猜，我还觉得他会和以前一样，这是我的错。”

“听我说，”她说，“要是你继续对你自己撒谎，那你会困死在这儿的。你想念他。你想要随时随地都能给他打电话，就好像你能随时联系其他几个人一样。你想和他聊天，像你和其他人聊天那样。你爱他。”

Liam无视了她的话，登进自己的电脑。他忘记了泰国菜和科幻剧集，觉得挫败感又找上门来，“我能回去工作了吗，拜托？”

她叹了口气，Liam知道她放弃了。“我懒得跟你再争论这件事了，Liam。因为我只不过是想帮你。而现如今，你已经把你自己的事情藏得太深太深了。”

他什么也没说，继续假装自己在工作，直到她终于起身离去。

***

“One day, long after you left, I finally realized

you were actually gone. The suddenness.

The spark. Learning a new word for without.”

\- Sierra DeMulder, from “Without” in _Today Means Amen_

“在你离开很久之后，某一天，我终于意识到

这个事实。猝不及防。

突如其来。从此失去有了新的含义。”

\- Sierra DeMulder，“失去”，《Today Means Amen》

“ _Love me now, when I’m gone, love me none_ ,”Liam自顾自地哼着歌，手指抚摸过无数张CD盒，在意识到它们中的一大部分都起了裂纹的时候皱起眉头。他把一张Justin Timberlake的专辑塞进他买的第一张Jay-Z专辑旁边。这些CD里有那么一部分，都快有他年纪的一半大了。

沉迷于整理他过时已久的CD收藏这件事真的只是他深夜坐立难安的时候的一种习惯。他把烟抽光了，而且不管怎么说，他现在也没有抽烟的心情。他倾向于在压力来袭时做这些小心翼翼的整理工作，这能让他过载的情绪稳定一些。

他叹了口气，靠在墙上，坐在地板上伸了伸腿。他看了一眼手表，意识到已经差不多十一点了，他这一天基本什么都没干。

这本该让人丧气，然而他对这种境况已经过于熟悉。男孩们明天就要回录音棚了，他本该做好更充分的准备；他寄希望于Aiden或许能给他看几首新曲子，这样他们就能直接去讨论新歌了，这样Liam也就不会觉得自己这么没用。

他正坐在那儿琢磨Aiden之前发给他的歌的时候，电话响了，是个陌生的号码。他犹豫着，差点就任它挂掉，但最终他还是接了起来。

然而他立刻就恨不得自己没接。

“Hey，Liam？”

Liam的眉头深深地皱起，手指顿在Bruno Mars的专辑上。他无论在哪儿都能认出这个声音来。他咽了咽，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

他的心仿佛跳到了嗓子眼，立刻就想问对方哪儿来的这个号码，但转念一想，肯定是另外几个男孩把号码给了他，很有可能是他妈的Louis，毕竟他一副再也忍不了Liam这堆破事的样子。这让他一股无名火起，因为Zayn给他打电话了，因为他是这个地球上他最不想讲话的人，然而不知为何，Liam仍旧想知道对方想对他说什么。Liam对此不知所措。

Liam不知道自己在干什么。

“Hello？你还在吗？”

他合上眼睛，CD盒掉在地上，而他倚向墙壁。他再次叹了口气，感觉到一股压力在眼睑之后积聚起来。他一点都没准备好迎接这场对话。

“嗯，我在。”他说道，用手把头发捋到脑后，随后攥成拳头垂向地板。

“好。”Zayn说着，Liam听见他吸了口气，“对不起，我是说——我知道现在很晚了，我——我知道你很忙，估计也不想和我说话，但是我希望你能听我说。”

他睁开眼睛，挠了挠自己的胡子，“好吧。”他应道，有些迟疑，但也好奇对方会说些什么。

“听我说，我——不太擅长这方面的事。”Zayn说，“但是我必须要和你谈谈，这件事困扰了我——挺久了，大概吧。”

“怎么了？”尽管太阳穴砰砰直跳，Liam仍旧问道。他试图截流住自己奔腾的思绪，好听清楚Zayn想和他说什么。

电话的另一端传来一声叹息，随后是一阵沉默，对方清了清嗓子。

“我们能不能，嗯，”Zayn开口，又顿住了，“能不能定个时间见个面聊聊？”

Liam迟疑着，“呃，”他慢慢说道。

“我知道我现在算不上你最喜欢的人，”Zayn说，“因为我的所作所为对你来讲并不公平，但我——我想正式道个歉。把这件事解决，可以吗？”

“好。”Liam发现自己如此回应。他咬住了自己的舌头。他说出这句话来的时候甚至都没有思考。

“好？”Zayn确认，Liam敢发誓对方正在微笑。

他顿了顿，捡起之前掉在地上的CD，塞进架子里。他咬住自己的嘴唇，最终屈服了，“要是你想的话。”

“你什么时候有空？”Zayn问道。再次见到Zayn，和他好好地谈一谈——这件事让Liam感到一阵严重的不安，紧张和焦虑。他不知道如何是好。

他们最终定在周三上午。或许Liam给他的回应都太过简短了：他的回复都是几个词了事，大部分是因为他不信任自己多说。一股隐隐的头痛在他的头骨之下渐渐加强，或许这件事让他紧张的程度超出了预期。

他多希望他能像自己表现出来的那样不在乎。

接下来几天，焦虑在他的腹中逐渐积聚，让他差一点点就把这次会面取消了，或者直接放Zayn鸽子算了。Liam忽略掉了和Andrea谈谈的选项，这让这件事变本加厉地环绕着他的脑海。他又不欠Zayn什么。他提醒自己，大部分主动权还是在他手上。他可以直接爽约，继续自己的生活，留Zayn愧疚终生。要是Liam不想这么做，他完全可以不去。

但他最终还是去了。他晚到了二十分钟，不是故意的，但他还是到了，Zayn一看见他就站起来。

“Hey。”Zayn露出一个紧张的微笑。他大概是觉得Liam不会出现了。Liam舔了舔嘴唇，没有笑，只是点了点头。

这里是个安静私密的早午餐店，Zayn说是他朋友开的，和他保证不会有人打扰。但Liam心里有那么一点希望有人过来打扰他们，这样他就可以从这件事中脱身，或者至少有一点拿来分心的事情。

“Hello，”Liam坐在自己的位置上，回应慢了几拍，“最近怎么样？”

“还好，还不错，”Zayn舔了舔嘴唇，笑容落下去，“你呢？”

“还行吧。”Liam说道。他低头看菜单，希望自己的胃别再扑腾了。

有那么几分钟，Zayn什么都没说，而Liam抓住机会思考着。说真的，Liam也没指望Zayn做太多，或许只要一句浮于表面的道歉，以及他为什么表现得这么混蛋的解释就好。Liam不知道为什么自己不愿意去看Zayn的眼睛，为什么他抓着菜单的手指如此僵硬，为什么他比起开口发问更愿意闭口不言。

在Zayn开口的时候，Liam能感觉到对方的目光集中在他身上：“这儿的煎蛋卷很好吃。”

Liam点点头，没有移开目光。一位服务员短暂地打断他们，把他们点的饮料订单拿走了。

在此之后一切安静，Liam挠了挠胡茬，盯着手里的菜单看，就好像那上边写的是某种需要他翻译的古代语言似的。他能感觉到Zayn在盯着他看。他没有移开目光，膝盖在桌子底下不安地弹动，昭示着他的焦虑。他停不下来。他狠狠地咬住嘴唇。

Liam不知道他为什么赴约。他对自己做这一切的原因毫无头绪。

服务生给他们上了饮料，又等了几分钟，等他们把菜点好。Liam一点也不饿，即使是今天早上为了压制这股烦躁跑了十英里之后仍旧不觉得饿。

那半包烟也没能解决他的问题，他回想道，轻轻地摇了摇头。

那些烟甚至不是他常抽的牌子。

“好吧，”Zayn片刻之后说道，“要是你愿意的话，我就直接说了。”

Liam没有接茬，即使对方的直率让他觉得惊讶。他伸出舌头来舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

“我想和你道歉。”Zayn说道，又顿住了，“为了很多事情，但主要是因为我表现得太混蛋了，在那次颁奖典礼上就那么把你丢下——我，大概我是觉得害怕。”

“害怕什么？”Liam脱口而出。

“害怕你。”Zayn开口，“我是说——我猜，我觉得我们越成长，分隔得就越远，我不知道该怎么和你交流，所以就根本没有尝试沟通。我害怕你不想再把我当朋友了，不管怎么说吧，毕竟现在和以前不一样了。”

Liam仍旧盯着菜单看，但Zayn的话逐渐模糊在一起。他皱了皱眉头，不确定是不是应该开口。

“我想补偿你，不管用什么方式吧，”Zayn继续道，“我就是觉得——现在这样说不通，我们以前那么了解彼此。就好像，当然现在一切都不同了，但我觉得我们没必要讨厌对方。”

Liam咬紧了下颌，轻轻点了点头。他还是不想说话。他垂下目光，但没再看菜单了。

“要是你愿意，我们可以谈谈这件事，”Zayn说，“但也不一定必须要谈。我们可以——这么说，我知道我自己搞砸了，我想让事情有所起色，我会尽最大的努力去弥补，好吗？对不起。”

随后是一阵长长的沉默，Liam知道他本该在这个空当里接上一句宽恕。然而他仍旧皱着眉头。他还是没办法对上Zayn的眼睛，也不知道该如何解释这基本上就是他需要的全部了：Zayn祈求他的原谅这件事就足够了。但它突如其来，Liam不知道该作何反应。

或许是因为他觉得自己也有责任。也许是因为他清楚自己可以变成一个多么固执的混蛋，他没努力让事情变得好一些，这些年他把对方推得越来越远。

他想念Zayn，他那么想念他，当他感觉到他不能把对方留在身边——至少不是以他想要的那种方式——的时候，他把对方完完全全地推开了。

这让他们来到这种境地，两人之间只隔着几英尺，却又生分得要命。Liam想念他，他不知道这么多年过去，他们两个还能不能回到过去，但他至少能学学怎么才能别让这一切都染上见鬼的苦涩的味道。

这比Liam想象中还要难，他本来以为自己已经做好最坏的准备了。他甚至有点想与Zayn争论，想挖掘出问题最根源的部分，直面它。

但他没有争论。大半原因是他累了。

“好。”Liam说道。他没有抬起眼睛，但他能听见Zayn舒了一口气。

服务员过来拿他们的点单，Liam露出刻意的温柔微笑，递过自己的菜单，谢过服务生。随后他交叉起双手，没了眼前的菜单分心，他觉得坐立不安。

他的膝盖仍旧在桌下弹动，他盯着桌布，目光在餐厅里环视了一圈，盯着他们头顶的吊灯看了一眼，终于看向Zayn。

Zayn在直白地盯着他看，他看上去那么诚实。这让Liam想要全然屈服。他想和Zayn一起大笑，想和他交换这么多年生活的点滴，想和他共度快乐的时光。但同时他也觉得痛苦，原因多种多样，他的上一个治疗师告诉他，他爱上了过去。或许治疗师说的是对的，或许这就是为什么他点了点头，因为现在的Zayn肯定与他过去所知的那个Zayn没有那么大的差别，那时候的Zayn总是对他敞开心扉，他总是对他那么好。

他确实看上去十分抱歉，Liam思量道。与此同时，他也觉得要是他想尝试过得开心一点，那他总该努力去消除生命中的负面压力源。

“好吧——”Liam清了清嗓子，“我也不想再吵架了。”

Zayn极轻微地勾了勾嘴角，“我从来没喜欢过和你吵架的日子。”

这让Liam闭上眼睛，回想起他们多年前的那些争吵，那些轻微的争吵总是以旅馆房间里相拥作结，而更严重的那些让Zayn登上半夜的航班，在他自己和男孩们拉开数千英里，连带着那些无法以英里计数的距离。

他犹豫了片刻，随后点点头。“是啊，”Liam说道，他不想一下子就讨论起他们的过去，事实上，他什么也不想提，“就让我们——把那些留在身后好了。”

他现下做出了决断，他应该在更广泛的层面上也开始下定决心了。

向 _前_ 看。他都这个年纪了，应该学会这一点了。

“好吧，”Zayn点点头，他看上去放松得难以置信。Liam仍旧不怎么适应和Zayn目光接触，他咬着自己的指甲，“我还是想做出弥补。你受伤了，我——”

“别。”Liam摇摇头打断了他，“我是说，你就——别操心这件事了。说实话，伙计，我最近要处理的事情太多了，我——如果我们能就此解决这件事，那就再好不过了。”

Zayn看上去稍微有些不确定，“如果你愿意的话。”

“当然。”Liam露出一个微笑，尽管笑意未及眼底。他的目光与Zayn对上片刻，随后补上一句，“和我说说你最近的生活吧。你妈妈最近怎么样，姐妹们呢？”

即使他不太擅长应付这场对话带来的紧张感，Liam仍旧擅长这些礼貌的客套，谢天谢地。Liam的问题让Zayn开心了一点，他开始讲Safaa的事情，讲她现在上大学了（这让Liam觉得自己真的老了，甚至 _心里发慌_ ），讲Waliyha出嫁了，Zayn一开始总是看那男人不顺眼，现在好了一些，而Liam没有怎么说话，只不过问出更多的问题来，用以逃避开口。

实话说，感觉还好。即使情况变化诸多，Zayn现在仍旧过得开心，家里人也一切顺利，知道这一点总是好事。没有什么是永恒不变的，Liam思量道，即便他有时总是把自己困在回忆中。这也没关系。只不过要记得向前看。

***

“快点，Payno，”Louis不耐烦地用脚点着地板，好像在过去的整整十五年里，Liam不是那个回回都得催他出门的人似的。

“我找不到我那块见鬼的表了，”Liam拎起一件莫名其妙跑到床头柜上的T恤衫，翻找着。

“那儿的人已经对你有钱这件事心知肚明啦，”Louis说道，装模作样地抬起手腕，瞄了一眼他自己那些昂贵的装饰品，“你又不需要讨谁的欢心，赶紧出发了。”

“你就他妈再给我一分钟，”Liam用一只手梳过头发，把他之前精心打理的发型都梳乱了。他知道Andrea一定把那块表收起来了，但他记不清是收在哪儿了。他转向自己的抽屉，拉开最上边那一层，在袜子和内衣之间翻来找去。

他看见那包烟的时候顿了片刻，在犹豫了一两秒之后，便把它塞进口袋。

“你的表不止一块吧，是不是？”Louis在门廊叫道，眼睛盯着手机，“就戴那块银的劳力士得了。”

Liam摇了摇头，但他已经找烦了，于是在另一个首饰盒里找出了他那块银色的劳力士表。

他正穿鞋的时候，Louis的手机响了。

“对，我们已经在路上了，嗯，”Louis说，“Payno害得我们迟到了。又一次，对吧，我也说呢。”

这样的争论由来已久，毕竟，说真的，Liam几乎在任何事情上都没迟到过。但就只有这一回，他破天荒地把自己的表搞丢了的这么一回，然后所有的责任就都推到他身上了，他就该为拖累所有人感到愧疚了。他本该和Louis吵一吵的，但他实在是太累，懒得去争了。

他们到达Niall的订婚聚会的时候也没有迟到得太过分，虽然交通堵得一团糟。他们一进门，Jack就搂住了Liam的腿。

“Liam叔叔！Liam叔叔！”

Liam微笑起来，自然地把他抱起来。Liam有好几周没有见过Jack了，以前他总是每隔几天就要和小家伙见见面。这让他觉得Jack的个头窜了一英寸。

“Freddie和你妈妈呢？”Liam问道，但他抬起头来的时候，Louis已经走了过去，把胳膊环在妻子的腰上，吻了吻她的脸颊。Freddie站在她旁边，看上去无聊得要命，但他那身小小的、整洁的礼服衬衫仍然衬得他人很精神。他的头发长了不少，刘海落在眼睛旁边，Louis伸手过去揪他的刘海玩，就为了逗他生气。

“我想回家了，”Jack说道。Liam看向他，皱起眉头，Jack看上去有点不舒服，正流着鼻涕。

Liam马上用手背贴了贴Jack的额头，一点也不热。“我觉得你是有点过敏了，宝贝。又到了每年的过敏季了。”

Jack把脑袋靠在Liam肩膀上，反正他这个样子，Liam也没想着放他下来。他在Niall的起居室里转了几分钟，怀里抱着他撅着小嘴的教子，和他的老朋友以及Niall的家里人打了个招呼。他看见Niall和他的未婚妻，Alicia，正站在房间的另一头。他抬手和他们打了个招呼，两人正在和另一对年岁较长的夫妇说话。

反正Liam见Niall的机会比这些人多，他之后再过去聊天也一样。但Jack趴在Liam肩膀上打了个喷嚏，直到这时Liam才打定主意要去卫生间一趟。

“不好意思，”Jack可怜兮兮道，“恶。”

“没关系，Jack，你也不是故意的。”Liam皱起眉头。和Jack以及Freddie相处这么久以来，他已经对小孩子们搞出来的大部分恶心产物免疫了。他车里常备一箱婴儿纸巾和消毒剂可都是有原因的。

他设法挤过走廊，到了卫生间，把Jack放在洗漱台上，给他抽了一张Kleenex面巾纸。他让Jack擤了擤鼻涕，小孩子弄出来的声响让他做了个鬼脸，随后把纸巾扔到垃圾桶里。Jack揉了揉自己通红的鼻尖，Liam把他抱下来，帮他打开水龙头，好让他洗洗自己的小爪子。

Jack花了好长时间洗手，他玩肥皂泡玩得不亦乐乎，一会儿又把自己的手伸到温热的水流底下。Liam借此机会努力把自己的衬衫修整到了能见人的地步。直到Jack开始弄湿自己的袖子，Liam才把水龙头关掉，帮他把手擦干。

“我去问问你妈妈有没有带过敏药之类的，好吗？”Liam说道，Jack点点头，看上去仍然有点噘着嘴的赌气样子。“鼻子堵了的时候总是玩不尽兴，我懂。”

Jack什么都没说，这就不寻常了，毕竟大部分时间里他话多的很。Liam拍拍他的脑袋，拉住他的手走出卫生间，但半路停了下来。

“噢，Hey。”

Zayn脸上的微笑让他看上去帅气逼人，他把头发往后梳去，穿着黑色的衬衫，看上去就像Vogue的封面模特。

而不知为何，Liam仿佛觉得自己看见了一个幽灵。他啪地合上嘴巴，尽力回以微笑，点点头。“Hey，我不知道你今天也会过来。”他皱了皱眉，觉得自己的话有点不礼貌。

Zayn只是简单地点点头，看上去没放在心上。“嗯，我最近要在英国呆一小段时间。觉得应该过来打声招呼，给Niall一个惊喜，毕竟他以为我赶不过来了。”

这时Jack挣开他的手，Liam转过头，正好看到他沿着走廊跑开。他差点就要把Jack叫回来了，但他随后看到Emily正在前面张开双手等着他，便没做声。他咽了咽，突然之间感到有些重心不稳。

Liam舔了舔嘴唇，扭回头看Zayn。“呃，是啊，你显然是蛮忙的。很高兴能再见到你。”

Zayn一直在微笑，即便Liam仍旧对他的存在感到十足不适。“你之前说过，你自己也挺忙的，是不是？给现如今几乎每一个值得认可的歌手做幕后制作？”

“嗯，我干得还凑合吧。”Liam谦逊道。不知为何，和Zayn谈起他的工作让他觉得有点紧张。他把话题转移开了。“呃，Jack之前不太舒服，我本来打算去问问Emily——”

“哦对，他过敏蛮严重的，是不是？”

Liam皱起眉头。他差点想问你怎么知道的，不过随后就意识到Louis和Zayn最近一直有交流。数年前，Louis花了好久才转过这个弯来，但一等到他俩和好，他们就好像什么都没发生过似的。

他不知道为什么觉得烦，也不知道为什么他会对教子的健康信息有这样过度保护的倾向。

他明明和Zayn和好了。他俩已经没事了，起码话是这么说的。他俩都能在Niall的订婚聚会上，站在走廊上闲聊了。

“是啊。”他咬着嘴唇，想隐藏起自己的表情，“那——我们回头见吧。”

Liam没再说什么，沿着走廊离开了。他不明白为什么他会这么焦虑。他不知道为什么和Zayn见面会让他这么痛苦、不确定、不舒服。毕竟事情都已经解决了，起码是大部分吧。

他猜大概是因为，人们经过多年的疏远和寥寥几次带有敌意的沟通之后，不可能一下子就回归到一段友情之中去。如此说来，他觉得自己现在一点也不了解Zayn也是情有可原。

他找到了Emily，她谢过Liam对Jack的照顾，之后从随身包里翻出一些过敏药。那个包就好像魔法保姆的包似的，总能拿出一些急需的东西。

那天晚些时候，在晚宴开始之前，这对订婚的新人发表了一段演讲，感谢大家今晚能够过来庆祝，并公布了他们的婚礼日期，从今天起十个月倒计时。从Liam认识Niall以来，这是他看上去最最开心的一次，在他的演讲完毕之后，Alicia对着他的耳朵说了句什么，让他涨红了脸。

看着朋友们找到真爱，构建家庭，构筑起自己的事业，在这个世界上找到属于自己的一隅并安定下来，这让Liam感到骄傲。但这一晚也提醒了他，最近自己的生活有多么糟。Liam看着Alicia手指上闪闪发亮的钻戒，看着他们羞涩的微笑，感觉心里沉甸甸的。不是说他在嫉妒，不是因为他从前也拥有过这些；反而更像一种失望，一种埋进他骨子里的、挥之不去的失败感，自从离婚那件事了结之后，这还是他第一回再次体会到这种感觉。

他曾经有过类似的机会。他知道这话说起来老生常谈，但他情不自禁地要去想，或许他找到自己命定之人的机会已经过去了；他浪费了大好时光，错过了青春年华。

Liam试图以一杯又一杯的酒和与陌生人的攀谈来压下胸中块垒。说到底，今晚他并不是主角，而他已经在这艘日渐沉没的悔过之舟里枯坐太久。他知道这些思绪最终会归结于何处：盘旋直入无尽的沮丧与太多太多空威士忌瓶子中去。他总得学会把控住自己。

但与他成熟起来、好好地理清情绪这种打算大不相符的是，他一晚上都在故意躲着Zayn。不幸的是，Zayn花了大半时间和Louis交谈，而除了Niall之外，在场的所有人里他认识的人屈指可数，Louis正是其中一个。这意味着Liam大部分时间都跟着Mark四处逛，聊着高尔夫和另外一些他一点也不在乎的话题，看着Jack和Freddie在房间另一头和Zayn互动，搞不清楚自己怎么会保护心爆棚，毕竟Zayn大概是他认识的人里和小孩最亲近的了。

Zayn在和Freddie聊天，Freddie一副生龙活虎的样子，而Zayn的目光明亮温暖。Liam咽了咽。这是他今晚第一次看见这个十岁的小孩子抛开自己无聊的神色，Louis看着他们两个，笑得弯起眼睛。Liam一口气喝干了杯子里的酒，迈步去找Niall。

Niall正在餐厅里和Theo聊天。Theo现在已经在上中学，光是看着他就让Liam觉得自己老了。Theo现在和Niall越长越像，简直让人害怕：他们脸颊上的红晕，坏笑时弯起的嘴角，深蓝色的眼睛。

Liam走近他们，Niall立刻转过来抱住了他。

“谢谢你过来，兄弟，这对我意义重大。”Niall对着他的耳朵说道。Liam吻了吻他的太阳穴，退开了，Niall的微笑让他也笑起来。

“当然，”Liam说，“我总得和Willie商量商量怎么给你办一个酷毙的单身派对吧，想知道他有什么点子呢。”

Niall的眼睛亮起来。“他一直和我说在计划了，但是什么都不跟我讲。不知道他在打算什么。”

“总不可能比我那个派对更糟了。”Liam说，“那回是Louis和Andy俩人密谋，等我醒过来的时候还以为自己穿越到《宿醉》的片场去了。”

Niall为此笑了整整一分钟，Liam也微笑起来，尽管当时他确实被吓得不轻。他真的、真的早该预料到的。

“不过说实话，我只想快进，你懂我意思吗？”Niall说着，拍了拍Theo的后背，让他去和Bobby聊天。“我不想再烦婚礼计划的事了。要是她愿意，我更想此时此地就结婚。”

“婚礼计划是有点烦人，有时候吧，”Liam承认道，回想着自己的经历和大部分朋友们的经验，“但最终你还是会开开心心的，因为那天确实会成为特别的一天。即便之前看来，那些蛋糕裱花之类的细节总是无关紧要。”

“是啊，”Niall说，“谢了，兄弟，再次谢谢你。我是说，谢谢你能来。”

Liam眨眨眼，点了点头，“当然了。我怎么可能会错过呢？”

“我是说，”Niall低头往自己的鞋子瞟了一眼，随后对上Liam的眼睛，他的表情严肃了一些。“我知道你最近不好过，过去这几年都是这样。但是无论如何，你永远是一位忠实的朋友，我还是可以一直依靠你，你知道吧？”

Liam笑了笑，尽管Niall的话让他喉咙发梗，“是啊，最近不太容易。但是——我真为你骄傲，伙计。你现在那么幸福。”

“你也会的，”Niall坚持道，直到Niall继续说下去，Liam才意识到自己在摇头，“听我说，你会的。你会没事的，Payno。”

今晚是Niall的大日子，Liam真的、真的不想在这时候哭诉自己的烦恼，所以他把眼泪眨回去，把Niall拖进另一个拥抱，沉浸在对方的怀抱中。“爱你。”Liam说。

“也爱你。”Niall说。

“行了行了，小伙子们，轮到我抱Niall了，”Liam松开怀抱，看见Louis走进了房间，Zayn两手揣兜跟在后边。他仍旧挂着那副傻兮兮的笑容，挠了挠后颈，在Louis把Niall从地面上抱起来的时候笑出声。

Zayn开口的时候，Liam避开了他的目光，“我不敢相信Harry没能赶回来，我们差点就凑齐了。”

“那个小混蛋，”Louis说，“忙着在美国倒腾他见鬼的时尚生产线呢。”

“但是他干的很不错啊，”Niall说，“东西是奇怪了点吧，但是那可是Harry啊。”

“谁说不是呢。”Louis同意道，笑起来，对上Liam的眼睛。Liam咳嗽一声，立刻转开目光。

这么多年来，终于能和他的三个前队友共聚一室，这件事本来该给他带来安全感，然而如今他只觉得反胃。他拽了拽衬衫，打算找个借口开溜，“我要去见一见——”

“不，Liam，”Louis拽住他的手肘，但感觉就好像捏住了Liam的后颈皮，“我刚还在和Zayn说你签下的那个男孩乐队。他觉得酷毙了，你们俩可以聊聊。”

“你说什么？”Liam一下闭住了嘴。

“他们棒极了！”Niall对Zayn说，“让我想起我们年轻的时候，伙计，我和你讲，有一个就和迷你Payno似的——”

“Aiden，”Liam仍旧不想看Zayn的眼睛，“我想你说的是Aiden。”

“对，Aiden！”Niall说，“他就和Payno当年似的，又安静又严肃，其他人用尽全身解数想把他拉下水*。”

（*the other boys are desperate to corrupt him）

“听着可真是一点都不耳熟，”Zayn笑道，Liam能感觉到他的视线，但他的目光继续在房间里游移，想找到什么让他分心的东西，想从这场对话里脱身。

“不管怎么说吧，”Louis说，“Liam最近在录音棚里的日子一直不好过。那张专辑里得有一半的歌都被他弃了。”

Liam深深地叹了口气，向上天祈祷无论如何赶快让他从此时此刻脱身，任何方法都无所谓。

“很遗憾听到这个消息，”Zayn说道，“首专总是最艰难的。”

“也还行吧，”Liam摇摇头，盯着地面，“总要有试探，总要有错误。他们还年轻，你懂我的意思。”

“不，我说真的，”Louis坚持道，“他根本找不着方向，抱怨了好几个星期了，但是又不让我帮忙。”

“我才没有，”Liam真希望Louis知道什么时候该闭嘴，“只不过是——我能应付，没关系。”

“你卡在什么地方了？”Zayn问，“比如，每个人的音域都定下来了吗？他们知道自己想成为什么风格的团吗？”

“都定了，”Liam挤出一句，“没什么大事，我能解决的。只不过是压力太大了，就这样。别听他们瞎说。”

Louis凑过去用手肘撞了撞Zayn，“Liam，你应该让Zayn过去帮你听听你的带子。怎么样？”

“不，不——没必要，”Liam立刻回道，他这辈子从来没像现在这样想从一场对话中逃掉，“我真的——Zayn很忙的。”

“我愿意过去的。”Zayn小小地点了点头，“我是说，如果你同意的话，Liam。”

“我——”Liam开口，但他有些当机，找不到什么借口来拒绝对方的帮助，但他不能——他不知道自己能不能处理好这一切。“现在真的不是什么好时机，不过，呃——也行吧。”

Niall，上帝保佑他，一定是看出了Liam的困窘，于是把对话引向了他自己的作品，聊起他自己写的歌。Louis看上去不情不愿地跟上了话题，但很快就讲起了他自己的故事。而Liam一直盯着窗外，漫不经心、兴致缺缺地站在三个男孩身旁，他曾经总是那么喜欢和他们相处，他以前从来不会质疑自己的能力，也从不会以这种方式关闭心房。

几分钟之后，大家就都散了。Jack拽走了Louis，Niall去照顾其他的宾客，Liam走出屋门去抽了根烟，这样他就不必听Zayn如何假装对他的作品感兴趣了。

他知道他是有点刻薄，但是多年以来没有交流过的人，突然又想加入到Liam的生活中来，这让他不知所措，让他有一点动摇，即便Liam正在学着把控这类事情。

他本来以为Zayn的所作所为只不过是为了平息争端罢了，而不是——不是真的想与他友善相处。

Liam又闲逛了一个钟头，随后找到Niall，再次紧紧拥抱了他，之后朝Alicia笑了笑，也抱了抱她。之后，他去找Jack和Freddie，打算亲亲他们，与他们告别。

他找到Jack的时候，对方正坐在Zayn的腿上。Zayn正在挠他的身侧——那是他最怕痒的地方，Jack为此大笑不止。Liam双手插兜走过去，教子的笑声让他也情不自禁地露出微笑。

“小傻子，”Zayn微笑地看着Jack笑到把自己团成一个球。他暂停了片刻，等到Jack试图坐好的时候，就又重新开始挠，Jack的尖叫声顿时上了一个层次。

“你这是折磨他呢，”Liam的脸上挂着一丝笑意。Zayn抬起头，好像没注意到Liam刚刚在场。他的表情立刻温柔起来——脸颊圆润，双眼发亮。

Liam咽了咽，移开了目光。Zayn答道：“他不乖。”Zayn仍旧把Jack牢牢地抱住，但没再挠他痒痒了，“他叫我便便头来着。”

“Jack！”Liam责备道，大半是装装样子。Jack睁大眼睛看他的时候，他总是没办法板起脸来。Jack一定以为这次事情闹大了，毕竟Liam很少训他，一般来讲，Liam一看见他那双蓝蓝的大眼睛就把怒气抛到九霄云外了，“骂人是绝对不行的。我本来想解救你的，但是现在我觉着你应该被好好地挠一挠。”

“不要啊啊啊啊啊，”Jack哀怨道，声音里已经有了笑音。

Zayn庄重地点点头，随后再次抓住他的身侧。Liam看着他们，自己也笑了起来。

Liam感觉到Louis的目光，抬头看去，对方露出一副罕见的得意表情。他皱起眉头，不知道Louis在想什么，而对方挑起一边眉毛，耸了耸肩，扭回头继续去和Emily讲话了。

“饶了我吧！”Jack在Zyan的怀抱里挣扎求饶道。

“告诉Zayn他才不是便便头，”Liam指示道，对上了Zayn的视线。他朝他眨了眨眼，收获了Zayn一个大大的微笑。

“Zayn不是便便头！”Jack叫道，“不是便便头，好了吧？拜托，求你了。”他乞求道。

于是Zayn松开了他，Jack几秒之间就冲过房间，藏在他爸爸身后，偷瞄着房间另一头的这两个人。

Liam和Zayn都笑起来，被这个狡猾的四岁小孩传染性极强的笑声迷住了。Louis又瞥了他们一眼，把手放在Jack头顶上，朝他们眨了眨眼。

“这个小孩啊。”Zayn摇摇头。

“可不是嘛。”Liam清清喉咙。那份尴尬很快又蔓延开来，就好像它一直没有消散似的。Liam试图把它驱赶走，他字面意义上地摆了摆脑袋。“再见，Freddie！再见，Jack！”Liam叫道。Freddie挥了挥手，Jack仍旧躲在父亲身后，一脸谨慎，但也向他们挥手作别。

“你要走了？”

Liam扭过头，看着Zayn站起身来。他必须有意识地阻止自己后退一步，阻止自己再竖起一道高墙。他沉默片刻，开口道：“嗯，明天要早起。”

“录音棚的日常，”Zayn了然，“运营自己的唱片公司感觉如何？”

“棒极了。”Liam脱口而出。他对上Zayn的目光的时候稍微有点脸红，对方正稳稳地盯着他，就好像他在努力伸出手，想要和他建立联系。Liam能够感觉到。他不知道为什么以前自己会如此坚决地想把对方关在外面。“我是真的——我喜欢这样的生活，虽然有的时候也觉得头疼。不过我再也找不到更想做的事业了，你懂吧？”

“嗯，”Zayn点点头，“我一直觉得你会干这一行。”

Liam轻轻笑了，再开口的时候就感觉没那么犹豫不定：“是啊，我觉得我干得还不错。”

“不过如果你真的愿意的话，”Zayn说，“就像我之前说的那样——我很乐意过去一趟，了解一下你的曲子。”

Liam喉咙发紧，他垂下目光。

“你肯定很忙的。”Liam说道，即使他知道Zayn的确才华横溢。最近，他不怎么会回想起以前和Zayn一起写歌的时候了，也不再想起清晨时分在巡演巴士里录的小样：那些音轨里只有Zayn和Liam交替的和声，只有Liam的beatbox垫着Zayn的阿卡贝拉，只有他一边唱一边现编的歌词。那些歌和1D当年的歌大相径庭，反而更像Zayn这些年来会唱的歌。他从不去回想这些。

Liam发誓他在Zayn几年前的歌里听到过某一段熟悉的旋律；他还记得多年之前自己在键盘上编织出和弦，随着节奏点着脑袋；而Zayn唱出的歌词完全把他震住了：那些词句太过惊艳，完全不像即兴创作出来的。那是一首动人的旋律，Zayn的声音从假声顺滑地落下，在低音域中沉淀下来。那是Liam最喜欢的曲子之一。

即使他确定自己还清楚地记得这首曲子，他也从来没说过什么。

“不，我有空闲。”Zayn的声音把Liam从思绪中拉回来。“我是说，如果你OK的话。我觉得会很有趣的。”

Liam对上他的目光，里边的真诚让他再也想不起什么借口。

“好吧，好。”Liam终于屈服了，他说服自己，这只是因为他的确急需帮助，他大概正需要另一双耳朵帮他听一听。

Zayn的表情只能用喜不自禁来形容；他现如今的笑容多了不少，Liam注意到，对方的笑意如此轻松自如，让人很难不去回以笑容。Liam的胸口再次沉重下去。

****

最后他们把时间安排在两个星期后的周一，Zayn有空的时候。在此之前，Liam给自己做足了心理建设，意识到自己将要与Zayn共处一段长长的时间，要和他聊上几个钟头，要和他讨论自己的工作。

他们以前又不是没这么干过，他试图理智地说服自己。多年之前，在乐队的时候。那些日子回想起来还并不完全陌生。

他确实需要帮助。男孩们的经纪公司周末的时候来给他施了一点压，让他把乐队的精力集中起来。这样的压力已经消耗了他好几周、甚至好几个月了。而Zayn才华横溢，他拿过的奖怕是比Liam知道的都多。他任何形式的帮助，从随意的评论到声线的修饰，都一定能帮得上忙，Liam心知肚明。

这次Liam去和Andrea谈了谈。他完整地解释了过去几星期的事情，她也向他保证这很可能是件好事，毕竟他看上去不再那么痛苦，也能把冲突化解至此。她看上去为他骄傲，拍了拍他的脸颊，祝他好运，随后在这个周日的晚上走出Liam的起居室，去和Lydia消磨时光。

Liam也后知后觉地意识到，他大概没提前让小伙子们做好心理准备，告诉他们Zayn要过来。Liam没意识到自己邀请到工作室来的是一个国际巨星，直到他看见层层聚集起来的狗仔（这时候Zayn甚至还没到呢）。

他更没意识到的是，对于Zayn要过来帮忙这件事，他该提前给四个小男孩一个预警的。他们刚刚入行，还在会崇拜他旗下的其他艺人明星的阶段。

不过公平起见，Liam自己的神经都被这件事折磨得不轻，根本没空去注意别人。他要担心自己的想法和感情，担心他们是不是已经失去了默契，不可能再合作完成任何任务了，担心他们是不是最终会毫无进展，担心这件事最终仍旧以浪费时间告终。

Liam已经基本不知道该怎么和他聊天了。

他竭尽全力缓解紧张的气氛，即便再不自然也要微笑，表现得他小心翼翼和Zayn拉开的距离是不经意而为之；他嘘声阻止了男孩们紧张的窃窃私语。男孩们过了好久才冷静下来，真正开始准备唱歌。但当Liam已经有一点不耐烦的时候，Zayn仍旧微笑着。

等他们开始工作的时候，Liam有点困惑这一天到底是怎么开始的。

一直以来，Zayn都带给人一种自信感，这种感觉深埋在他的肩膀之下、嘴角的曲线之中。Liam从遇见他开始，就一直羡慕他有这样的能力。Liam自认不算笨拙，而且显然比十六岁的时候更有自信，但Zayn总之能轻而易举地让自己的眼神和撅起的嘴唇都显得魅力四射。他看上去从不需要其他人的肯定。

现下，这种特质被放大了。他的话语更为坚定、流畅，询问着有关音乐的问题，用自己的想法和意见来填补尴尬的沉默。这让人着迷。事实上，整个过程中Liam基本没说话，基本上是无心地让Zayn接管了整个录音过程。

不过他从各个角度而言都一点也不粗鲁。他询问Liam对特定问题的见解，问他们之前是否尝试过某种录音方式。他眼里带着疑问看向Liam，在Liam回应时总是露出温柔的笑意来。他对男孩们很是贴心，事实上，贴心得令人发指，比Liam大半时间里对待他们的方式还要友好得多。

Liam之前那些野蛮生长的、刻薄又丑陋的想法很快就消散得无影无踪，他第一次开始觉得他大约是看错了Zayn。

男孩们今天的录音效率是这几周来最高的一次，而Liam感到一种奇特的满足感，那种唯有看到一张专辑真正开始成型的时候才会有的感觉：从一种愿望、一个概念逐渐转变为切实的作品，一种几乎有形的实在感。

而Liam今天微笑的次数，比他最近加起来都要多。

“他们真的很不错。”在录音接近尾声，男孩们准备离开的时候，Zayn说道。Liam正在收拾歌词纸和乐谱，之后瞄了一眼手机。他能感觉到Zayn的目光集中在他身上。

“确实。”Liam同意道，甚至没去掩饰自己荒谬的骄傲之情。他真诚地笑道，“谢谢你今天的帮助。真的——你棒极了。非常感谢。”

“嗯，”Zayn看上去有一点心不在焉，好像他脑袋里正想着其他什么事。他垂下眼睛，在Liam收拾着东西、把笔记本收进包里的时候，也没有从椅子上站起来的意思。

“他们一开始是有点精力不集中，不好意思，”Liam差点笑出声，“还在崇拜明星的那个阶段吧，我觉得。他们还算是行业新人呢，对吧？”

“我——”Zayn开口道，Liam对着他眨眨眼。他没看Liam，而Liam感受到对面那具瘦长而结实的身体里积聚起熟悉的紧张感，“我们能——能谈谈吗？”

Liam犹豫片刻。他小心地咽了咽，稍稍绷紧肩膀，“怎么了？”

“我只是想解释一下，呃，”Zayn挠了挠自己的手背，“我到底来这儿干什么。”

“好。”Liam嗓子有些发干，他咽了咽，没去看Zayn。

“我不想骗你，不过我，”Zayn说道，“我确实是真心想要帮忙。”

“当然了，”Liam说道，当他抬起头来看Zayn的时候，惊讶地看到他皱着眉头，“你——你可是帮了大忙。你今天棒极了。他们都在积极回应你。”

“我能说实话吗？”Zayn挠了挠胡子，眉头皱的更紧了。

 _该来的总会来_ 。Liam想道。

他点了点头，没做声。

Zayn继续道：“就是——我来这儿是因为——我想忙你的忙，没错，但更重要的是，我想成为你的朋友。我知道我们已经有很久没说过话了，那——那是我的错，确实，但是……我想和你一起做音乐，因为我觉得你确实在这方面是个天才，但更重要的原因是，你知道，我就是希望能再一次陪在你身边。”

Zayn说话的时候，Liam小心翼翼地一动不动，疯狂地眨着眼。

“真的吗？”他问道，话一出口就感到了尴尬。

“当然。”Zayn的表情现在温柔多了，“我想你了。”

就是在那一刻，Liam的外壳开始崩塌，他沉稳的举止和礼貌的笑容逐渐消失，他的思绪在对方的言语周围缠成混乱的一团。Zayn想他了。Liam终于得到了这句话：在数个月、乃至 _数年_ 的摸索之后，在他的情绪以如此尖锐、痛苦的姿态纠缠于某一个人身上，而他对此茫然无措之后。那股怀旧之情压在他的胸口，像个沉甸甸的负担，像他每次吸进一口烟之后喉咙里滑落的缓慢烧灼感，或是他想象着对方再次倚在身边时带来的暖意。

“是啊，”Liam说道，他站在Zayn的座位对面，但仿佛有一双手扼住了他的喉咙，“我也想你了。”

他看向Zayn，这次注意到了对方眼睛里的东西。他曾经怀疑过，曾经说服自己Zayn最近根本不会想起他，但对方的眼神中的暖意和语气中的诚心是如此显而易见，再加上他小心翼翼地咬住嘴唇的样子。人们总是说Zayn是内敛的人，但在Liam看来，Zayn在表达情绪方面向来毫无顾忌——他的情绪对Liam而言从来简单易懂：毕竟Zayn总是在毫无羞耻地袒露真心。

即便是现在，Liam也能轻易地看穿对方——他看到自己的供认给Zayn带来的震动，看到在发现Liam也有类似的感觉之后，Zayn稍稍放松的样子。这让Liam也松了一口气，他意识到自己一直以来都很想念Zayn，但现如今——他可以从这种情绪中脱身了。也许他们不再是多年前的他们，但事情还远没到无法弥补的地步。

***

第二天，他们在录音棚消磨了几个钟头，互相讲着笑话，身体撞来撞去，相处得轻松自如。随后Liam不假思索地开口邀请Zayn去他家。Zayn说他和朋友约了晚饭，但晚饭结束之后肯定可以过去。谢天谢地，他给Liam留出了一点时间把房子彻底打扫了一遍。他家好多年没正经接待过客人了。

他努力压下焦虑——只不过是Zayn而已。不是某种怀旧之情塑成的遥远形象，不是那具Liam把自己的痛苦投射其上的肤浅空壳。Zayn是他的朋友，Liam意识到。他们重新成为朋友了，那么邀请对方来家里几乎是一件稀松平常的事情。

“想让你看看我的录音室。”八点半Zayn到他家的时候，Liam说道。他穿过客厅，越过肩膀向后瞥了一眼，Zayn亦步亦趋地跟在后边。“和Hampton那间不能比，但是我觉得也蛮与众不同的。”

“你在自己家里建了个录音室？”Zayn问道，他们正在顺着楼梯向下走，Zayn的声音在木质板材之间回荡着。

Liam耸耸肩。“灵感来了的时候，总不能老是大半夜的还要跑去伦敦市中心嘛。”他打开走廊尽头的门，按开顶灯。

Zayn落后他半步。Liam扭头看去，发现对方在微笑。

“酷啊。”Zayn四处打量，把Liam的工作室收入眼中，他的声音里满是无穷的赞许。

这地方不大，毕竟他也从不向别人炫耀这里。天花板上挂着一些时髦的、色彩各异的灯饰，地板上堆着太多空酒瓶，他这些年来拿过的奖大多被他挂在墙上。楼上没位置放他最喜欢的旧沙发了，所以它也被放在了这儿，几双鞋摆在沙发底下。他的电脑配了三个巨大的显示屏，再加上一套帅呆了的音响：质量几乎可以和他市中心工作室的那一套相媲美。他从不和其他人在这里一起工作，尤其是旗下的艺人们。唯一来过这儿的人就是Carlos和Andrea，是下来确认他一连盯着电脑屏幕十个钟头之后是不是还活着。

这里又暗又阴，所以Liam往椅背上挂了一件卫衣。Zayn坐在椅子上，拿起那件衣服。

“你十九岁的时候就在穿这件衣服了，”他微笑道，“我当时看着你买的。在阿姆斯特丹。”

Liam红了脸。他从来没把自己归类为多愁善感的类型，直到他意识到这些留存下来的无用的旧物。他依恋着它们，希望在沉溺在这些回忆之中时，能把那份满足感也沉入骨子里。

这样是行不通的，他已经渐渐意识到了。

Liam没有回答。Zayn转去认真研究他潦草的笔记，这让Liam感到一股奇特的羞涩。他也意识到自己的桌角还摆着一叠货真价实的磁带。

“这些是做什么用的？”Zayn皱起鼻子，表情可爱。他伸手拿了一盒，打开那简陋的、轻微开裂的塑料盒子，随后把脸凑近，“你搞到了涅槃乐队的磁带？”

Liam咬住嘴唇，“呃，”他犹豫道，但最终还是情不自禁地微笑起来，“不久之前有人卖旧货来着。我想听一听这些带子，研究一下歌曲的质量，搞清楚到底是什么元素让人们愿意不断倒带，来回听同一首歌。”他顿了顿，“然后意识到这个办法行不通。”

“嗯，”Zayn嘴角一直挂着笑意，Liam分辨不出对方是不是在取笑他，“你有收集到R&B的旧带子吗？”

“有，”Liam犹豫着，“但我家没磁带播放机。”

这把Zayn逗乐了，Liam也跟着他笑起来。他忘了Zayn从来都不是取笑别人的那类人。

***

“我好久没在船上喝醉过了。”

Liam扭过头，眯起眼睛避过阳光。Andy笑着抽了一口大麻卷，又把它递给Henry。

事实上，Liam最喜欢的几次醉酒经历都是在船上度过的。这就是为什么他轻易就同意了休几天假，和Andy去了佛罗里达。

“可不是嘛。”Liam说着，干掉了他的第四杯啤酒。Andy比他醉得厉害多了，他一直在笑，在喋喋不休，说他有多么想跳舞，但这里没有背景音乐。

周围是他们两个的朋友们，但Andy那个圈子的朋友多一些。不过无论如何，Liam都觉得轻松愉快，他肩膀上的压力随着照耀在皮肤上的温暖日光浴而渐渐消失了。

“我把你绑过来你难道不高兴吗，Payno？”Andy问道，伸出脚来轻轻踹了踹Liam的小腿。

“高兴啊，伙计，”Liam朝Andy那边倚了倚，以证实自己说的是实话。他朝Andy笑起来，“我需要这段放松时间。谢谢你邀请我过来。”

Andy皱眉片刻，随后好像领会了Liam的意思，也回以微笑，“随时恭候。你知道我永远欢迎你的。”

Liam耸耸肩，没再多说，他害怕自己又变成那个扫人兴致的家伙，那个需要朋友们悉心照顾的糟心伙伴。所以他堆起一个小小的假笑，希望这能让自己从周围所有人的那种长久的忧虑目光中逃脱出来。

他现在干的不错了，他提醒自己。事实上，最近比以前好得多。显然，他不过是需要说服周围的人相信这一点。

Andy挪近了点，捏了捏Liam的肩膀，长长地看了他一眼。而Liam低头盯着自己的空啤酒瓶，用手指拨弄着瓶颈。

之后有人把Andy叫走了，Liam把空酒瓶撂在身边，拿出手机。他看了一眼屏幕，开心地注意到上午Zayn给他发了两条消息。

-你周五有空吗？

-想让你听听我上周写的带子，觉得你会喜欢的:)

“Liam，”Tom带着一个大大的笑容坐在Liam旁边，胳膊搭在他肩膀上，“来和兄弟干一杯。”

Liam礼貌地摁掉手机，接过那杯装着琥珀色液体的酒杯。他点点头，把杯子和对方一碰，一口就把酒干掉了。那阵熟悉的灼烧感让他差点瑟缩了一下，Tom递过来一杯可乐，他摇摇头拒绝了。

Tom小小地笑了一声，身子歪歪斜斜的，看上去已经喝了不少，“我从来没见过像你这样灌威士忌的，伙计。”

Liam发现自己也笑起来，威士忌的酒劲好像一下就上来了。他站起身；光天化日之下，在一艘游艇上灌得酩酊大醉，这种简单的满足感让他笑得更轻松了些。他用胳膊环住Tom的腰，跟着他站了起来。

他把Tom的帽子偷了过来，对方大声抗议，但也懒得抢回去。Liam知道自己戴着这顶亮白的帽子一定显得很蠢，但他们又灌了几杯威士忌，一直喝到Liam懒得再去关心这件事。

“你又有点单身汉该有的样子了，”当天晚些时候，有人这样和他说，Liam根本没认出那是谁来，但在他一细想这句话就想要皱眉头。因此他摇摇头，加入了欢笑的人群，那是他当天第一次觉得唇上的笑意有些陌生、令人不适。

等到太阳开始落山，Liam的思绪就飘得更散了，他随意地刷着手机，努力把注意力集中在信息上，这让他眼前一片模糊。他最终不小心按了拨通电话的按钮，但滴滴声响起的时候还是皱着眉把电话凑到耳边。

“喂？”Zayn带着口音的声音倾泻进Liam的耳朵。

“你他妈给谁打电话呢？”Andy在旁边问他，大笑着捶了他肩膀一拳。

“Hey，怎么了？”Liam对Zayn说道，揉了揉肩膀，忽略了Andy。他用肩膀把手机压在耳朵边上，躺回自己的座位里，双臂交叉放在身体上。环绕着他们的水域像水晶一般闪闪发光，灿烂夺目，但每当Zayn开始说话的时候，他闭上了眼睛。

“是你给我打的电话啊。”Zayn提醒道，语调挑高，藏着笑意。

“噢，”Liam意识到这一点的时候也笑起来，“对哦。”

“你喝醉了？”这是Zayn问的第一个问题。要是让Liam来给他的音调命名的话，他会说Zayn听上去轻松愉悦。

“绝对的，”Liam咯咯笑起来，想知道Zayn现在在干什么，现在人又在什么地方。他现在太出名了，Liam意识到，总是公务繁忙，他可能是在世界上的任何一个角落，字面意思。在这世上的任何一处，或者在赶往机场的路上，要么就是在某个遥远而美丽的国度，在一家旅馆房间里——再或者，他可能就坐在家里，独自一人，或许身边有一个漂亮姑娘，要么就是个好看的小伙子——

“所以有什么我能帮你的吗？”Zayn说道。Liam确确实实意识到了自己的粗鲁：他给一个朋友打了个电话，一个毫无理由的电话。

一个朋友。他意识到这一点的时候几乎露出一个微笑，他们现在又是朋友了。好诶。

“我想——”Liam打了个酒嗝，揉了揉肋骨，“等不及想听听你——你做出来的带子了。你真是太太太棒了，Zayn。”

“哎呦，我天呐。”在他身旁，Andy把脑袋埋进手心。

Liam活到现在，无视Andy的次数多了去了，因此在他这一次酩酊大醉，神志不清的时候，他再一次轻而易举地无视了对方。他试图去听Zayn的回答，尽管他知道之后清醒过来的时候，这些醉醺醺的赞美一定会让他自己都脸红的。

“我也等不及想让你听一听了，”Zayn应道，随后顿了顿，“你现在在哪儿呀？”

“船上。是艘好船，”Liam又看向水面，阳光倾洒向地平线，“应该是Andy的船。我真他妈爱死了在船上灌醉自己。”

Zayn轻声笑了笑，他的声音在滤进Liam耳朵的时候显得纯粹，带着优美的旋律。

“那我就放你自己醉一会儿吧，”Zayn这样说。Liam真是爱死了能重新成为他的朋友这件事。“我们周五见？”

“好，”Liam意识到他之前没来得及回复Zayn的消息，“周五。我等不及了。那会是首超级超级棒的曲子的，Zayn。因为你就是有那么好。”

“谢谢你，”Zayn说道，Liam想象着对方在这份注意、这份赞扬之下歪过脑袋的样子；想象着他眼睛里的光亮，想象着他抿紧嘴唇憋回笑容的样子，“你也很好。”

Liam这辈子从来没被一句简单的评语搞得这样手足无措过。“噢——我。你说真的？”他咬住自己的嘴唇，微笑道，“我很高兴你能这么想，我是说——和你一起工作很有意思。给你看那些作品也是真的、真的很有趣。”

“那就周五见了。”Zayn确认道，他的声音绝对是在微笑，“再联络，Liam。”

“嗯，拜拜。”Liam摁掉手机的时候还在微笑。

Andy戳戳他的肩膀，Liam才抬起头。

“你，”Andy对他说，“需要再多喝几杯，这样你就可以忘记这场乱得污七八糟的对话了。”

“啊？”Liam没听懂Andy的意思。

Andy只是摇摇头，到船的另一头去又拿了些酒。Liam没再追问，只是一杯又一杯地灌下递给他的酒，这些液体烧灼着他的嗓子，让他沉浸回这个片刻。

***

Liam的周六花在了看顾Jack上，Jack简直是他遇见过的最为颐指气使的4岁小孩了。

他真心实意地喜爱Jack。他喜欢与他共度独处的时光，喜欢和这个小孩腻在一起，宠他，看他在听见Liam的音乐的时候跳起的舞步有多可爱。说实话，自从Freddie长大了一些，没那么喜欢和他的Liam叔叔混在一起之后，Jack基本就成为他最喜欢的人了。话虽如此，他闹脾气难哄的时候除外。

“那看看电影怎么样？”Liam提议道，希望这能让Jack冷静下来，稍微安静一会儿。Liam一个钟头之前才到，但Jack已经认定Liam提出的所有游戏和点子都无聊得可怕，也不愿意玩他带过来的任何东西。

Jack撅着嘴抱起双臂，“不要。我都看过一个遍了。”

Liam挑起眉毛，“所有的电影？真的呀？”

“对的。”Jack坚称，“所有的电影。”

“好吧。”Liam妥协了，虽然他怀疑这条信息的真实性。他探身把Jack抱在怀里。“那就不看电影。不去公园，不去商场。还有什么别的选择吗？你最近迷上什么啦？”

Jack用手指点着自己的下巴，装出一副沉思的样子。Liam憋回一个笑容，这小孩简直就是他爹的翻版。

“狗狗！”Jack大声宣布。

“狗狗？”Liam皱起眉。

“对的。妈妈和爸爸说我现在还不能养狗狗，但是宠物店里有一些狗狗，可以免费陪玩的。”

不巧的是，Liam自己有好几年没养过狗了，但看着Jack和一群可爱的小动物玩到一起，那幅画面想想就让他开心。

“Hey，”Liam临时起意，“我有个更好的主意。”

这个新闻让Jack皱起眉头，“是什么呀？”

“你想不想去一个不止有狗狗的地方啊？还有只猫猫，还有只蜥蜴呢。”

Jack一脸怀疑。“宠物店没有这些的。”

“那里可比宠物店好得多，”Liam坚持道，“那儿没人会打扰你，也没人和你分享那些宠物哦。”

Liam十分确定在Jack这个年纪，本来该多教他一点分享精神的，但管他的。

“哪儿啊，在哪儿呀？”Jack问。

一个钟头之后，他们就到了伦敦，Jack和最近才到Zayn家里的那只小狗狗，Apollo，一起蜷缩在地板上。

“他可真太可爱了，”Zayn坐在他旁边的沙发上，微笑着。“Freddie和Jack简直就是俩缩小版的Tommo。”

“Jack就是个小恶魔。”Liam提醒道。

“这谁想得到啊，”Zayn玩笑道，“喜欢带他们吗？”

“可太喜欢了。”Liam诚心实意道。

Zayn问：“所以有朝一日，你还是想要养孩子的？”

“肯定的，”Liam应道，虽然他自己也想象不出那会是什么图景，“你呢？”

“一样。”Zayn挠了挠胡子，“我是说，看着Brooklyn长大，让我更坚定了这个想法。再前几年我还不太能确定，但是现在，我只不过——或许过几年吧。”

“嗯，”Liam顿了顿，“我以前总觉得到这个岁数的时候，我一定已经结婚生子了。”

承认这一点总是有点尴尬，比起他应有的生活轨迹而言，他如今的生活脱轨得离谱。Zayn家的小狗狗舔着Jack的脸，让他咯咯笑起来，Liam皱起眉。

“我也总觉得会这样，”Zayn同意，“结果成了现在这个样子，有意思。”

Liam拿不准他是什么意思，便问道：“那你呢？你是我们几个里最早订婚的了。”

“是啊，你可是第一个离婚的呢。”Zayn立刻反唇相讥。

Liam缩了缩：“是啊，可不是嘛。”

他拍了拍Liam的腿：“不过我还是很遗憾听到这个消息。我一直以为你们处得不错，直到，呃，我听说消息。”

Liam清了清嗓子：“你听说了多少？”

“说实话就是没多少，”Zayn承认，“只听说场面混乱。”

“啊，是啊，说来话长了，”Liam顿住了，低头去看自己的手。那些与Liam许久不见的人里，大多数都会这么问： _这是怎么啦？你们两个看上去很幸福的呀。_ 他们皱眉的样子，和随后拍拍他肩膀的动作，总是让他觉得自己沉向了地面之中。

“你不用讲出来的。”Zayn提议道。

他抬头看着Zayn，注意到对方轻轻皱着眉。他记得Zayn在多年之前听他倾诉那几次分手的情景，想起Zayn倾听的时候有多认真，他会一边点头，一边同情地哼声安慰。在他再也讲不下去，只能闭紧眼睛、颤抖着发出叹息的时候，Zayn的手指轻轻拽过他的头发。

Liam小小地叹了口气，说道：“不，没关系。”他顿住，抓了抓后脑勺，“简言之，就是她出轨了。”他一边说，一边意识到他如今对这件事有多么麻木。那股压在他肩上的拒绝与失败感稍稍减轻，这让他小小地放松了些，“我没——我是说，我根本没发现，直到她怀孕了。”

Zayn瞪大了眼睛，眉头皱得更紧了：“操，我——不知道这回事，伙计，我很遗憾。”

Liam耸耸肩。这次他没有像以往一样觉得心痛：“不，没关系。反正现在都结束了。”

“Zayn叔叔！”Jack清亮的声音打破了先前对话带来的沉重气氛，他爬上Zayn的腿。Liam对着他们两个露出微笑，注意到Zayn在和Jack说话的时候眼神柔软、声音轻柔的样子。“我能带Apollo回家吗？就一晚上？”

“唔，”Zayn装出一副思考的样子，“我说不好诶，我觉得你爸爸妈妈不会同意的哦。而且Apollo还太小了，要是让他离开家，他可能会吓到的，你说呢？”

Liam几乎能看见Jack眼睛里的心碎，不知怎么的，这也映在了Zayn的眼里。“噢，那好吧。”

“实在抱歉，宝贝，”Zayn真诚道，“不过你想什么时候过来玩都可以，好吗？”

“好！”Jack看上去满足于此。Zayn微笑着，Jack继续道，“我可以让Liam叔叔带我过来！”

这个点子让他觉得愉快，Liam意识到，他又往沙发里沉了一点。他没有意识到自己离Zayn有多么近，直到Zayn的胳膊搭上他的肩膀，这让他无意识地又倚过去一些。

***

Liam没想到自己能把Zayn的一切记得这样清楚。

他知道这个念头大概有些奇怪，但他不假思索地帮Zayn泡好茶的时候，不知为何把自己吓了一跳。他清楚对方嘴角上扬的弧度，记得他精疲力尽的时候皱起的眉头，叹息的样子，以及每过五分钟就要揉十几次眼睛的样子。Liam记得他的味道——他一定还在用同一种衣物柔顺剂和同一种洗发水。Liam清楚地知道哪一种笑话会逗笑Zayn，这让他自己的嘴角也扬起来。实话说，Liam什么都记得，而Zayn在十年之后仍旧与过去如此相像这个事实，几乎让Liam紧张不安。

刚开始与Zayn相处时那种焦虑与神经质已经消散了，取而代之的是一种强烈的熟悉感与安全感； _我了解你，你也了解我，我们不必在对方面前做样子。_

他们共度的时光安静、舒适而轻松，他们互相开着玩笑，以一种无需多加思索的方式交换着思绪。而自然，在Liam意识到这一点的时候，他有点发慌。

“就好像什么都没有变一样。”在参加Billborard颁奖典礼之前，Liam和Andrea说道，“这样会很奇怪吗？”

“不会。”她整了整Liam的头发，毕竟她一向不怎么喜欢Liam的发型师做出来的成果，“不知道你在烦啥。”

“我没有，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我只不过是搞不懂为什么。事情本来应该尴尬一点才对？”

“不一定的，”她耸耸肩，“你低估了你们两个。你们相处的模式和过去一样，是因为你们两个也和过去一样。没有改变多少。”

“可能吧，”他说道，“只不过我总觉得事情变了很多，就好像我应该一点也不了解他了才对。”

“但是你仍旧了解，”她轻松道，拉过他大衣上的翻领，帮他把套装整理好，“一向如此。这种东西不是轻易就会忘掉的。”

他咽了咽，低头看自己的鞋子。他想知道Zayn应付这些事的时候会不会比他轻松一点，想知道Zayn有没有注意到事情进展有多么顺利。

几天之后，他晨跑回家，一边考虑着早饭吃什么，一边从流理台上那个亮闪闪的碗里抓过一块水果。他是故意这么放的，防止自己再去翻装满了甜食的柜子。

他正在浏览今天的新闻，这时有人敲门。要是他开门之前就知道对方既不是Andrea也不是Carlos，他一定会为自己这一身汗味而稍稍有些难为情的。

“我给那首曲子写了一版合唱，”在Liam把他让进屋的时候，Zayn以这句话作为问候。他微笑着继续，“今天早上录了个小样。想听吗？”

“想。”Liam应道，纠结了一下到底要不要换衣服，不过随后就把吃了一半的苹果扔进垃圾桶，跟着Zayn下了楼。

Liam听到小样的时候差点把下巴惊掉。虽然那只不过是Zayn的声音承载着所有的旋律，随后叠了三重自己的和声罢了，但效果十分漂亮，这首曲子一下就刻在Liam的脑袋里。他把带子来回听了四遍，在他每次倒带重听的时候，Zayn的笑容都会再扩大一点。

“我喜欢它，”Liam实事求是道，第五次按下重播键，“男孩们也会喜欢的。”

Zayn笑起来，脸颊粉红，不知为何看上去年轻了很多，“是吗？你给他们放曲子的时候，我能过去看看吗？”

“你什么时候有空？”

“我现在在休假，四个月的假期，”Zayn抓了抓胡子，嘴唇上仍旧挂着一个微笑。“你想什么时候都行，我都有空，伙计。”

Liam也回以微笑，转过身。

“Tyler绝对要唱开场。”他拿过桌上的记事本和钢笔，记下自己的点子，“而且我感觉Aiden可以唱高音和声部分。”

Zayn在他喋喋不休的全程都露出一副开心的神情来，他的眸子发亮，在Liam盛赞他嗓音的时候笑出声。那些赞扬几乎是不加思考地脱口而出，Zayn看上去是真的受宠若惊，所以他并不后悔。他确信Zayn无需别人来肯定他的才华，毕竟他已经拿了一百万个奖项，这些都是提醒着他有多优秀，但Liam仍旧喜欢一句赞扬从他唇边落下的时候，对方的眼睛亮起来的样子。

“巡演的感觉怎么样？”随后他们把阵地转移到Liam的酒柜旁边，懒洋洋地坐在工作室的地板上，Liam如此问道，他话里暗含着“ _你自己的巡演_ ”的意思，Liam总是有些好奇那是什么感觉。

Zayn把脑袋靠在膝盖上，眨了眨眼睛，应道：“很是不同，那种全靠自己的感觉。但是我的团队很不错，乐队也是，所以巡演很开心。Caroline还在我这边的队伍里，有个我熟悉的人在的话总是会好很多，就是那种感觉？”

“嗯，”他看着Zayn直起身，双手环住膝盖。“其实我很想念巡演的时候，”Liam承认。他没说出口的话是： _我想念你，想念男孩们_ ；而他想说出口的话则是： _我想念每晚都能觉得自己生气勃勃的时候_ 。

“我是说，独自一人的时候确实不太一样，”Zayn说，“但是我不介意，我过得很开心。从某种程度上来说，这样的日子要容易一些。”

“详细说说？”Liam盯着Zayn的侧影，工作室奇怪的灯光映照出他的轮廓，亮黄与红色的光彩洒在他的面颊上。

“唔，”Zayn耸耸肩，“首先是没别的人可以依靠了，而且我也不必做什么都要先想想团队。现下就是我想做的事情，都可以按照自己的意愿去做。”

“那倒是。”Liam轻声道。Zayn的想法和观点总是容易被四个吵吵嚷嚷、兴高采烈的男孩盖过去，Liam早就知道，“不过你干的很不错。”

“要是没有你，我可做不来。”Zayn说道，随后他的嘴角弯起小小的弧度，“我是指，你们每一个。*要是没有乐队，我根本不可能走到现在。那段时光把我塑造成了现在的样子，你明白吗？我那时候学到了很多。”

（*“Couldn’t have done it without you. All of you, I mean.”）

“我也一样。”Liam说道，在他朝Zayn微笑的时候，对方也在微笑。他的每一束情绪都映照回自己身上。

Liam之前好奇他们怎么能这样轻而易举地回归到原来的轨道，但如今他看着Zayn，意识到Andrea是对的——他们仍旧与过去的自己八成相似。自然，他们周围的世界天翻地覆，现在所处的领域也大相径庭，但不知为何，他们两个似乎仍旧保持不变。考虑到他们之前的情况，他本以为他应该不再了解Zayn了，但现下他所感受到的确定感与舒适感，让他感到新奇异常。

或许Liam随后会再想起这件事来，就在他沉入半梦半醒的脆弱边界之时。或许这种感觉有一点像再次找到了家。

***

“长大后的分离并不能改变我们曾经并肩成长的事实；我们的根会永远纠缠在一起。我为此欢欣。”

——Ally Condie, 《Matched》

***

自此之后，Zayn在Liam的工作室里待的时间比他独处的时间还要多了，Liam对此举双手赞成，毕竟他最近的效率前所未有的高。男孩们着实乐于回应Zayn，而Zayn在歌曲方面总有无穷的点子，在Liam试图以头脑风暴解决问题、对他们已经录好但仍不成样子的歌曲提出奇想时，Zayn也总是持肯定的态度。

突然之间，Liam意识到专辑中一大半歌曲的录制都已完成，比原进度提早许多。他甚至不知道这怎么可能实现的。

这使得Liam肩上的重担卸下大半，每个人都意识到了这一点；他与男孩们的联系更紧密，会给他们提供一些有效的建议，而非吼他们去录第一百遍音轨。Andrea甚至说他抱怨的次数处于他们相识以来的最低值。他终于和妈妈约了一顿午餐，期间不得不向她保证他和Zayn现在相安无事，已经把一切问题都解决好了（事实上，她已经为这件事生了Liam很久的气了。即使过了这么多年，Zayn仍旧是她最喜欢的那一个）。

如今有Zayn陪在身边，以一种全新的方式相处，仍旧让Liam觉得有些陌生。他们不再时刻腻在一起，不再在旅馆房间，更衣室，或一趟时速70英里的高速巴士上一起消磨大部分时光。如今，他们的生命交叠的形式更为刻意。他们在工作室和各自的家中共度的时间，以及时不时安排在一起吃的午饭——他们是有意地将彼此的生活连贯在一处。然而不知为何，这种感觉就像多年之前一样，不假思索，自然舒适。他们所交流的故事折射出这些年生活的改变，然而过去共度的亲密时光将他们连结在一起：那时候Liam基本上很少和Zayn分开半天以上。

要是让Liam说的话，Zayn如今的生活令人惊叹。他不怎么谈起自己的成功，然而Liam看见了他家架子上那数不清的各类奖项，就混杂在他喜欢的艺术作品之间。Liam看得出Zayn现在开心得多，看得出他满足于对自己所处的位置、所创造的作品，就像Liam在多年前瞥见过的样子：每当Zayn拿着自己写的曲子来给Liam听，询问他的意见时，Zayn总是会睁大眼睛，露出一副紧张的微笑。

Liam知道Zayn近年来和别人合写过不少曲子。他与很多艺人合作，但不像刚刚走上独唱道路时那么频繁地与人合唱了。他创作过许多音乐流派的曲子，是那些全能天才中的一员。Liam猜他确实背景不错，毕竟他当年所在的那支流行乐队几乎唱遍了各类风格：从民谣、不插电和青少年流行，一路唱到舞曲和体育馆摇滚。随后的十年间，他又培养出自己独特的声线。Liam知道Zayn和数不清的天才合作过，与业界顶尖水准的音乐人一同在工作室打磨作品，是难以置信的音乐全才。这使得他得以透彻地了解音乐，使他能与其他艺人有效沟通合作。

最终，Liam把Zayn的全套作品都下载下来了。他咬住了舌头，才没跟着那些朗朗上口的音调哼唱起来，也免得自己尴尬。之前Liam只听过他的前几张专，那时候他们之间还没那么疏远，但事实就是Zayn的所有作品都卓越非凡。尽管Liam从未怀疑过这一点，但如今他理解了，Zayn值得他所获得的一切。非要说点什么不足，Liam想着，那就是Zayn永远值得更多。

一起工作最终变成了一起闲混，说实在的，这合情合理。毕竟他们的友情就是建立在工作与休憩之间的转化上，因此自然，他们现下摊在Zayn的沙发上，任由之前Liam放给Zayn听的专辑构建出一片舒适的沉默。

Liam有好久没这样放松地混过日子了——至少是有其他人在场的时候，尤其是有人几乎蜷缩在他腿上的时候。他基本是陷进了沙发里，盘着腿，跟着音乐哼唱。

他没有意识到自己在心不在焉地描摹着Zayn脸颊的线条，直到对方一抖，朝着Liam眨了眨眼，就好像他刚刚被惊醒似的。但Liam知道Zayn没有睡着，因为他没听见熟悉的轻鼾。

专辑开始循环第三遍了，而Liam低下头，朝Zayn露出一个无力的微笑，起初这让他觉得有点傻，然而Zayn回以微笑的时候，这种感觉立刻融化成了确信感。

“你还好吧？”Zayn问道，声音轻得像耳语。

“还好，”Liam说着，用手指梳过Zayn的头发，“不过你可真是一如既往的懒。我就知道。”

Zayn笑着把脸埋向Liam的腹部，嘟囔着就睡在这儿算了之类的话。

他想念这样的生活，Liam意识到。在他失去这些之前，他从未用这种自然而然的喜爱之情定义过他们的友情。这对于他们的相处而言至关重要，Liam思量道。他认识的所有人中，Zayn向来是唯一一个不凭借语言就能交流的人；他知道放在后颈的手代表“ _我就在这儿_ ”，玩笑式地一撞则是在确认他的状况，而握紧的手掌则传递了语言难以传达的东西。

一旦Liam失去了这些，他也就相应地失去了Zayn，也难怪他们会渐行渐远；语言不足以填满的地方逐渐形成满溢痛苦的沟壑，留下那样多以供误解的空白。Liam开始觉得Zayn会讨厌他，仅仅是因为他不再在他身边、不能以先前的方式交流了，对Zayn而言也是一样。

如今，这些熟悉的小动作又填满了对话之间的空隙。Liam觉得自己怀念Zayn的一切，但其中他最想念像这样简简单单地陪在Zayn身边。

“Estoy cansado，”Liam嘟囔道，长长地叹了口气。他揉了揉眼睛，不想去思考现在已经几点了。他无缘无故地熬到这么晚，大概已经把自己的睡眠时间表毁了个一干二净。他可真是上了年纪了。

“是西班牙语吗？”Zayn问道，他眼神向上瞥过来，但鼻子仍旧抵着Liam的衬衫布料。

“可能吧，”Liam红了脸，他根本没意识到自己说出了声，“呃，我的助理老是这么讲，在我找他帮忙的时候。我想知道他是不是每回都在咒我。”

Zayn皱起眉头，眨了眨眼睛：“所以你找了个西班牙语老师，就因为你想知道你的助理是不是讨厌你？”

“我下了个APP，”Liam纠正道，不过这也没好到哪里去，“学起来也挺有意思的，不过我觉得Carlos不讨厌我。不过他到底喜不喜欢Andrea我就不清楚了。”

Zayn哼笑一声，又把眼睛闭上了。Liam对于Carlos的评价大半是在开玩笑，但Carlos确实经常与Andrea意见相左。

Liam想知道Zayn会不会喜欢Andrea。他希望Zayn能喜欢她。

他低下头，看着Zayn黑色的睫毛安放在颧骨上方，看着他的鼻尖埋进自己的T恤里。Liam再次伸出手去触碰他的脸颊，然而半途犹豫了，转而把手放在他的身侧。

“我该走了。”片刻后，Liam开口，努力不要那么刻意地看向Zayn，“让你好好睡觉。”

Zayn没动，显然是舒服得不愿动。Liam看着他咽了咽，眉头皱起片刻，随后声音极轻地说：“你可以留在这儿。”

Liam呼出一口气，让这句话沉淀了下去，才应道：“我不想麻烦你。你明天肯定很忙的。”

“不，”Zayn又叹了口气，但仍旧没有睁开眼睛，“明天我休息。”

而Liam大概确实是累到没法开车回家，再加上这个钟点已经晚得要命。说实在的，这个选择合情合理。他家里又没人等他回去。

Zayn就在这儿，温暖的身体紧靠着他，呼吸轻缓地打在Liam腹部。Liam抬起一只手拂过Zayn的身体，在他的背后安顿下来，用圆钝的指甲抓着他的背。

他想念Zayn，太过想念他了，这或许也是他现在这样粘人的原因。他仍旧惊讶于Zayn没有把他赶出门去，许诺会再联络，随后把这件事彻底抛之脑后。

话又说回来，Zayn以前就没有这么对待过他，从来没有。

“好吧，我本来也快在这儿睡着了。”Liam说道。他看见Zayn的脸颊上绽放出一个柔和的微笑，随后Liam闭上眼睛，那副画面仍旧烙印在他的视网膜上。

***

“所以，我猜你和Zayn的合作进行得不错咯？”Louis打电话过来的时候这么问，Liam可以听得出他嘴角勾起的坏笑。

“你怎么知道的？”Liam问道，虽然他心里也有些猜测。事实上，他现在正在往Zayn家里走——他们没有工作方面的计划，但他上周和Andrea一起看了一部电影，Zayn还没看过，而他真的、真的需要和Zayn讲一讲这部片子。

“你们上头条了，Payno。”Louis说，“除了在乐队的时候，我再没见过你的名字这么频繁地上热搜了。”

“是吗？”Liam是真的觉得惊讶。他猜测是有人拍了照什么的，一些他们俩出入工作室的照片。要么就是那次他俩一起吃披萨的时候被拍了，那次有一位看上去比他们年长不少的女士过来要他们的签名。

Liam最近基本不碰社交媒体了。他十分确定自己都不记得推特账号的密码了。

“你在镜头面前公然和一个前队友闹崩，然而现在——”

“——记得你也干过基本一模一样的事情吗？有 _整整一年_ 都拒绝道歉——”

“ _然而现在_ ，又有传闻说你们俩一起合作了。人们都在想这是不是一种宣传策略，如此这般。”

“或许真的是呢。”Liam玩笑道，Louis对此嗤之以鼻。

“那你成功了，”Louis说，“非要这样说的话，想给你的男孩乐队出一张首单，和Zayn合作自然是你的首选。”

Liam笑起来，摇了摇头，把车停在Zayn家的车道里。“嗯哼，大概吧。”

Liam把电话挂掉，之后输入他已经烂熟于心的密码，推门进屋。他也给Zayn发了消息，说自己已经到了，但等他走过几个房间之后，就发现Zayn在屋子外边，和Apollo一起在后院里争抢一个咀嚼玩具。他没穿上衣，纹身在阳光下闪闪发亮，墨镜架在鼻梁上。他笑得很开心，尽管Apollo差点把他撞倒在地上，马上就要把玩具抢过去了。

Zayn对上了他的目光，脸上挂着一个蠢蠢的笑容。Liam回以笑容，翻了个白眼，不过大半是出于喜爱。

Liam花了一分钟把自己的衬衫脱掉，也躺在草地上，在自己和Zayn之间留了一点点距离。他渴望感受身下的温暖草丛，感受阳光沐浴在身上的感觉。

他或许正该在做其他的工作，然而Zayn身上总有些什么东西，鼓动着Liam慢下脚步，喘口气，简单地感受自己的存在。这有些奇怪，毕竟一般而言，社交总会使Liam更有活力，更有工作的动力；然而和Zayn在一起的时候，他总能感受到一种难以言明的镇静感。Liam的世界动荡不安，而他看向Zayn的时候，一切都逐渐趋于静止。

他大概是在说胡话。

不过无论如何，这仍旧成为他在Zayn的后院消磨了一下午的借口。阳光的热度让他的四肢都松散下来，他的眼皮沉重，渴望着一场小憩。

“Leeyum，”几分钟后Zayn叫他。Liam没动，但嘴角情不自禁地扬起小小的微笑。

过了几秒，Zayn又叫了他一声，这次声音要近得多。Liam又等了一分钟，即使合着眼睛也感到一片阴影罩过来。他的眼睛忽闪着睁开，看见Zayn站在他旁边，带着一个傻傻的笑容挠了挠胡子，墨镜挂在他的鼻尖上。

“你是打算把这美好的一天睡过去了？”Zayn跪在他身边的草地上，之后趴下，把胳膊垫在脑袋底下当枕头。

Liam随意耸耸肩，又把眼睛闭上了。他没什么具体计划，但无所事事消磨时光这个选项实在太诱人了。

“你可真是上了年纪，”Zayn笑他，“下午不睡一觉不行的那种。”

Liam为此睁开了眼睛：“才没。”

Zayn笑起来，用手指梳过Liam的头发。他的头发现在被汗浸湿了一点，乱糟糟的，但片刻之后Zayn的食指就划过Liam的脖子，和他锁骨的凹陷，到达了他的胸膛。他在Liam的肚脐停了下来，这让Liam不自觉地绷紧了腹部。

他颤抖了一下，傻得要命，毕竟阳光的热量倾泻而下。他在Zayn的触碰下静止。对方戴的墨镜让他看不到Zayn的眼睛，也读不到他的表情，这让Liam有些烦躁。不过他抿起的嘴唇看上去十足严肃。

Liam将脑海中的第一个想法脱口而出：“Louis说我们俩上头条了。”

“是吗？”

“嗯哼，”Liam应道。Zayn仍然在触摸他，所以他没动，“大概是披萨店的那位女士把我们的照片卖给了太阳报。”

Zayn笑出声，把手挪开了。Liam放松下来。“不过她根本没有拍我们的照片啊。”

“或许是趁我们不注意，”Liam说，“再加上，你懂的，你最近经常来我的工作室。我确定那些照片肯定铺天盖地了。”

“大概是吧。”Zayn应道。

Liam在这之后就想不到有什么要说的了。他侧过身，手肘撑在柔软的草地上，手掌拖着脑袋。他舔了舔嘴唇，低头看着草丛。

“这会让你困扰吗？”

“什么？”Liam重新抬头看向Zayn，眨了眨眼。

Zayn咬住嘴唇，片刻后补充道：“我们上头条这件事。”

Liam顿住，认真地考虑了一番。随后他伸出手，握住对方的手腕，轻轻一捏。

“并不，”他答道，舔舔嘴唇，“这会让你困扰吗？”

“不。”Zayn毫不犹豫道。他再开口的时候嘴角弯出一个微笑，“不过我们从前的粉丝估计要疯一波了。”

Liam为此笑了一阵，Zayn把手翻过来，让他们从手掌到手指都扣在一起。他咬住舌尖，笑意更浓了些，轻轻捏了捏Liam的手。Liam回以微笑，努力忽视掉充斥耳膜的荒谬心跳。

***

几星期后的周二，Liam坐在办公室里。这儿或许是他全世界最讨厌的地方了，他的一切希望与梦想都在这里消亡。

这话或许浮夸了点，但即便如此，这仍是Liam最不想待的地方，尤其是工作的时候。他宁愿在大厅里，或者和男孩们在工作室录音，再或者与其他制作人合作写歌，甚至是第二十遍训Tyler好好干活，都比在这儿好得多。

不幸的是，他有一堆会议要开，还有另一堆会议要参加，自从他成为Hampton Production的老板，这就成为他角色的重要部分。这些会议最大的问题甚至不在于Liam喜不喜欢开会这个形式；而在于他每次赶往会议时，都觉得自己不够好。尽管他曾经面对成千上万粉丝做过演讲，在颁奖典礼直播现场抓住三十秒的空档做过致辞，甚至也直率诚恳地与记者就某个无聊空洞的话题长谈过——但这些经历都没能让他自信地面对现下的状况：坐在会议室的一张长桌尽头，面前是他的市场部经理，A&R负责人，品牌联络人，诸如此类，而他要举办这一整场会议。

因此，Liam边做边学。过程称不上体面，而他对于他的团队如何轻易地放过他这件事有些不满； _噢，前男团成员_ _Liam_ _，那个小可爱连一点运作唱片公司的经验都没有，不过我们还是要哄哄他_ 。他想要做好这件事。他去念了一打商业方面的书，确切而言，是有关唱片公司起步的书。而他读的更多的，是有关公众演讲、写作与沟通，以及领导技巧的书。老实说，这是他这辈子第一次这么自愿地念这么多书。即便如此，他仍旧觉得不够。

而整件事中最大的英雄无外乎他的私人助理Carlos，他总能把Liam办公室的事项整理得井井有条。他如今正在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打，一边打字一边把所做的工作向Liam叙述，以一种折磨人的细致度解释着Excel报表。

说实话，Liam有点难堪，毕竟他上学的时候没怎么学过这方面的东西。而Carlos有音乐制作的本科学位，现在在念商务管理的硕士，他大概是Liam见过的22岁小青年里最聪明自律的一个了，尤其是和22岁的Liam相比。

Liam成立唱片公司的本意是为了让自己对创作更有发言权，以及希望省下那些实现愿景所兜的圈子。他有令事务运作起来的坚定决心，也有经济、艺人和团队方面的能力支持。当时已经有艺人想要和他签约，他也有乐于伸出援手的制作人朋友们。

于是只花了一年半，Hampton Productions就建立起来。在他们成立的第一年里签了八个艺人。如今，公司旗下有十九个艺人，其中几个已经将格莱美提名收入囊中。事实上，Liam仍在和Julian Bunetta合作，他写过许多歌成就了Liam最为卓越、广为人知的作品。

Liam把大把的时间都花在他无需费心的事情上。比如这次的男孩乐队；他大可随意指派另一个人去做监制，但他显然是觉得非要自己去做才行。不过他的确意识到，他比大多数在他这个位置的人都更为深入地参与到制作过程中。他本可以每周举行几次会议，做几个决定，对不同的艺人、专辑、歌曲说“好”或“不行”，随后回到家结束这一天，这样他的品牌仍旧会如常运转。但Liam不是为此才创建这家公司的。他想要在工作室里，想要看到一张作品成型的过程，并以他能够做到的任何方式参与其中。

不幸的是，参与制作并不在今日日程中。等到Carlos去休息的时候，Liam意识到他下两个钟头都要忙于起草那些数周前就本应发出的邮件。此后，他要和几个制作人开会，讨论一下接下来的项目。今晚他和他忧心忡忡的父母约了晚饭，他们坚持要过来看看他，确保Liam能像他定期的短信里宣称的那样，又健康又开心。

他叹了口气，手指从面前的键盘上移开。他把双臂叠在桌上，把脑袋埋进里边。

Liam最近几年一直被反复纠缠他的偏头痛困扰。止痛药帮不上什么忙，所以Liam一般都会把灯关了，把脑袋埋进几个枕头里。现在才过中午，今天远称不上最糟糕的一天，只要他的头痛没来纠缠他——这种疼痛唯有一场长长的热水澡和六个钟头的小憩才能稍作缓解。

他只不过需要休息一下。

有人敲了敲门，Liam含混地应了一声。

“Liam？”

Liam这才做起来，眨了眨眼睛，意识到出现在自己办公室的是Zayn。他穿着的那件松松垮垮的衬衫暴露出他的锁骨，他看上去有点担心。

“Hey，伙计，不好意思——我以为是Carlos，”Liam摇摇头，“怎么了？”

Zayn扫了一眼Liam黑着灯的办公区，耸了耸肩，穿过房间：“没什么大事，我就是——有点无聊。觉得你大概会想去吃顿午饭。”

Liam给Zayn递了一个感激的微笑，点点头：“是啊，我们该去吃午饭了。我——说实话，我挺饿的，”他说道。Zayn穿过房间，突然之间就出现在Liam的桌边，碰了碰他的肩膀。Liam倚靠向他的触碰，但目光仍旧集中在面前的电脑上。“不过我还得写完这封邮件，给我一分钟。”

“你还好吧，宝贝？”Zayn轻声问道。

Liam为这个称谓红了脸，他稍微拽了拽领口，“我还好。”他说道，但没有对上Zayn的目光。他转而继续在电脑上打字，但他写的越多，就越不成句。他皱起眉头。

“压力很大？”无论如何，Zayn还是问了。他的拇指轻柔地压上Liam肩膀上绷紧的肌肉。

“偏头痛。”Liam安静地承认了，“不过不算什么大事，我只不过是需要——”

他没能说完，因为Zayn的拇指按进了他的肩膀，而他呼出一声长长的叹息，垂下脑袋，手指从键盘上无力地滑开了。

“放松，”Zayn说道，声音轻柔，“你工作起来太卖命了，知道吗？”

Liam又叹了口气，因为Zayn的手挪到了他的脖子后边，小心地揉捏着那里的肌肉。他小小地挺直了背，坐直了一点。“操。”他轻声咒骂。

“你有歇过哪怕一天假没有，Leeyum？”Zayn语调轻盈，他的手指陷进Liam背部的肌肉里。

“有啊，”Liam轻声抗议，“在你家后院虚度光阴，睡个午觉都要被你嘲笑那次。”

“那天上午你还来工作室了呢，”Zayn提醒他，“所以不算。”

Liam咬住嘴唇，眼皮合上了。他有许久没有做过按摩了，Zayn的手指在他肌肉上的感觉令他立时投降。他稍稍拱起脊背，在Zayn碰到一处酸痛点的时候叹息出声。

“这儿？”Zayn轻声问道，拇指揉着他的背部。

“对。”Liam叹息。

于是Zayn继续，他的手指向下挪了一点，而Liam——说实在的，除去 _呻吟_ 之外，再没有更合适的词可以形容他刚才的动静了。他发出的声音太大了，但在他能够闭紧嘴巴之前，这声响就脱口而出。即使在他自己听来，这一声也十足吓人。他睁开眼睛，意识到Zayn的手指顿住了，这让他红了脸。

“呃，”Zayn开口。Liam真的、真的想立刻去世算了，就在这间办公室，在这张椅子里。

“那——”

“我——”

“不好意思，”Liam打断他。Zayn把手从他身上挪开了。他的脸红得发亮，即使Zayn已经走到了他桌子对面，Liam也没那个勇气看向他。Zayn的眼神四处乱飘，就是不肯看Liam，他已经半转向了门口的方向。

Zayn看上去也很尴尬，要是Liam是因为自己发出的动静而觉得难为情——他猜Zayn是因为目睹了这一幕——确切而言，引发了这一幕而感到尴尬。Liam脸红得更厉害了，他揉了揉脸颊。“我——不好意思。”他重复道。

他正打算说点别的，Zayn打断了他。“午饭？”

“什么？”

Zayn咬着嘴唇，目光稳定地钉在地面上，揉着自己的眉毛：“呃——我们本来是要。你还想吃午饭吗？”

“噢。想，”Liam稍微松了口气，“我们可以去——嗯，对。”

“那好。”Zayn说。Liam开始收拾自己的东西，把电脑关掉，手机塞进口袋里。等到他开始往门口走的时候，Zayn终于对上他的目光。

他和Zayn对视了片刻，随后Zayn朝他微笑起来。那个小小的微笑仍旧透着一点紧张的气息，但仍旧是个微笑。Liam轻轻点头，回以微笑，两个人在沉默中达成共识，永远不再谈论刚才的事。

***

“你像一门我不能再流利说出的语言，但我仍能读懂。”

——Ashe Vernon,《Skeleton Song》, Wrong Side of a Fistfight

***

要是让Liam说的话，他们两人之间那种尴尬的气氛已经消散了，毕竟那只是一次小小的、尴尬的瞬间，理应与他生命中其他小小的、尴尬的瞬间一起扫到一边去——然而他做不到。他觉得接下来几天之间他们之间气氛的转变一定是他幻想出来的，每当Zayn挑起最为奇特的话题、眼睛里闪着光、嘴角勾起戏弄的微笑的时候，他都觉得自己要疯了。

这让Liam觉得像是对方在拿他开玩笑，但他没能领悟到Zayn的意思。刚开始的时候这让Liam觉得紧张，在Zayn笑着挑起眉毛来的时候，他根本手足无措：就好像Zayn在等着他的某个反应，然而Liam没能接住梗。

Liam根本 _搞不懂_ Zayn在做什么。

“你真可爱，”一天晚上Zayn这么说道，伸手摸了摸Liam的下巴。他们俩并排坐着，后背倚在Zayn家的床头板上，而这场对话就紧接在Liam一场慷慨激昂的抱怨之后：他和他的男孩乐队的PR团队之间闹了点矛盾。

Liam清了清喉咙，小小地皱起眉头。“不好意思？”

“我说我觉得你真可爱。”他说。Zayn的手没有动，但目光向下一闪。那一瞬间简直就像是他扫了一眼Liam的嘴唇，但随后Liam就说服自己Zayn没道理这么做的。

“噢，”Liam应了一声，还是稀里糊涂。

仅仅因为这么一句小小的评价就脸红起来简直荒谬，Liam意识到。他同样意识到，脸红这件事不是他能控制得了、想藏就能藏的，所以他埋下脑袋，清了清嗓子。

此时此刻，要是让Liam冒险一猜，他会说Zayn或许是在跟他调情。自然是玩笑的成分居多，但同时Liam并不傻。他听说过Zayn这几年交往的对象男女皆有，而且据他所知，Zayn没有直截了当地否认过这个传言，所以Liam假定这就是实情，即便他从没开口问过。Liam努力不把自己的思维往那个方向引，Zayn或许是喜欢男人，但这也不意味着他就喜欢Liam；就算他喜欢，也不意味着Liam就——

“你还好吧？”Zayn问道，Zayn总是这么问，但不知何故，这个问题现在让Liam又脸红起来。

“嗯。”Liam应道，声音小小的。他清了清嗓子，“嗯，我没事。”

Zayn皱起了眉头，但片刻之后又定格成一个微笑。Liam确信有些人甚至注意不到他皱了皱眉。

Zayn的另一只手搭在Liam的腿上，手指的温度隔着Liam的牛仔裤传进来。要是Zayn几秒之后就把自己的手拿开的话，这点温热本来并不惹人注意，甚至称得上是个随意的动作。然而他待着没动。

Liam扫了Zayn一眼，试图把疑问用目光传递过去，但Zayn挑起眉毛，唇边勾起一个坏笑。Liam也微笑起来，或许这个笑容有点傻，但他也不知道该如何解释自己的反应。

说真的，这本来应该是件稀松平常的事情，因为Zayn称得上Liam认识的人里最倾向于用肢体动作表达感情的人了，而Liam总是自然地做出回应：Zayn的手指划过他的腰胯，会让他倚靠过去；Zayn的脑袋靠上他的肩膀，他也会抵过脑袋；Zayn这个星期第二次躺上他的大腿，他会用手指梳过对方的头发。这对他们而言再平常不过，就像一门Liam熟习多年的语言。

这也是为何如今，Liam一下就注意到了不同寻常之处。Zayn的眼神述说着一些陌生的情绪——那背后藏着一簇Liam没能读懂的火花。那看上去几乎像是Zayn在发起一个挑战，然而Liam不知道该作何反应，所以他在Zayn身边放松下来，试图忽视它。那什么也不是，他劝服自己。

然而Zayn坚持着。有那么一瞬间，Liam怀疑Zayn是不是——生他的气了？毕竟对方眯起眼睛哼了一声，突然转开了目光。然而Zayn的语气不像在生气，所以Liam相信一切都会顺利，只要Zayn还能被Liam的笑话逗笑，只要他还会给Liam递来一卷烟，用以结束这长长的一天。

因此Liam认定这算不得什么大事。

随后大部分事项都如常运转，Liam努力不再多想，仅仅把那次调情归结于一场玩笑，就像他们十几岁的时候会做的那样，在七万粉丝窥探的目光下互相调戏，挑起眉毛，拍拍对方的屁股。

既然当年他们这么做过，现在自然也就算不上什么新鲜事。虽然Liam觉得现在有所不同，Zayn的触碰从没这么温暖过，他的目光也从未停留这么久。

他摇摇头，集中起精神。他不想再考虑这件事了。

***

Liam早就放弃和Andrea定午餐计划了，因为她要么是最后关头取消计划，要么会走进Liam的办公室，大谈特谈自己想去那家他们两年前吃过一次的意大利餐厅，直到Liam顺了她的意。然而今天，Liam很感谢她顺路过来了一趟，他在录音室工作了一上午（在此之前还在里边熬了整整一星期加一通宵），能有点转移他注意力的事情可是再好不过了。

Zayn这两周去了洛杉矶，去和另一位艺术家合作。在录音室工作时，Liam努力忽略自己现在变得有多么依赖Zayn的帮助和肯定，忽略对方不在时录音室变得有多空。

Andrea和Liam最后去了市中心那家他们最喜欢的餐厅，一家最多不过坐上十五、二十个人的小店。他们刚点完餐，Liam的手机就响了，Zayn发了张照片过来。Liam在点开之前就已经挂上了一个微笑，随后他看见一面涂鸦墙的照片，是Zayn在洛杉矶的房子的一面侧墙。Zayn几个星期之前和他说过，并且断言Liam会喜欢这面墙的。Liam确实喜欢。

他正要回复，Andrea问道：“是Zayn吧，对不？”

Liam眨眨眼，Andrea的语气倒不像是因为他没提起发信人而烦躁，反而充满了好奇。

“是啊，”他说，“他发了一张洛杉矶家里的照片，是他的作品。他会画画，你知道吧，就是涂鸦那种——他搞了一面涂鸦墙，把他家房子的外墙都涂了。太酷炫了，是不是？”

他把照片给Andrea看，对方微笑起来，点点头。Zayn说他觉得Liam会喜欢的，这面墙就是他过去的那种涂鸦风格。

“你们两个又亲近起来了，”她说，“不是吗？”

“嗯，”他一边回Zayn的消息一边应道，“算是吧，怎么这么问？”

“我也不知道，毕竟你俩月之前还讨厌他呢。”

“我从来没讨厌过他，”Liam安静道，没抬头，但手指顿住了，“从来没真的恨过他。”

他抬起头来的时候Andrea正盯着他看，嘴角往下撇了撇。

“我很高兴你俩又做回朋友了，”她说，“我真心的。但是，你们俩是不是还有点别的什么事儿啊？”

“还能有别的什么事儿？”Liam问。

“我不知道，Liam，”Andrea有点恼火，Liam不知道她想说什么，“你表现得好像我没理由担心你似的。”

“确实，”Liam说，“我状态不错，我很久没状态这么好过了。”

“真的吗？”她问。

“对，”Liam确认道，“我觉得和Zayn和好之后许多事情重回正轨，我也不会天天都——心情那么糟了。我们毕竟做了那么多年最好的朋友。”

“但是他没和你打招呼就退团了。”她说。

Liam咽了咽，“我原谅他了。”

“他好几年都没和你说过话。”

“我知道，”Liam应道，被她这副恶魔代言人的样子弄得头大，“Andrea，我知道。那只是个误会，就是这样。疏于沟通的后果罢了。”

“你是真的很在乎他，嗯？”

“是。”Liam说，“真的——他重回我的生活对我而言意义重大。我没法解释，但我们两个总是——他一向是特殊的那一个。我是指很久之前。我和他之间的相处总是和其他人不一样。”

“是吗？”

“嗯。”Liam说，“我最信任他。我们总是能——互相理解，程度比其他人都要深。”

Andrea微笑起来，“从我认识你开始，你可没少说他坏话。现在你这么说真是出人意料。”

“我当时很伤心，”Liam皱着眉，“但这并不意味着我不再爱他了。”

“你是说朋友情谊那种？”

Liam眨了眨眼，“对啊，”他应道，不知道自己为什么红了脸，“不然还能是什么？”

Andrea盯着他看，挑起一边眉毛，但又摇了摇头，“当我没说，”她继续道，“我为你们开心。”

他们的餐点就在这时端了上来，Liam便没找到机会细问她是什么意思。接下来的几分钟他们都分神吃饭，之后Liam也不太想再回到先前的话题中去。

他把这场对话，连同最近的许多事情一同推到脑后。

***

无可否认的是，近几年来，Liam一直害怕显露脆弱。他生活中的矛盾越多，就越倾向于把自己封闭起来。而现在，他在这么短的时间里就将自己的情绪完完全全地展露给了Zayn，这件事让他有点头晕目眩。事实上，在所有牵涉Zayn的情况中，他从来都不假思索。

正是在这样的安静片刻之中——Liam和Zayn一起待在他家地下室的工作室里，对话归于沉默的片刻之中，Liam感觉到自己坚硬的外壳在渐渐融化。

他翻着自己的词曲本，在椅子里轻轻地前后摇晃，吉他安放在大腿上。Zayn蜷在对面的沙发一角，下巴放松，眼皮低垂，正要陷入一场不期而至的小憩。

他曾经把这间屋子里的太多东西与孤独、寂寞联系在一起：独自一人的酒醉之夜，哼着小调与毫无意义的歌词，只为了将胸腔中的疼痛发泄出来。但他现在看向这间屋子，只能想起Zayn来，他们两个在这里陷入回忆，通过写歌，分享故事、玩笑与喜爱来重建一段友谊，以一种全新的方式重新嵌入彼此的生活。Liam生活中所有参差不齐的边缘、扭曲变形的角落都恰好与Zayn相接，尽管这听上去天方夜谭，尽管Liam多年之前就以为他们不再能理解对方——显然他错得彻彻底底，谢天谢地。

Liam的手指扫过翻旧的纸页和杂乱的墨迹，停在一首几个月前写的歌上。他抬头扫了一眼Zayn的睡颜，微笑起来。他看上去那么年轻，头发被扒得乱糟糟的，下巴上是新长出的胡茬。他的膝盖抱在胸前。Liam见过Zayn睡得更加奇形怪状的姿势，然而每次都能感受到同一股喜爱的洪流冲刷而过。

等他低下头看向自己的笔记本，他的微笑就落下去了。他咬着嘴唇，先是努力辨认了一下调子，但一两分钟后就陷进了这段音乐。他安静地弹着吉他，在它浮现在脑海之中时才开始哼唱起来。

这首歌悲伤得吓人。他想起来了，它来源于那一百万个独自在这里度过的夜晚之一，但现在，这首歌听上去不像Liam写出它的时候那么沉重无望了。现在，它听上去带有一种渺远的悲伤，就好像是前前前世发生的事情，尽管这种感觉本身还称不上陌生。

他抬起眼，按弦的动作磕绊起来，注意到Zayn动了动。他的声音一顿，中断了演奏，抱歉已到唇边，然而Zayn说道，“继续吧。”

Zayn已经睁开了眼睛，唇边挂上了一个小小的、鼓励的微笑。

“这算不上什么正式的曲子，”Liam说道。他知道Zayn现在在认真听，这让他觉得自己处在焦点中心。他垂下脑袋，心不在焉地用手指拨弄出几个音符。

“弹给我听听。”Zayn轻声说，用指节撑起下巴，看着Liam，“我喜欢听你唱歌。”

说实话，这听着有点傻，毕竟Zayn这么些年来应该听够了Liam的声音才对，但这还是鼓励他继续下去。他没再多说，将自己的曲子稍作变动，又抬头扫了一眼Zayn，之后就开始弹奏了。这次，他更轻易地融入进这首歌，允许自己稍微唱得大声一些。

Liam总希望自己能像擅长写歌那样擅长演奏。每次打磕绊的时候他都会皱一皱眉头，犹豫着下一个和弦应该怎样按，心知自己这首可怜的歌没能得到应有的公正对待。他感觉得到紧张感在手指下积聚，每当不太确定时声音都有些发颤。Zayn自然全都注意到了，但每次Liam和他对上目光时，对方的眼神都稳固而坚定。

Liam在第三段副歌之后停下来，有些恼怒于自己的技拙。他对着自己的笔迹皱起眉头，因为他确定他本该为歌曲的最后一部分写一些更有意思的谱子，然而他从没完成过。这仅仅是这个笔记本中数百个未完成的想法之一。歌词在有些地方多次重复，但这也让副歌更加难忘，更加悲伤。

他本来没想着现下就对这首歌产生歉意，但他还是摇了摇头：“我在这个本子里瞎写了不少东西。我是说，就好像在别无选择的时候只能靠写这些来自我治疗，你懂吧？”

“不过里边确实包含了不少东西，是不是？”Zayn说，“更多私人化的东西，因为你不是写给别人听的。”

Liam点点头。Zayn总能领会到这种感觉，让Liam有些目瞪口呆。他本以为这样的事太过愚蠢：写歌到半夜只为沉湎于自怨自艾，直到他的手指酸痛，眼皮沉重。

“听上去很不错。”Zayn继续道，Liam笑着摇了摇头，“我说真的，好吧。我喜欢它，它就好像是你的另一面。”

Liam站起来把吉他放到一边，穿过房间坐在Zayn旁边，扬起一个小小的微笑。他立刻就陷进沙发里，拇指摩挲着指节。

“我不太常展现这一面。”Liam承认道。他不知道该把眼睛往哪儿放；害羞到不敢看Zayn，但盯着自己的手或者天花板又太傻了。他假装把注意力放在房间另一头的电脑上。

“无论如何，谢谢你和我分享。”Zayn伸了伸腿，又朝Liam挨近了一点。“毕竟，我最近都没什么机会听你写的歌了，除了那些你给男孩乐队写的曲子之外。”

Liam笑起来，摇了摇头，手指摸索着自己的掌心。

“我想你了，”Liam突然说道，不知道为什么他的情绪选择在此刻一齐涌上来，将他兜头击倒。同样荒谬的是，在他抬头看向Zayn的时候，他感觉到自己完全展开，全然不设防。他不知道Zayn是怎么总能让他陷入这种状态的，每一次。简直吓人。

“也想你了。”Zayn立刻应道，他的手臂滑过沙发靠背，落在Liam肩膀上。

“谢谢你。”Liam说，他希望Zayn能懂。最近他们共度的时光对Liam而言意义重大，尽管承认起来不那么容易，尽管让他去谈论那些深埋在体内许久的丑陋、不公、溃烂的情绪是那么难。他只不过是想他了，就是这样。

Zayn微笑起来，但没有应声。

Liam小小地叹了口气，又把目光转回自己手上。他觉得有点情绪过载，因为他对面前人的喜爱一向容易解释也容易理解，所以现下他竟被这种感情压得有些动摇不稳，确实有些说不通。这些崭新的想法与感情一一浮现出来，再加上每次Zayn称赞他的时候飞上他脸颊的热意，都让他觉得难以理解。

这让他的脑袋有点迷糊。他在深夜为一位老友用吉他奏起一首悲伤的歌，让自己的情绪铺展开来，陷入困惑、慌乱与一点点尴尬的境地。

他想——他不知道。他如今已经努力不去思考自己想要什么了。

“你还好吧？”Zayn突然问道。Liam在问题过脑之前就自动点了点头。他抬头看Zayn，对方正在朝他微笑。Liam不知道自己想要什么。

他不知道。

他突然深吸一口气，注意到Zayn的嘴唇在闪闪发亮，毕竟对方习惯性地舔了五六次了。有一点点开裂。Liam努力不去思考为什么他注意到了Zayn的嘴唇。他抬眼对上Zayn的目光时，对方正狡黠地盯着他看，嘴角弯起一个笑来。

Liam咽了咽，整个人都涨红了。

他试着回应那个笑容，但声音一噎，被他用咳嗽掩盖过去了。Zayn还在看着他，Liam的脸红也还没退下去，他觉得自己又傻又尴尬，没法开口。他想知道Zayn在想什么。

“唔嗯，”Zayn哼了一声，听上去含含混混。有什么东西变了，Liam没法解释为什么他在Zayn专注的目光下这样紧张，但他最终又把目光钉在自己的双手上。

他绞尽脑汁想说点什么，比如一个玩笑，或者换个话题，但他的大脑正处在短路状态。他担心自己表现得太奇怪，但之后就想起Zayn最近和他说过的一切，那些他让Liam脸红起来、结结巴巴的理由。没有一个说得通。

这么多年下来，这份友谊向着各种方向延伸开来，其中有一个崭新的维度，Liam没能全然理解。他们周围的空间中时常充斥着一种沉重的氛围，就好像Zayn的眼睛在不断灼烧着他。这让Liam有些喘不上气。

这自然是他们之间的一场游戏，只不过Liam并不了解规则。

“怎么？”Liam最终开口问道，仍旧盯着自己放在腿上的手。Zayn小小地动了动，挤得更近了些。他把腿盘上沙发，膝盖挤着Liam的大腿。

“你分神了，Leeyum？”Zayn轻声说道。

“呃，”Liam的脸红得不能再红了。他揉了揉脖子，不知道为什么自己这么尴尬，“不——没。”

Liam从他的手上抬起眼来，看见Zayn在朝他坏笑。Zayn又在舔他的嘴唇了，Liam自然是没能吸取教训，因为他观察着对方的舌头扫过下唇之后，也模仿了这个动作。

Liam之前从来没有过这种感受，就好像所有情绪都扑面而来，然而他找不到源头。血液在他耳朵里轰鸣，只要他把目光多在Zayn身上停留几秒，他就开始感官过载，不知所措。一股不知名的能量在这个房间中积聚，就好像有什么要破壳而出、爆裂开来，让Liam害怕，但同时也让他兴奋起来。

“你在想什么？”Zayn问道，声音像之前一样软。

“你。”Liam答道，诚实得让自己都觉得惊讶。他猛吸一口气，看了一眼Zayn。

对方正看着他，挑起了眉毛，好像他自己也惊讶于Liam的供认。Liam稳稳地迎上他的目光，撅起嘴唇，但没再说别的。

“是吗？”片刻后，Zayn鼓励道。

Liam点点头，用圆钝的指甲抓了抓脸颊：“我也不知道。你把我搞得糊里糊涂的，说实话。”

Zayn看上去花了一分钟来消化这份信息。Liam想起了所有他搞不懂的东西，想起就在他开始弄明白的时候，又被各种信号丢进更为困惑的境地。他时常觉得自己要踏进一片地雷区，而他们两人的友情即将炸他个猝不及防。

Liam正在纠结于脑袋里的想法，而Zayn开口道：“你最近真的很倾向于把事情憋在心里。”

“是啊，”Liam呼出那口气，差点笑出声，“确实是。”

Zayn动了动胳膊，拇指压上了Liam的锁骨。Liam倚靠向这个动作、倚靠向这种熟悉而柔软的喜爱。他也想向Zayn伸出手去，想把脸埋进Zayn的肩膀。他的动作顿住，有点紧张地屏住了呼吸。

他又撞上了Zayn的目光，这一次没有躲开。Zayn的目光坚定，好似他能一眼看穿Liam似的。Zayn一直给他这样的感觉，好像大多数时间里，他都能看见真正的Liam，能理解他，和他建立连接，读懂他的思绪。通常，这都让他感到欣慰。但现在，Liam感觉脆弱无比。

这次，Liam舔了舔嘴唇，注意到Zayn也随着做了同样的动作。Zayn抬起眼睛的时候，目光里没有一点Liam以为会有的羞怯。他的目光把Liam吸引过去，Liam完全不记得自己朝对方靠过去，也不记得Zayn换了换姿势，坐得极近。不过他的确感觉两人之间的距离在短短几秒之内消失殆尽。

Liam的心脏砰砰直跳，好像快要爆炸似的，好像这一刻中积聚的能量将要以某种形式爆发出来才行，然而两人只是坐在那里，喃喃着无意义的字句，目光交锁，忘记呼吸。见鬼，他觉得头重脚轻。

“你不一定非要憋在心里的。”Zayn说道，声音比以前还要轻柔。他伸手摸了摸Liam的下巴，如同往常一样，把他的头向上抬了抬，“如果你想，你也可以付诸行动。”

就好像Zayn在推着他走向一片看不到结局的未知之地，他觉得自己一定会在那里丢了性命。就好像Liam在一架飞机上，在悬崖边缘，而Zayn招手让他上前来， _来吧，只有两步了，就要到了_ ……

他完全不知道自己卷进了什么事情里。

他又一次慢慢地眨了眨眼，深吸一口气回过神。Zayn睁大了眼睛，神色真诚，他的眼睛里永远有那种只给予Liam的无穷温暖。那是一种专为这样的时刻而保留的温柔，在他们坐在一起，无言交流，领会对方思绪的时候。事实上，Liam细想起来，这就是一种安全感；一点儿也不吓人。

最近Liam一直倾向于不去思考自己想要什么，但当他再次看向Zayn的嘴唇，顿悟击中了他。

Liam想要他。

“好。”Liam的声音只比呼吸声大那么一点点。他点了点头，能感觉到肺里的空气逃逸殆尽，感觉到Zayn的目光钉在他身上，将他拉近，再拉近。Zayn的拇指还抵在他的锁骨上，轻轻按压着。他的膝盖仍旧挨着Liam的大腿。

他想要处处都感受到Zayn的存在。

天啊。

“怎么？”Zayn歪了歪脑袋。他的嘴唇张开，眉头皱起。

“好。”Liam重复了一遍，想着这个角度正正好。他把手按上Zayn的大腿，心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动。Liam凑过去吻了他。

然后一切都安定下来。他的思绪变得安静，有一股微小的能量在皮肤下窜动，但其他一切都稳定下来。

Zayn猛吸了一口气，但没有退开，反而把他拉得更近，手臂攀上Liam的后颈。Liam吻得太过凶狠，以至于头晕目眩。他就像从平流层开始自由落体，然而Zayn把他拉近。他不知道自己到底在做什么，但他知道自己想要这个，再加上——天啊。

他无法思考。他通常会把思绪都藏进脑袋里，但现在他头脑空空，这种感觉将他的精神高度集中起来、沉淀下去，令他陶醉其中。他的渴望扼住了他的喉咙，让他无法呼吸。他在亲吻Zayn，这个事实好像将他从一种未知的境况下解脱出来。就好像他已经为此等了好几个月，乃至 _好几年_ ，虽然这个想法在几秒之前才出现在他脑海里。好似在他没有意识到的时候，它已经悄悄生长许久了。或许他该再惊讶一点的。

Zayn是第一个退开的，他轻轻地嘟囔了一句：“我的天啊。”

Liam又把眼睛闭了几秒，他的嘴唇还张着。说实话，他动不了，因为他的手掌发麻，Zayn的呼吸还打在他脸上。他努力去消化现状，试图开始思考。

Zayn再次猛吸了一口气，Liam咽了咽，逼着自己睁开眼睛。对方的眼睛漆黑，嘴唇抿成一条细线，Liam眨了眨眼，才确定Zayn的确是真实存在的。对Liam而言，Zayn带来的真实感已经久违了；然而现在他就在这儿，在呼吸，但突然间，Liam觉得这一切都像是虚幻的场景，像一场梦境。

Liam以前倒是从来、从来没有梦到过这样的场景。因为他确实没有，他只不过——

他只不过突然间清晰地意识到他想要Zayn。他那么、那么想要他。

“Liam？”Zayn舔了舔嘴唇。他不肯移开目光，只是皱着眉头，“你还好吧？”

“嗯哼。”Liam哼道，把两人的额头贴在一起。Zayn叹了口气，又挤近了一些。

他们静止片刻，都在努力弄清楚到底是怎么回事。Liam在轻轻发着抖，或许也在试图掩盖这一事实，因为他意识到自己想要Zayn，刚刚吻了他，而他不知道这对他而言意味着什么，对双方而言意味着什么，但他知道自己想要更多。

他想要Zayn乐意提供的一切。Liam在头晕目眩间，仍注意到Zayn的嘴唇粉红饱满，微微张开。Liam觉得Zayn在凑近时，就是在邀请他再来一轮，但他还是开口确认。

“我能不能——”他问道，吸了一口气，“我想再吻你一遍，那么想——”

“嗯，”Zayn含混道，但没等Liam反应过来，他就抬起Liam的下巴，把两人的嘴唇重新贴在一起。

Zayn的嘴唇坚定地贴着他的，Liam喉咙里溢出一声呻吟，让Zayn吻的更凶了。他觉得Zayn离他太远了，于是Liam拽着他的衬衫将他拉近，突然之间一股能量在他体内炸开，让他手足无措。

一切由此开始——从嘴唇的简单相贴，到令人心醉神迷的亲吻，粗重的呼吸，湿润火热的嘴巴一次又一次纠缠。Liam有好久没像这样亲吻过别人了，这样的吻相当爽快，但他记忆中没有一次亲吻能像现在这么令人惊叹。

亲吻Zayn是不同的，因为他能感觉到对方宽阔的肩膀，感觉到他的胡渣扎着Liam的脸颊。他们两个十几岁的时候亲过一次，但是和现在的情况完全不同。当时两人只不过是在开玩笑罢了。现在回想起来，Liam不知道他到底是怎么会把Zayn嘴唇的罪恶滋味当作一个玩笑的。

Liam感觉到Zayn的舌头滑进他的双唇间，便立刻张开嘴唇，Zayn湿润火热的舌头贴着他的，让他立刻呻吟出声。Liam的手滑下Zayn的胸膛和腹部，落在他的腰侧。

Zayn吻技绝佳——让Liam的头脑昏昏沉沉。他的吻热情激烈，带着目的性，几乎要在Liam的唇上留下瘀伤。每次他们分开的时候，Zayn都会发出小小的嘶哑喘息，把Liam的注意力全吸引过去了。他能够感觉到两人的睫毛纠结在一起，他们的鼻尖相碰，腹中暖意堆积，这一切都让Liam心醉神迷。

Zayn吻住他的样子，就好像他已经做过无数遍了似的，他贴得更近，让Liam彻彻底底地靠在了沙发上。他们的嘴唇分开片刻，Zayn换了个姿势，整个人都罩在Liam身上。他温暖的身体压在Liam上方的感觉棒极了。Liam的手安放在Zayn的腰间，把他按住，两人又回到亲吻中去，一次，再一次。

“Zayn，”Liam的声音轻得像一声叹息。他已经迷上了两人嘴唇相接的感觉，一点也不想停下来，但他对自己欲望的彻悟来得太过突然，让他晕头转向。

“嗯哼，”Zayn哼道，拇指抬起Liam的下巴，换了个角度接吻。他们亲吻的方式、乃至他们之间的化学反应，绝对称得上火热灼人。这么激烈的吻一向不是Liam的风格，更别说是初吻时分，他之前的吻从没有在几秒之间就变得如此热烈过。

“你想——想不想——？”Liam开口，但Zayn狠狠地咬了一口他的下唇。

“想干嘛？”Zayn问道，伸出舌头舔过他刚刚留下的牙印。

Liam呻吟出声，闭上了眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头，集中起精神。反正他也记不起刚才想问什么了。

关掉自己的思绪，只需要简单回应。Zayn的技术太好了——只需要回应他，随波逐流——操，他现在挪开来，把自己的夹克脱掉了。之后他又跨坐回Liam身上，大腿夹紧了他，而Liam握着他的腰把他拉近。

Zayn一直在吻他，舌头再次扫过Liam的口腔。他压在Liam身上的感觉棒极了，Liam从前和他挤过巡演巴士的床铺，也有不少次搂着Zayn入眠；即使是房间里有一百万围观群众的时候，他也曾坐过Zayn的大腿。所以他知道Zayn贴近他的时候是什么感觉，但如今，这种感觉崭新得吓人。他觉得一切都刚刚好，命中注定，完美无缺。

Liam努力把注意力集中在Zayn的嘴唇上，但Zayn不停地蹭来蹭去，他们的腰胯来回摩擦，让Liam不由得喘息起来，几乎跟不上吻的节奏。

“想要你。”Liam贴着他的嘴唇道。Zayn把两人的鼻尖撞在一起，在Liam的嘴角印了一个轻柔的吻，之后把嘴唇贴在他的下巴上。

Zayn的手指潜进他的衬衫布料下方，轻轻擦过Liam的皮肤，这样的碰触感觉好极了，“真的？”

“嗯。”Liam应道，在Zayn的锁骨之间吮出一枚淤青。Zayn呻吟出声，又往前蹭了蹭。他已经硬得很了，即使隔着牛仔裤的布料Liam也能感觉到。Liam觉得他的脑袋要爆炸了，仅仅几分钟之内，他就已经心浮气躁，性致高昂。

Zayn开口的时候语气性感极了：“你想要我吗，Liam？”

“操，想。”Liam应道，他的嘴唇还贴着Zayn的锁骨，舌头在这片覆着墨水的皮肤上游移。

Zayn再次呻吟起来，让一阵电流顺着Liam的脊椎骨劈下。他吸吮得更用力了——为了让Zayn能够再发出那样的呻吟来——并且成功了。

他吻向Zayn的脖颈，Zayn的喘息粗重起来，Liam贴着他的皮肤露出微笑。

他想念对方嘴唇的触感，于是再次把两个人的嘴唇合在一起。Zayn狠狠地吻过来，毫无羞耻地贴着他蹭，让Liam完全硬了起来。他知道Zayn感觉得到两人隔着牛仔裤摩擦的硬挺，Liam一点思考能力都不剩了。

Zayn抽身退开，Liam立刻追上了他的嘴唇，但Zayn躲开了。

“你想要我？”Zayn又问了一遍，语气挑逗，眼睛里微光闪烁。他轻轻撞了撞两人的鼻子，但没贴上他的嘴唇。

“对。”Liam再次坚持道。就好像Zayn还不信他似的，事情已经这么明显了；Liam在他身下硬的发疼，一秒钟都不愿意放开他的嘴唇。

Zayn顿了顿，或许是为了喘口气，但他合上了眼睛。Liam看着他脸上的阴影，看着工作室紫色的灯光洒在他的皮肤上，渲染出一片庄严的光晕。他感觉到他的欲望一瞬间攫住了他，让他不知所措。他觉得Zayn也想要他。他希望Zayn也想要他。

他说道：“我想要你。Zayn，求你了。”

Zayn张开了眼睛，紫罗兰色的光晕映在他暗色的瞳孔上，他的嘴角藏着笑意。

“好。”Zayn决定道，伸手把Liam的衬衫拽到胸膛上方。Liam坐起来把衣服脱掉，Zayn的手指贴上他的皮肤，呼了口气，让Liam微笑起来。

“你想——怎么做？”Liam喘息道，语气有些急迫。他向上一顶，故意让两人的阴茎隔着几层布料摩擦，Zayn随之呻吟起来。

“一般我在下边。”片刻之后Zayn回应道。操。Liam用手指捏紧了Zayn的腰胯，吻住他，被熊熊欲望烧灼。

“我要去——我去拿一下——”Liam在粗重的喘息之间挤出话来。

“润滑剂？”Zayn提醒。

“嗯，”Liam希望自己的脑子能够转起来。Zayn的手指在他皮肤上跳舞的样子把他的注意力全都吸引过去了，“我马上——”

“去吧。”Zayn的手滑下他的胸膛。他又撞了撞Liam的鼻尖。

Liam耗费了巨大的意志力才让Zayn滑下他的腿，让开一条通路。而更难的是他要走出这个房间，而Zayn在他身后舔着嘴唇，喘息粗重。

他家里确实有润滑剂，早前他买给自己用的，他又在卧室抽屉里翻了好一会儿才找到安全套。他瞥了一眼镜子里的自己，他的头发散乱，脸颊和嘴唇红成一片。

Zayn。Liam就要和Zayn上床了。这个他相识多年，最近又花了许多时间重新了解的人。他找到了种种全新的、喜爱对方的理由，也记起了旧时自己喜欢对方的原因。

这本应是件怪事，但事实上Liam并不觉得。

他急匆匆地冲过房子，差点在跑下地下室楼梯的时候把自己摔个半死。

Zayn躺在沙发上盯着天花板。他的嘴唇张开，双手放在肚子上，衬衫下摆撩起一点，让Liam看见了他胯骨上的那颗黑心。仅仅是注视着他，就让Liam再次喘不上气来。

“怎么还穿着衣服啊？”Liam问道，笑着穿过房间。

在Liam坐在他腿上的时候，Zayn回了他一个微笑：“我以为你想帮帮忙呢。”

Liam把润滑剂瓶子和安全套丢在旁边的地板上，再次低头吻住Zayn。他喜欢这个角度，这样他能够更好地主导这个吻，也能整个罩住Zayn小一些的身型。他挪开了片刻，双臂撑在Zayn脑袋两边，低下头对他笑。

“怎么？”Zayn问道，也回以微笑。他的头发乱糟糟的，锁骨上留着Liam刚刚吮出来的吻痕。他看上去漂亮极了。

“没什么。”Liam摇了摇头。他倾身去吻Zayn，把他的衬衫拽到胸膛再拽过头顶，好让两人的嘴唇再次贴到一起。

Zayn伸手去摸Liam的腰带扣，Liam坐起身把它褪下来，甩到地板上，他注意到Zayn在盯着他看，嘴唇张开，眼神暗下去，毫无羞耻地盯着他内裤底下硬起来的老二。

“嗯唔，”Zayn抬起手，隔着那层布料握住了Liam，这让他的阴茎兴奋地弹了弹。

“操，”Liam的声音里带了点急切，“宝贝，拜托。”

“那就开始干正事吧。”Zayn戏弄道，往Liam的胸口印了个吻。

片刻之后，Zayn就从他自己的牛仔裤里挣脱出来，连带着内裤一起脱掉了。他的阴茎闪着水光，贴在他的肚子上，Liam努力把自己的目光扯开，扭过头去吻Zayn，他的手向下，实验性地握住了对方的老二。Zayn呼吸一窒，腰胯向上顶，追逐着他的触碰。Liam便撸动起来，挤了挤它的根部，这让Zayn狠狠地咬住了Liam的下唇。

现在Zayn的喘息落进了Liam的嘴里，他退开来，再次吻上Liam的脖颈。

“要是你再这样下去，我马上就要射了。”Zayn警告道。Liam有点想继续，想看Zayn只靠Liam的手指就射出来会是什么样子——就射在他的手掌上、射在他俩的下腹。

但他还是退开了，Zayn急促地吸进一口气。

Liam舔了舔嘴唇，隔着布料压了压自己的阴茎。Zayn舔着嘴唇，目光追着他的动作。

他把内裤往下褪了褪，大半是表演性质，毕竟Zayn看上去被他的动作迷住了。等到他把自己完全暴露出来的时候，他再次用一只手握住自己阴茎的底部。Zayn的喘息让他看上去急切而迷人。

“Liam，”Zayn的眉头皱起，好像他陷入了痛苦似的，“操，你太辣了。”

即使是现在，Liam跨坐在Zayn的大腿上，老二暴露在外的这个瞬间，这句称赞仍然让他面红耳赤，绯红一路烧到胸口。Liam不知道其中原因，但事实如此。

他试图把自己的脸红转化得更性感一些，于是挪开自己的手，舔了舔掌心，他重新用手指包裹住自己的时候，接住了Zayn的目光。他给自己撸动了两下，他的前液已经滴了下来，阴茎的头部泛着水光。

Zayn又在舔嘴唇了，看上去对面前的情景十分满意，而Liam那么、那么想操他。他松开自己的手掌，倾身吻了吻Zayn，之后抓起他放在地板上的那瓶润滑剂。

他们换了换姿势，好让Zayn把腿张开，Liam撑在他两腿之间，看着Zayn的阴茎硬起饱胀、滴下前液的样子，觉得自己感官过载。

冲动之下，他俯身把Zayn老二的头部含进嘴里，用舌头戏弄着顶端。Zayn大声呻吟起来，声音在四壁间回荡。他没再往下吞，退了回来，啵地一声放开了对方的阴茎。

“我的天啊，”Zayn说道，伸手用拇指摩挲着Liam的下唇，“你真是……”

Liam笑起来，尽管Zayn没说完，但他懂对方的意思。

“那就开始干正事了。”Liam咧嘴笑道，引用了Zayn之前的话。他坐回去，手指在Zayn的大腿上抚摸片刻，感受着这种柔软的皮肤触感。之后他打开润滑剂的瓶盖，挤出一些到手指上，让凉爽的胶体在指尖化开。

就算Zayn知道Liam从来没和男人上过床（而Zayn自己八成是有过经验，这没那么难猜），他也没对此发表什么看法。他只是专注地看着Liam做着前期准备，之后把第一根手指挤进了Zayn的洞口。

“还好吧？”Liam问道，不确定感突然袭来。他弯了弯手指。

“嗯，”Zayn叹道，调整了一下姿势。他皱起了眉头，在Liam加了一根手指时嘴唇张成一个“噢”，而Liam被他的样子迷住了。

他稳稳地注视着Zayn，这样就知道自己到底做的好还是不好、有没有让对方不舒服。Zayn基本什么都没说过，只不过喘息又重了一点，在Liam拓开他、加入第三根手指的时候舔了舔嘴唇。

“你感觉棒极了。”Liam吻了吻他的膝盖，因为他想要Zayn，他以前也有过类似的欲望，但已经很久、很久都没有这么渴望过一个人了。

“噢，”Zayn应声，颤抖起来。Liam空闲的那只手在Zayn的胯骨上游移，“来吧，我准备好了。”

Liam小心地把手指退出来，把安全套戴上，给自己涂好润滑。他开始感觉到Zayn的不耐了。他在Zayn张开的双腿之间跪好，努力控制住自己粗重的喘息。他十足性起，还有一点点紧张，但他一对上Zayn漆黑半闭的眼睛，就感觉自己完全被欲望掌控了。

他向里推，马上被Zayn裹住他的热度搞得头脑发懵。他本想动作慢一些，轻柔一点，但Zayn的脚踝交叉锁在他腰后，把他拉近，吞下了他。Liam全插进去的时候，咬牙忍住了一声呻吟。

“天啊，嗯，”在Liam轻轻撤出一点，又撞回去的时候，Zayn叹道。

Zayn的体内好得难以置信，比Liam想象中还要过分。他感觉浑身都被欲望灼烧，两人很快建立起一个双方都满意的节奏与角度。

Zayn撑起身把他拉过来，两人的额头撞在一起。Liam闭上眼睛，但Zayn没有吻他，只是入侵了他周围的空间，喘息着，他们的嘴唇偶尔擦在一起，但没有完全相触。

“你真美。”Liam脱口而出，因为这句话沉甸甸地压在他的心脏上。这个想法对Liam而言并不新鲜；客观而言，Liam向来都能意识到Zayn的美。但当这种平常的认知与他腹中灼烧的渴望产生共鸣时，就有点吓人了。Zayn现下这副皮肤泛红，汗水淋漓的样子有多么迷人，简直让他难以置信。

“这么久了，”Zayn喃喃道，他闭着眼睛，但眉头皱起，好像自己也知道自己在说胡话。

“什么这么久了？”Liam问道，被整根没入Zayn的感觉分散了注意力，但仍旧试图跟上Zayn的逻辑。

“没什么，”Zayn马上嘟囔道，短暂地睁开眼睛，好好地吻了他一遍，把舌头伸进了Liam的嘴巴。这个吻让Liam叹了口气，很快把对话抛到九霄云外。

Liam触到了一个让Zayn呜咽出声的点。他变了变姿势，又朝那个点进攻了几次，Zayn发出的声响大大鼓励了他。

“噢，天啊，”Liam呻吟道，Zayn裹紧了他，“你感觉棒极了，宝贝。”

这种感觉将Liam淹没，他半睁的眼睛向下俯视着Zayn，对方的眼睛紧闭着。这个瞬间，他对Zayn的迷恋本应把他自己吓一跳的，但他仅仅是俯下身去，给了Zayn另一个火热的吻。

“Liam，操，”Zayn的指甲抓着Liam的后背，他一定给他留下了红肿的狂野抓痕。Liam努力不被这股感觉俘获，努力不要被Zayn呻吟他名字的急切语调而丢盔卸甲，“ _Liam_ 。”

“我要——射了。”他喘息道，感觉到下腹积聚起的压力与脊柱上蹿过的火花。

“摸摸我，”Zayn说道，Liam依言照做，他用一只手握住Zayn靠在下腹的阴茎，快速而用力地撸动几下，Zayn喘息着呻吟出声，鼓励着Liam继续。

“噢。”Liam感觉到Zayn再次把他裹紧，这就是了，他被对方送过了界，他的腰胯失控地抽插着，追逐着自己的高潮。

在Liam撸动Zayn的老二的时候，Zayn的手插进Liam的头发，轻轻地拽了拽。Liam的动作没有停，即使他已经从高潮中冷静下来，即使他已经在Zayn的体内渐渐软下来。

Zayn高潮的时候眉头皱起，嘴唇张开，他几乎是安静地射在Liam手上。Liam着迷地看着他，在他度过高潮的时候一直抚慰着他。

之后Liam抽出来，倒在Zayn身上，脑袋压在Zayn的胸口。他们的身上满是汗水和精液，粘粘乎乎的，但Liam觉得满足又惬意。两个人都累得手脚发软，喘不上气来。

又过了长长的沉默的几分钟，高潮的余韵才告终结。Liam拽过他扔在地板上的衬衫，擦了擦肚子，把安全套扔在桌边的垃圾桶里。这会儿Zayn看上去在抱枕堆里陷得更深了，他的脑袋靠在肩膀上，仍旧闭着眼睛。Liam看向他，根本没注意到自己在微笑。

“过来吧，瞌睡虫，”Liam揉乱了Zayn的头发，只为了看他皱起鼻子的样子。

“不要，就在这儿睡，”Zayn说。Liam自己早就在这张沙发上睡过一百万次了，但这是他第一次和别人一起挤在这张沙发上，更别说对方还赤身裸体。

话又说回来，在屋子里火热的气氛降温之后的时刻，本应有一场紧张的、尴尬的对话，讨论刚刚发生的一切，然而现在这场对话并未发生。这本应是件怪事，但事实上Liam并没觉得异常，他永远也没法解释个中原因，但现下——现下他安于其中，享受着这一刻。

Liam兀自微笑着，他将短裤穿好，从地板上捡起那条Zayn前两天带下来的毯子——他当时一直抱怨地下室太冷了，把毯子紧紧地裹在肩膀上——然后用它裹住他们两个。他选了个舒服的姿势，胳膊搂着Zayn的腰，手指搭在他腹部柔软的皮肤上。他的脚趾贴着Zayn的脚踝，嘴唇贴着他赤裸的肩膀。Zayn的纹身是映入Liam眼帘的最后一件东西，随后他合眼睡去。

***

实话说，他们根本没来得及让一切沉淀下来。第二天早上Liam醒过来的时候，他对着怀抱里的温暖躯体眨了眨眼睛，任由Zayn迷人的气息萦绕在鼻尖，但片刻之后，他就想起来半小时之内他得赶到市中心去。他用拇指摩挲着Zayn的脸颊，极为轻柔地把他唤醒。Zayn发出一阵可爱的抱怨，四处摸索自己的衣服，而Liam冲上楼洗了个澡，两次忘了拿钥匙，头发还没擦干就叼着面包圈冲出了家门。

一个钟头之后，Liam终于赶到了市中心。他无视了Carlos疑惑的表情，拨开他走进会议室。有人对他点了点头，示意他没错过什么重要内容。在他忙着调整呼吸的时候，有人给他做了之前会议内容的简报。他压平了自己衬衫上的褶皱，点点头，努力集中精神。

保守而言，今天算不上Liam富有工作效率的一天。

他第一回这么频繁地走神，有好几次被人叫到名字才回过神来。他的心思不在这儿。他在开会期间满脑子白日梦，会在话说到一半的时候忘了自己接下来要说什么，用“啊？”来回应问题的次数多到令人发指。

Carlos一脸担忧，每次和Liam对上目光的时候他都会送来疑惑的眼神，但Liam仅仅是耸耸肩，把自己的脸红藏在领子下边。

Liam的白日梦有一个显而易见的中心人物：Zayn。这种感觉势不可挡，因为他心中的这种狂热的吸引力与能量仿佛是一夜之间爆发出来的。他不知道到底是怎么回事，但他觉得舒适、觉得兴奋，每一次合上眼睛的时候，前一夜的场景都会以一种折磨人的细致程度展现在他眼前；Zayn皮肤的触感，尖利的牙齿，和他发出的细小呻吟。

他换了换坐姿，盯着闪烁的光标，他分神到没法写完面前这封邮件。他猛地吸了口气，摇了摇头。他甚至没打算重新集中起精神来完成工作，只是坐在那儿，把手搁在电脑上，好像他真的疯了似的。

至少他自己就是这样觉得的：精神错乱，整个人轻飘飘的。他没法把自己钉在地面上，这对他而言属实少见。

他的手机震了，他伸手拿起，胡乱划了一下，才低头去看消息。

_-_ _今天工作很忙噢？_

Liam傻笑起来，开心来得毫无道理。他重重地咬住嘴唇，打了两行回复。

_-_ _算是吧……今天基本就是办公室和会议室两头跑_

_-_ _不好意思今天早上我那么早就出门了，忘了要开会，不是故意那么粗鲁的:(_

Zayn几乎是立刻就回复了。

_-_ _没关系宝贝:)_ _今晚有空吗？_

确认他基本百分之百有空之后，Liam收到了另一个笑脸，之后他下定决心关掉了手机。事实上，这也没能提高他的效率，说不定还降低了，但大概也没人注意，他更多时候都把自己独自关在办公室里。下午的时候Carlos过来找了他一趟，当时他正嘴里叼着笔，看着窗户外面出神。

“你今天怎么老走神？”Carlos问道，把一纸杯热饮放在他桌子上。

“才没有。”Liam公然扯谎。他低下脑袋，转了转椅子，把笔扔在桌面上，试图重新把注意力集中在电脑上。说实在的，他都不记得自己正在做什么工作了。大概是在整Excel表。或者是日历？明年计划什么的……

“我的天啊。*”Carlos声音里带了怒气，Liam无视了他。

（*Dios mío）

接下来的时间就是在Liam继续走神和调整自己之间拉锯，直到他把自己的一部分任务草草完成了事（这也太不像他了），在六点刚过的时候就拎着泰国菜外卖站在Zayn家门口。泰国菜只不过是他临时起意，但他还是带了。他站在门外，有点紧张不安，两只脚来回交换重心。但Zayn打开门之后，他的脸上立刻挂上了一个顽皮的坏笑。

“Hey。”Liam说道，狠狠地咬住了自己的嘴唇。他一整天都在想Zayn，而再次将他收入眼中的感觉仿佛要把Liam溺毙。他嘴唇的曲线，好像一整天都没梳头的样子——运动裤低低地挂在他的腰胯上。

Zayn嗯了一声，拽着Liam衬衫的前襟把他拽进屋，眼里闪着光。Liam立刻屈从了。

门关上了，Zayn立刻把他们的嘴唇合到一起，舌头长驱直入，Liam呻吟出声。这个突袭性质的吻带来的惊讶很快过去了，Liam放松下来开始回应。虽然外卖袋子还挂在Liam胳膊上，Zayn也没从他身边挪开，他的另一只手握住Liam的后颈，他吮吸Liam舌头的方式让Liam的老二立刻起了反应。Zayn让人头昏目眩。

他断开这个吻，喘息道：“我带了晚饭的。”

“等会儿再说。”Zayn决定道，伸手把袋子放在玄关旁边的桌子上。Liam还没来得及喘口气，就被Zayn捧住了脸，再次吻进他的嘴里，把两人的腰胯蹭到一起摩擦。

Liam挣扎着把夹克脱掉，而Zayn笨手笨脚地试图解开Liam的腰带扣，他们的吻一直没有断开。他们最终艰辛地走出了玄关，冲过房子进了Zayn的卧室，一路傻笑，兴高采烈，又饥渴得要命。Liam倒在床上，立刻把Zayn也拽到了自己上方。Zayn换了个姿势，帮Liam把裤子脱下来，吻上他大腿内侧的敏感皮肤。Liam已经慢慢硬起来了，他一整天都在想这件事，祈祷着它能再发生，希望着它不是某种让两个人都后悔、闭口不谈的错误之举。

Liam看见Zayn眼睛里的狂野神色，便知道对方也在渴求着他。

Liam倚靠着枕头，Zayn则继续探索他的身体，故意用嘴唇贴上每一寸他能吻到的皮肤；他的腰胯，人鱼线，甚至是手腕内侧。Liam感觉头晕目眩，欲火中烧，每次Zayn的嘴唇触碰到他的皮肤都会让他深吸一口气。这件事 _再次_ 发生了，Liam根本没跟上节奏，他根本不敢 _相信_ ——

“我一整天都在想你，”Zayn的牙齿要上了Liam的耳垂。他的大腿挤进Liam的双腿中间，Liam弓起身去迎接他的碰触，摩擦让他呻吟出声。

“天啊，”Liam咒道，动了动脑袋，这样Zayn就能凑过来吻他了。他们的舌头搅在一起，Liam呻吟起来，他们胯部的摩擦让他越来越硬。

“你——你想要这个，对吧？”Zayn问道，在Liam的唇边急促地喘息着。

“是，”Liam急忙点头，把两个人的嘴唇再次合到一起。随后他中断了这个吻，加了一句，“想要你。”

他能感觉到Zayn贴着他的嘴角笑起来，而当Zayn开始隔着他的内裤调情似的撸动他的时候，Liam立刻颤抖起来，低声呻吟，挺身迎向对方的手。他把自己的手伸进Zayn的T恤衫，渴求着他温暖柔软的皮肤。他上次触碰对方也就是几个钟头之前的事，然而Liam觉得昨夜仿佛已经是一百年前的事了。如今这种感觉更为疯狂，毕竟之前——之前他们不知道这会是什么滋味，不知道该期待什么。而现在他们 _知道_ 了，这让一切变得真实、火热、电光四溅。Liam的脑袋一片混乱，陶醉于Zayn的触碰、陶醉于他压在自己身上的样子、陶醉于他火热的呼吸紧贴着自己的皮肤。

Zayn的手指握住了Liam已经硬起来的阴茎，它立刻在Zayn的手指之间抽搐了两下。Liam猛地吸了一口气，感觉自己全然被这个人所掌控，他不自觉地让Zayn的名字脱口而出，在意识到自己说了什么的时候立刻红了脸。

“喜欢？”Zayn一副被鼓励到的样子，他贴上Liam的胸口，狠狠地吮了几口。这种感觉夹杂着Zayn握着他老二，慢慢撸动的动作，让Liam猛地扬起脑袋。Zayn这样碰他的时候Liam根本没法控制自己的腰胯，也 _没法控制_ 脱口而出的胡言乱语。

Liam伸出双手捧住Zayn的脸，把他拉上来亲吻，嘴唇探进他的嘴巴，模仿着Zayn手指的节奏。Zayn退开的时候咬了一下Liam的下唇，然后坐起来俯视着Liam，他的嘴唇微张，红艳得过分。

Liam也坐起来，他用手握住Zayn的腿侧，想把两人翻过来。他也算成功了，只不过——Zayn继续翻滚，他们俩纠缠在一块儿掉下了床，把Zayn的床头柜往旁边撞了几厘米。

他们被这一声咚给吓呆了，面面相觑，终于弄明白刚才发生了什么，随后就爆发出一阵傻笑。

“你简直了，Zayn，”Liam摇摇头，继续笑道。他撑起身子，把手撑在Zayn脑袋两边，对方正躺在地毯上，表情复杂——一脸懵逼加不爽。

“我？表现得胸有成竹的可是你——”

“要是你没——”

“闭嘴吧，”Zayn突然开口，他的牙齿咬住了Liam的下唇，把他拽下来好好地接了一次吻。他的大腿环上了Liam的腰，这让Liam立刻从命。每当Zayn的手指环住他的老二的时候，Liam都会呻吟出声，对方总是有着完美的节奏感。

Liam再次颤抖起来，努力不往Zayn的手里冲撞。Zayn的拇指把前液抹开当作润滑，在Liam的性器头部来回挑逗。

“操，”Liam呻吟道，脑袋垂向Zayn的肩膀。他的腿在颤抖，说实话从他进门到现在还没多久呢。Liam这么快就到了高潮的境地，说起来其实挺让人尴尬。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，一口咬住Zayn的肩膀，堵住自己的呻吟。

Liam撑起身来的时候，Zayn正在坏笑，他的眼睛里是和先前别无二致的光彩。他拽过Liam丢在一边的衬衫，毫无心理负担地拿它擦掉了手上的精液。Liam还在平复呼吸，但他看着Zayn，就好像对方是世界上第八大奇迹、或是一个精妙绝伦的谜题，只不过他太过笨拙，根本想不出如何才能把这些谜题的碎片还原到一起。

“让我给你吸出来吧。”Liam说着，撞了撞两人的鼻尖。Zayn呻吟出声，睫毛忽闪忽闪，让Liam轻笑起来。

“你的嘴唇，”Zayn稍微往后靠了靠，让Liam看清了他的表情：Zayn扬起眉毛，嘴角挂着一个确信无疑的坏笑，“生来就是给人吸老二的。”

诚然，这句话让Liam立刻红得发亮；然而其中的鼓励意味不言而喻。Liam往下挪了挪，开始埋头苦干，尽管他呛到了几次，眼里泛泪，但Zayn仅仅几分钟之后就丢盔弃甲，这让他充满了成就感。Zayn抓着Liam的头发，嘴唇停顿在呻吟的口型。

“地毯扎得我屁股疼。”随后，Zayn皱着眉头抱怨道。这让Liam笑起来，又吻了吻他。

“嗯哼，不好意思。”Liam贴着他的嘴唇说道，把手指插进Zayn汗湿的蓬乱头发里，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨。

“不，你可太好意思了。”Zayn说道，Liam贴着他的嘴唇，笑得根本停不下来。

之后，他们在Zayn家的露台上吃掉了放凉的泰国菜，不过在此之前他们共享了一支烟，以及一打亲吻。太阳落山之后，Zayn黑色的瞳孔捕到月亮的光辉，而Liam将这一切收入眼中，许久以来第一次沉醉于世界的简单和美丽。

***

“所以那个姑娘是谁啊？”Andrea问道，瞥了一眼Liam，喝了一口她那杯五颜六色的玛格丽塔酒。

Lydia皱了皱鼻子，吃掉了自己杯子里的那颗樱桃，差点笑出声。Andrea用手肘推了推她，两人简短地对视一眼，然后抬起头来对上Liam的目光。

Liam对着她俩眨了眨眼，这两人那种愚蠢的、无言的、难以理解的情侣交流又秀了他一脸。他们才刚刚进酒吧二十分钟，Andrea就开始问一些让人困惑的哑谜式的问题了，这让Liam又是生气，又觉得被侵入了个人空间。真是绝了。

“啥？”他皱起眉头，往前倾身，好像没听清她的问题似的。

“你在跟谁睡呢？”Andrea问道，一脸期待地挑高了黑色的眉毛，Lydia摇了摇头，带着满脑袋卷发晃来晃去，随后她就把脸埋进了Andrea的肩膀。

这是他第一回和Andrea出来放松，就自从——自从他和Zayn开始——嗯，那件事之后。那件事在短短几天之内又发生了几次。

（七次。四天七次。Liam才没在数——他基本上都没思考过这件事。）

Andrea这么快就能猜到也不奇怪，毕竟Liam举止上的改变太明显。他轻松的笑声与放松下来的肩膀，让他自己都清清楚楚地认识到，这么久以来他第一回状态这么好。也就难怪最了解他的人这么快就破译了出来。

“我——”Liam开口，又顿住了，在心里盘算着他打算把这个谎撒到什么程度。他吸了一口气，无视掉Andrea黑色的、敏锐的眼睛，说道：“没有。谁也不是。”

“一夜情咯？”她托着下巴，酒吧里的黑暗衬托出她的轮廓，让她的问题更加使人不安，像在刺探，“你最近神神秘秘的，这点可是很明显。”

“嗯，”Liam低头盯着自己的啤酒，拽了拽领口，“一夜情。”

“你喜欢她吗？”Lydia开口问道，那双甜美的绿眼睛里盛满了好奇，“想进一步发展一下吗？”

“不，”Liam应道，瞟了一眼微笑着的Lydia，“不，就这样——就挺好的。我没想发展一段严肃的关系。这就是——一夜情而已。”

Andrea沉默了三十秒才开口，“你不愿意聊这件事让我觉得有点吃惊。”

“因为这是床上的事，聊这个多奇怪啊，”他防备道，抬手叫酒保再加一品脱，“我在努力保护隐私了，好不好。”

“不奇怪啊。”Andrea说，“不过随便吧，你开心就好。”

跟Andrea撒谎这件事他可不开心，但现在看上去他必须得撒谎，毕竟有太多事情还无法确定。他和人上床了，说穿了就是这么回事，他觉得Andrea，或者其他人，知道这么多就够了。

当晚那件事又发生了。Zayn打电话来邀请他过去，他们假装看电影装了整整十分钟，之后Liam就被Zayn放在他大腿内侧的手吸引了全部注意。

“你这个人杀伤力极大啊。”等到Zayn在他的胯骨上留下吻痕的时候，Liam开口道。

Zayn笑了笑，在沙发上调整了一下姿势，好让自己正正地压住Liam的腰胯。Liam吸了口气，满心期待。Zayn抬头朝他眨了眨眼，眸子漆黑一片，引人注目。

“那你想让我停下来了？”Zayn问道，用舌头描摹过Liam的人鱼线。

“我是想——操——让你别再 _戏弄_ 我了，拜托——哦操——”

Zayn伸手握紧了Liam的老二根部，Liam不自觉地向上顶，无法思考。Zayn太过擅长于把他搞得兴致勃发，直到爆炸。

“戏弄？”Zayn无辜道，在现下的情境中他的语气堪称荒唐。Liam哼了一声，闭紧了眼睛，希望Zayn能动一动他的手，开始撸动，但Zayn就是不动。他试图自己向上顶，然而Zayn空着的那只手紧紧地按住他的腰。

“ _对_ ，”Liam的声音浸满了渴望，“求你了，宝贝，你就——”

Zayn没让Liam说完这句话，便立刻把Liam吞进了嘴里。Liam的大脑一片空白。这是Zayn第一回给他口活儿，也是Liam这辈子最棒的经历了。

自然，Liam当晚留在Zayn家过夜。但当夜他们在Zayn的床上安顿好，Liam从背后抱着Zayn，他的膝盖抵着对方的腿窝的时刻，那种极为熟悉的焦虑又开始从他的脑海中升起。他不知道这个念头从何而来，但当他把嘴唇贴上Zayn的后颈，鼻尖埋进他黑色的头发的时候，Liam的胸口突然之间压上了一阵沉重的不适。

“Hey，Zayn？”Liam轻声问道，突然觉得好奇。他想起许久之前Zayn带去Brit Awards的那个女伴。他不知道为什么突然想起她来，为什么这是他现在唯一能集中精力思考的事情。

“嗯？”Zayn答道，看来他还没睡着。Liam的拇指摩挲着Zayn的胯骨，呼吸了几次，试图在脑子里把自己的问题组合好再把措辞过个十遍八遍，直到把问题脱口而出。

“你有没有——”Liam开口，又顿住了，“我不是想——我确定这个问题很奇怪。但是你有没有，嗯——在跟谁谈恋爱？”

给他能感觉得到Zayn的身体僵住了，就那么一小下，但他没挣脱Liam的怀抱。

“没有，”Zayn安静道，“没跟谁谈恋爱。”

“我以为——就是Brit Awards那次——”

“没有。”Zayn重复道，“她——只是我的一个朋友。”

“好吧。”Liam说，“我不是想——我就是好奇。”

Zayn没再说别的，但Liam感觉得到他没之前那么放松了。Liam皱起眉头，想知道自己是不是问错了问题，是不是冒犯到了Zayn。

这算不上什么大事，他决定道，努力说服自己放松下来，别无缘无故想东想西。

这算不上什么大事。

***

**Author's Note:**

> TBC，翻译工事中，不定时缓慢更新
> 
> ↓原文↓太太值得更多kudo和bookmark，都看到这里了麻烦去给原文点个心叭~  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209437


End file.
